Gemini War: First Avengers
by DenielleFervelle
Summary: Le dossier sur le Tesseract n'avait pas bougé depuis la fondation du S.H.I.E.L.D, jusqu'à ce que l'agent Romanoff le récupère. A l'intérieur, elle trouve un vieux journal, celui d'un agent nommé Gemini ayant côtoyé Captain America et ses commandos Hurlant. Cependant, il ne s'agit pas d'un simple agent et il pourrait très bien choisir un chemin dangereux, pour lui comme pour Steve.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: L'Araignée n'est pas celle que vous pensez...

Natasha Romanoff, alias la veuve noire, était l'une des, si ce n'est la, meilleure agente du S.H.I.E.L.D. Et elle en avait marre que Nick Fury lui demande d'aller fouiller dans les vieilles installations de l'agence pour récupérer d'aussi vieux dossiers. Elle était donc actuellement dans un vieux bunker leur appartenant, qui datait peut être même de la SSR au vu du symbole sur le mur qui lui faisait face.  
L'espionne l'ignora et poursuivit son chemin au milieu des meubles poussiéreux cachés sous des bâches qui avaient un jour due être blanche. Au détour d'un couloir, elle finit par trouver une pièce remplie d'étagères sur lesquelles reposaient des centaines de cartons frappés du symbole de la SSR.

Natasha jeta un rapide regard au papier qu'elle avait dans la main, vérifiant par la même occasion l'emplacement de ce qui l'intéressait. La prochaine fois, elle enverrait un agent de niveau 1 s'occuper de toute cette paperasse.  
Elle s'enfonça dans la seconde allée et commença à fouiller entre les cartons.

Il lui fallut quasiment plus de dix minutes pour mettre la main sur le bon. La couche de poussière qui s'éleva dans les airs lorsque l'espionne déplaça les dossiers manqua de la faire éternuer. Personne n'avait dût toucher à ces dossiers depuis des dizaines d'années.  
Elle posa le carton au sol et l'ouvrit pour vérifier ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il y avait plusieurs dossiers marqués de différents symboles, celui de la SSR certes mais aussi celui de l'armée américaine et d'Hydra.

Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qui attira son attention. Au milieu des différents papiers, la Veuve Noire trouva un carnet épais à la couverture noire. Alors qu'elle l'ouvrait, un photo en noir et blanc s'échappa des pages. Dessus, devant un char d'assaut qu'elle supposa être un char allemand, se trouvait trois hommes et deux femmes. Elle ne reconnut que deux personnes. Le premier homme possédant un bouclier rond avec une étoile, elle sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du Capitaine Steven Rogers et la femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés était quelqu'un dont la photo se trouvait partout au S.H.I.E.L.D: l'agent Margareth Carter.  
Mais le journal n'appartenait visiblement à aucun des deux. Le nom en haut de la première page était Daniel Hale.

* * *

 _Journal:_

Daniel Hale, vingt-cinq ans, et fraîchement engagé dans l'armée américaine. Hourra. Oui, mon journal commence là, il ne manque pas de pages. C'est à partir de là que ma vie va devenir intéressante donc, logiquement, c'est à partir de là que je vais la raconter.  
Vous allez devoir me supporter pendant un moment alors autant que vous sachiez à quoi je ressemble.

Je fais un mètre quatre-vingt quatre pour environ soixante-quinze kilos, à peu de chose près. Je suis assez fin mais j'ai prit un peu de muscle depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler à l'usine. J'ai les yeux hazel (marron vert donc) et des cheveux châtains clairs légèrement bouclé bien que court. Comprendre qu'ils viennent toujours dans mes yeux, quoi que je fasse.

Mais revenons-en à ma dernière idiotie en date, à savoir mon engagement. Tout d'abord, sachez que je ne me suis pas engagé par patriotisme, déjà, parce qu'à la base, je suis british moi. Je suis né à Londres et j'y ai passé les dix-huit premières années de ma vie. Si je me suis engagé, c'est surtout parce que le travail à l'usine était ennuyeux à mourir.  
Et c'est à cause de cet ennui que j'ai finit assit au milieu d'autres hommes dans un bureau de recrutement.

C'était une pièce d'un beige sale remplie de sièges peu confortables sur lequel moi et d'autres volontaires étions assis. Pas vraiment le paradis quoi. Il y avait aussi deux salles fermées pour que les médecins nous examinent. Devant ces deux portes se trouvaient deux bureaux auxquels étaient installés deux militaires qui semblaient s'ennuyer à mourir eux aussi.  
La plupart des volontaires étaient dissimulés derrière un journal qu'ils lisaient ou faisaient semblant de lire. Personnellement, je me contentais de les regarder faire, attendant patiemment mon tour.

"-Daniel Hale! " appela le tenancier du bureau de droite.

 **"C'est pas trop tôt**." songeai-je en me levant.

"-Alors... La salle à droite." M'avertit-il en désignant du pouce la pièce qu'un volontaire venait de quitter.

J'hochais la tête et poussais la porte de bois blanc. L'intérieur avait été meublé pour servir d'infirmerie. Balance, lit articulé, tableau à lettres pour tester la vue et de quoi mesurer.  
A ma suite arriva un médecin au crâne dégarni et aux lunettes perpétuellement entrain de glisser sur son nez. Il me fit peser, mesurer et tester la vue avant de commencer à poser des questions

"-Vous faites de l'asthme ?" me demanda t-il en me faisant signe de m'asseoir sur le lit.

"-Non.

-Des allergies?

-Non plus.

-Vous faites du sport?

-Oui, de la course." répondis je en commençant légèrement à m'impatienter.

"-Bien ! Dans ce cas, vous m'avez l'air en parfaite santé! rhabillez vous et aller voir Charles, c'est le gars au second bureau." conclu-t-il en notant quelques mots sur une feuille volante.

J'acquiesçais et sortis de la pièce en refermant ma chemise. Ne regardant pas où j'allais, je bousculais un garçon blond et maigre. Je m'excusais d'un signe de la main tout en me demandant ce qu'un gamin pareil faisait là. Que voulez-vous? Je ne savais pas qui c'était à l'époque.

"-Alors, Daniel Hale, c'est bien ça?..." chercha l'homme du bureau, "Vous voilà!" -il apposa un tampon rouge sur mon dossier avant de me le rendre- "Vous serez intégré à la date indiquée ici, vous devrez vous rendre à l'arrêt indiqué là d'ailleurs."

"-J'aurais besoin de quoi ?" demandai-je en rangeant les feuillets dans le dossier.

"-Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Faites ce qu'il y a marqué, point." Me coupa t-il avant de crier au suivant d'approcher.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et sortit du bureau. Ça commençait bien cette histoire.

* * *

La date indiquée sur le papier était dans le dimanche même, j'avais donc eu cinq jours pour me préparer. Sur la feuille était aussi indiqué le lieu de rendez-vous (à savoir un arrêt de bus) et une liste d'objets à avoir sur soit. N'ayant ni famille ni vrais amis à Brooklyn, j'eu juste à prévenir mon patron que je démissionnais pour m'engager dans l'armée. Celui-ci m'envoya pour seule réponse que c'était, et je cite, très bien que j'aille me battre pour mon pays mais qu'à ce train là, il allait devoir engager des femmes tant il avait d'employés qui s'engageait.

A la date prévue, je me rendis donc là où le bus devait venir nous chercher. Nous étions donc une vingtaine d'hommes entre dix-huit et quarante ans à attendre, droits comme la justice, un sac et notre dossier à la main. Un autobus couleur kaki s'arrêta devant nous dans un léger crissement de pneus. Un militaire, un colonel au vu de ses décorations, d'environ cinquante ans sortit du véhicule s'approcha de nous.

"-Bien, une autre vingtaine de volontaires !" s'exclama t-il, "En prenant ce bus, vous serez intégrés à l'armé, hors de question de faire marche arrière ! Êtes vous sur de votre choix ?

-Oui monsieur !

-Oui, monsieur." ajouta une voie essoufflée, en décalé par rapport à nous.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le retardataire. Il s'agissait du garçon que j'avais croisé au bureau de recrutement qui venait d'arriver en courant. Le militaire lui jeta un regard circonspect et attrapa brusquement sa fiche d'admission. Dessus, un tampon rouge indiquait qu'il était bel-et-bien accepté et ce malgré son apparence frêle. Le général lui rendit sa fiche, sans pour autant se départir de son regard. Il finit cependant par recentrer son intérêt sur le groupe entier, et non pas uniquement sur ce pauvre gosse.

"-Dans ce cas, montez dans le bus !" ordonna t-il en désignant la porte.

Suivant les autres, je montais dans le véhicule et m'installais près d'une fenêtre. J'avais espéré que personne ne s'assiérait à côté de moi, pas que je sois asocial mais on ne peut pas dire que j'apprécie tant que ça la compagnie de mes congénères. Cependant, quelqu'un vint s'installer sur le siège à ma gauche : il s'agit du blond qui était arrivé en retard.

"-Steve Rogers." se présenta t-il en me tendant la main.

"-Dan Hale", répondit je, "Tu viens d'où gamin ?

-Brooklyn." dit Rogers, "Et j'ai vingt-quatre ans." Ajouta t-il avec un air vexé.

Je sourit d'un air narquois:

"-Bien sûr gamin, tu as vingt-quatre ans."

Le bus démarra et nous continuâmes de parler. Enfin, Steve essayait surtout de me convaincre qu'il avait bel et bien seulement un an de moins que moi. Ce qui s'avéra vrai.

Quinze minutes après nous arrivions dans un complexe militaire. Pas vraiment le rêve mais Rogers ressemblait à un enfant devant un sapin de noël. Le général nous fit sortir et mettre en ligne. Tandis que les autres volontaires discutaient entre eux, j'observais les alentours : une seule route menait au complexe, celui-ci disposait de larges pistes de course et était entouré d'une forêt.

C'est le vrombissement d'une voiture qui finit par me tirer de mes pensées.

* * *

NdA:

Hey! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut! Cette fiction date d'il y deux ans environ, mais Infinity War m'a donné envie de reprendre des histoires Marvel (en plus de m'avoir brisé le coeur). Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas la première version, celle-ci est corrigée et remise au bon temps. La première était au présent et... Disons simplement que je maîtrisais pas très bien ce genre de narration à l'époque.  
Anyway, le second chapitre sortira mardi prochain (le 29 donc) et les autres sortirons le même jour, chaque semaine. J'ai littéralement 20 chapitres d'avance donc... Je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitres fera cette histoire, les premiers font généralement moins de 2K de mots donc je dirais plus d'une cinquantaine, mais je peux me tromper. Dans tous les cas, j'ai de quoi faire environ 3 tomes sûr.

Sur ces petites explications, je vous laisse, et je vous dis à Mardi!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: La Section Scientifique de Réserve

 _PdV Steven.R_

Une jeep verte s'arrêta près de nous et une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns un peu bouclés et aux yeux noisette, habillée en uniforme militaire en descendit. Mon voisin de bus sursauta, il n'avait visiblement pas entendu la voiture arriver.

"-Garde à vous messieurs !" s'exclama le général alors que la jeune femme se mettait face à nous.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis l'agent Carter et je supervise les actions de la S.S.R dans ce complexe." se présenta t-elle.

Elle allait sûrement continuer mais un sifflement racoleur l'interrompit. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Quel crétin ! Dan dût avoir la même réflexion que moi car il esquissa un sourire agacé.

"-Votre nom ?" demanda calmement l'agent Carter en se mettant face à la recrue qui vient de la siffler.

"-Jared Colle, Mam'zelle." répondit le siffleur avec un sourire en coin, se voulant sans doute séducteur.

"-Sortez du rang, Colle." ordonna la brune.

L'homme, une armoire à glace aux cheveux sombres en brosse, sortit du rang. Il devait faire trois têtes de plus que moi, soit deux de plus que l'agent Carter.

"-Si vous vouliez vous décoincez, fallait le dire tout de suite." Railla t-il.

A ce moment là, je crois que j'ai pris une teinte dans les rouges. Sans se départir de son sourire calme, l'agent attrapa l'un des bras de Jared, le lui tordit et le plaqua au sol ! Ceci ne lui prit que quelques seconde, et une seule main.

"-Bien, je crois que tout le monde a comprit la leçon! Maintenant, allez déposer vos affaires, et au pas de course !" s'écria le général.

* * *

 _Journal_

Ah... Les jours d'entraînements... Pas toujours des plus agréables, j'en conviens, mais tellement mieux que ce qui nous attendait de l'autre côté de l'océan. Nous alternions entre de la course, généralement en foret, des combats, des entraînements au maniement des armes et autres situations... Boueuses.

Chaque jour commençait plus ou moins pareil, on nous réveillait aux aurores, (gare à celui qui se rendormait), suivait une course puis des entraînements divers et variés. Sans calendrier ou agenda, il était dur de ne serait-ce que savoir quel jour il était tant ces derniers se ressemblaient.

Ma dernière semaine au camp fut la plus... Particulière. La première journée avait commencée plutôt "normalement" : réveil, course, entraînements aux tirs puis... Mise en situation.  
Après que nous avoir fait traversés un terrain boueux sous des barbelés, notre entraîneur nous accorda une pause. Je discutais avec Steve lorsque quelqu'un cria :

"-GRENADE !"

Comme la plupart des volontaires, j'eu un mouvement de recul.  
Mouvement de recul rapidement interrompu par la vision de Steven Rogers se jetant sur la grenade en nous disant de partir. Dans un héroïsme le plus total, soit. Il resta un moment comme ça, avant que l'on se rende compte que la grenade n'était pas dégoupillée.

Le général et l'agent Carter échangèrent un regard, c'était sûrement eux qui étaient à l'origine de ce cirque. Steve se releva rapidement et alla vers le dortoir, le teint rouge vif. J'hésitais un instant à aller parler aux deux gradés mais je me décidais finalement à le suivre.  
Je le trouvais assis sur son lit, me tournant le dos.

"-C'était stupide, hein ?" dit-il sans se retourner.

"-C'était très stupide, ou très courageux, à toi de voir ce que tu préfère." répliquai-je en m'asseyant en face de lui.

"-Bucky avait raison, l'armée, c'est pas fait pour moi." soupira t-il en secouant la tête.

A cette époque, Steve m'avait déjà raconté une partie de sa vie, dont son amitié avec James Buchanan Barnes, son meilleur ami depuis le primaire, et actuellement en poste en Europe.

"-Personne n'est fait pour l'armée Steve. C'est une nécessité à laquelle on répond comme on peut en temps de guerre. Et les guerres, c'est avec des gars comme toi qu'on les gagne. "

Il eut un léger rire:

"-Tu veux dire avec des cinglés qui se jettent sur des grenades ?

-T'es vraiment impossible comme gars, tu le sais ça ? Mais oui, on gagne grâce à des cinglés qui se jettent sur des grenades, parce qu'ils pensent au bien de tous avant le leur." répondis-je, un air amusé au visage.

Un grand sourire commença à se former sur ses lèvres. Il allait répliquer lorsqu'un homme en complet marron, lunettes et cheveux grisonnant qui m'était inconnu entra.

"-Excusez-moi messieurs, mais j'aimerais parler à monsieur Rogers seul à seul." dit il avec un fort accent germanique.

Je lançais un regard étonné à Steve mais, celui-ci hochant la tète, je décidais donc de les laisser seuls.

* * *

Le lendemain, lors des premières heures d'entraînements, je ne vis pas Steve. Je le cherchais pendant près d'une demi-heure, puis je finis par aller demander au colonel si il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Je trouvais ce dernier dans l'un des bâtiments administratifs.

"- Excusez-moi de vous déranger colonel, je cherche le soldat Steve Rogers. Il n'était pas à l'entrainement ce matin.

-C'est normal, il a été affecté à la section scientifique de réserve, sous les ordres de l'agent Carter." répondit le militaire en rajustant son uniforme.

J'avais l'impression qu'il ne me disait pas tout, mais après tout, je n'étais qu'un simple soldat, il avait tous les droits de garder le secret. Le colonel Philips passa devant moi sans rien ajouter et partit. Je rejoignis donc les autres dehors, sans plus d'information.

Ce jour-là, c'était combat à main nue. Remarquez, heureusement que Steve n'était pas là. L'entraîneur nous mit en un contre un, et le hasard fit en sorte que je me soit contre Jared Colle. Je ne l'appréciais pas du tout, et lui me le rendait bien.  
A chaque fois qu'on se croisait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se vanter et moi, j'avais la manie de répliquer de manière ironique, de préférence en lui rappelant sa mésaventure avec l'agent Carter.

A vrai dire, je ne voulais pas commencer les hostilités mais, juste avant que l'entraîneur nous dise de commencer, Colle m'envoya une droite en plein visage, me faisant reculer de plusieurs pas.

"-Alors, t'as perdu ta repartie ?" se moqua le brun.

Je passais ma main sur mes lèvres sans répondre, je saignais un peu mais sans plus.

"-T'as vraiment pas choisi ton jour, j'ai envie de me défouler aujourd'hui." Continua t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, on ne peut pas dire que j'étais en tord cette fois, si?  
Je ne répondis rien et je lui envoyais à la place un direct sous le menton. Colle cracha un peu de sang. Il me jeta un regard furieux. Il se rua sur moi, bien décidé à me mettre à terre. Quand il arriva, je me baissais et balayais ses jambes, l'envoyant manger la boue.  
Il se releva en trébuchant. Je fis alors mine de le re-frapper au visage. Comme je m'y attendais, il para avec ses deux bras devant le visage. J'en profitais pour frapper le point vital de son bras droit, le paralysant. Il tomba à genoux en criant de douleur, nous attirant le regard des autres.

"-Comme tu le vois, ma répartie a un peu changée..."

Notre entraîneur, je crois qu'il s'appelait Harper, s'approcha pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

"-Qu'est ce que vous avez fichu Hale ?!" S'exclama t-il en jetant un regard furieux à Jared puis à moi.

"-Il semblerait que j'ai terminé l'exercice en avance monsieur." dis-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

Il me jeta un regard incompréhensif et emmena Colle à l'infirmerie.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt normalement avec de la course et du parcours. J'avais prit l'habitude de sortir du dortoir juste avant le couvre feu pour pouvoir fumer tranquillement. Sauf que ce soir là, quelqu'un avait décidé de ruiner ma pause:

"-Hale !"

Je me retournais immédiatement. En face de moi se tenait le colonel Philips avec un dossier dans les mains.

"-Monsieur ?" répondis je, surpris.

"-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ça !?" s'écria t-il en me montrant une photo du bras de Colle, celui ci porte une large marque sombre peu attrayante là où je l'avais frappé.

"-On dirait que j'ai touché un point vital.

-Où est ce que vous avez appris a faire ça !?" Continua t-il.

"-J'ai dut voir ça quelque part." Menti-je. "Dans un livre ou un film."

Il me regarda étrangement, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait penser. Je ne pouvais visiblement pas prétendre être un bon menteur à l'époque.

"-J'ai regardé vos résultat d'entraînements soldat, il semblerait que vous n'ayez plus besoin de rester ici." dit-il, "D'ici trois jours, vous serez envoyé dans un régiment en Europe." Termina le colonel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Azzano

Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur mes derniers jours en Amérique qui ne changeaient absolument pas des précédents, si ce n'est qu'à la place de ses piques habituelles, Colle se la fermait. Et, ça n'a pas l'air comme ça mais c'était une grande amélioration de la vie au camps.

Toujours est-il que le matin du quatrième jour, je partais du camp avec d'autres militaires que je connaissais vaguement. Cependant, tous n'avaient pas la même affectation que moi, aussi, je me retrouvais dans un avion pour la Sicile avec... Une personne dont je connaissais le nom. Ce fut l'un des trajets les plus long de ma vie. Et pourtant, il ne dura pas plus d'une journée je pense...  
Arrivé à un aéroport sicilien, la plupart des militaires avec moi descendirent, seulement pour être remplacés par d'autres. L'avion redémarra donc après une courte escale, direction l'Italie.

* * *

J'arrivais au régiment auquel j'avais été affecté environ deux jours après mon départ. La piste d'atterrissage était largement dissimulée par les bois sombres qui l'entouraient. Immédiatement après nous avoir déposé, le pilote reparti. En dix minutes, la piste fut de nouveau démontée. On ne pouvait pas se payer le risque d'être repéré. Un sergent nous appela, moi et les autres soldats de l'avion, avant de nous faire signe de le suivre.

En le suivant, j'observais le camps. Dans la terre pour le moment sèche étaient dressées des tentes de tailles variables dans les ton gris-vert pour ne pas dire kaki. En effet, elles étaient trop sale pour convenir à cet adjectif. Les quelques soldats que nous croisions semblaient tous juste revenir d'une mission au vu de leurs vêtements en piteux états et des blessures que certains avaient.  
Nous finîmes par arriver dans l'une des larges tentes centrales ou un gradé presque chauve nous attendait.

"-Bienvenu au cent-septième régiment soldats !" nous salua t-il, un air solennel au visage.

Je fronçais les sourcils, j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu parler de ce régiment...

"-Je suis le lieutenant général Charles Raymonds et c'est à moi que vous devrez rendre des comptes à partir de maintenant! On vous a peut être habitué aux discours grandiloquent lorsque vous étiez en formation mais ici soldats, c'est la guerre, et on a pas le temps pour ce genre de cérémonie! Vous allez vous faire attribué des tentes par le second lieutenant ici présent! Ne rechignez pas à la tache et on s'entendra. Rompez!

 **Eh bien, c'est ce qui s'appelle savoir mettre l'ambiance... "** songeai-je en allant voir le second lieutenant pour savoir où est-ce que j'allais atterrir.

Quelques minutes après avoir déposé mon paquetage, j'étais de nouveau dehors à discuter avec des soldats en poste ici depuis un certain temps. Je fis donc la connaissance d'un irlandais d'origine nommé Timothy Dugan qui avait visiblement le surnom de "Dum Dum Dugan". Soit. Alors que nous discutions à propos des autres soldats dont je devrais connaître les noms, il s'interrompit en voyant un de ses coéquipiers passer:

"-Eh, Bucky ! Viens voir les nouvelles recrues !" l'appela t-il.

"-J'arrive !" répondit l'autre soldat en s'approchant.

Il salua les autres recrues et s'approcha de nous. Il s'agissait d'un homme qui faisait environ ma taille avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. A vu d'œil, je lui donnais mon âge, peut être un ou deux ans de plus.

"-Sergent James Barnes, mais tout le monde m'appelle Buck ou Bucky." Me salua t-il en me tendant la main.

"-Dan Hale." répondis-je en lui serrant la main. "T'aurais pas un ami nommé Steve Rogers par hasard ?" demandai-je ensuite, me souvenant finalement d'où je connaissais le numéro du régiment.

"-Si, tu le connais ?" S'étonna le brun.

"-Plutôt oui, on était dans le même camp d'entrainement !

-Quoi !? Steve s'est fait intégré !?" S'exclama James, visiblement inquiet de ce qu'il apprenait.

"-Ouais, mais il a été quasiment tout de suite transféré dans la section scientifique de réserve. Pas la peine de t'inquiéter, je ne pense pas qu'ils enverraient Steve au front." Dis-je, essayant tant bien que mal de le rassurer.

Il hoche lentement la tête en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure:

"-Espérons que tu ais raison... Dans tous les cas, je te souhaite la bienvenue en Italie et dans le cent-septième régiment Dan." conclut-il, un sourire légèrement moqueur aux lèvres.

* * *

Au final, je ne passais que quelques jours au camp sans recevoir de mission. A la fin de ma première semaine, on m'envoya en patrouille pour surveiller les avancées de l'ennemi. Pas vraiment passionnant comme récit de guerre, j'en conviens, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les faits intéressant ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver.  
Deux jours après mon retour au camp, alors que je dormais dans ma tente, quelqu'un me réveilla brusquement:

"-Eh, calme-toi ! C'est moi, idiot!"

Immédiatement, j'avais tiré un couteau de sous mon oreiller pour le placer sous la jugulaire de... Et bien, de Buck visiblement. Je finis par ranger mon arme en me redressant.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" Demandais-je en me levant pour attacher mes bottes.

"-On est prit pour une opération." Commença le brun.

J'attrapais ma veste, tout en essayant d'émerger et de comprendre l'information.

"-Quelle opération ?

-Le premier lieutenant a capté une transmission d'Hydra, une de leurs cargaison se trouve à Azzano, c'est un village près d'ici." M'expliqua le brun en sortant de la tente.

"-Laisse-moi deviner, ils envoient une équipe pour la récupérer ?" L'interrompis je, en le suivant

"-Ouais, en gros, c'est ça. On doit aller voir le lieutenant général pour en savoir plus."

La tente centrale était l'une des seules éclairées, en même temps, il ne devait pas être loin de deux heures du matin à peu de chose près. A l'intérieur se trouvait déjà une centaine d'hommes dont Dugan et Raymonds.

"-Soldats, comme vous le savez surement déjà, Hydra, la partie scientifique de l'armée nazie, à entreposée une cargaison d'armement à Azzano." Commença t-il.

Les soldats acquiescèrent.

"-Vous serez donc chargés de la récupérer. D'après nos informations, Hydra n'a laissée qu'une garde mineure d'environ quarante hommes. Vous devez faire ça le plus discrètement possible. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il y ait de victimes collatérales !" Continua Raymonds en passant son regard sur les ranges qui lui faisaient face.

N'attendant pas de réaction, il poursuivit :

"-Vous serez sous les ordres du capitaine Wilson McCall, vous partirez dès que vous serez équipés. Je compte sur vous pour faire la fierté de ce régiment! Rompez!"

N'ayant aucune idée de qui était le capitaine, je laissais mon regard examiner les personnes dans la salle. Je finis par l'apercevoir, près de l'entré. C'était un homme haut et large d'épaule aux cheveux sombres striés de mèches grises. Avec son air taciturne, je lui donnais dans la quarantaine d'année, mais il aurait pût être plus jeune.

"-Tu viens ?" me demanda Dugan en voyant que je ne suivais pas le mouvement.

Je repris mes esprits et le suivit pour aller récupérer notre équipement avec les autres soldats. Une fois que tout le monde eu un casque, ses armes et un sac de munitions, McCall nous divisa en trois groupes. Le début du trajet se ferait en jeep, cependant, elles étaient bien trop bruyantes pour que nous puissions nous approcher du village avec.  
Nous les abandonnâmes donc à vingt minutes de notre cible. Après avoir marché sous le couvert des arbres pendant environ un quart d'heure, notre capitaine nous fit arrêter dans une clairière pour nous expliquer son plan d'attaque:

"-Bien, les cargaisons sont stockées dans un hangar, à la sortie de la ville. Une équipe entrera par le toit, les autres passeront par la porte ouest. On va devoir très vite se disperser pour se débarrasser des agents qui sont là. Et ce avant qu'ils préviennent leur base. On ne récupérera la cargaison qu'après, compris?

-Comment on fait pour passer par le toit ?" demanda Gabriel.

C'était l'un des soldats avec qui j'étais partis en patrouille la seconde semaine. Il était légèrement plus petit que moi, avec les yeux et la peau sombre. Généralement, tout le monde le surnommait Gabe. Les prénoms complets duraient rarement dans l'armée...

"-Il y a un échafaudage sur un bâtiment un peu plus haut, juste en face du hangar. Quelqu'un se sent capable de sauter ? La distance ne devrait pas excéder les trois mètres." répondit notre capitaine.

J'échangeais un regard avec les autres avant de lever la main:

"- Donnez-moi de quoi vous faire une échelle et je pourrais vous faire monter." Proposai-je en haussant les épaules.

"-Des câbles ça t'irait ?" fit McCall en sortant une (très) bonne longueur de câble de son sac.

J'hochais la tète et attrapais les câbles. J'allais devoir bricoler un peu, mais bon, ce n'était rien d'insurmontable. Le capitaine sélectionna ensuite sept hommes, dont lui et Buck, pour passer par le toit après moi.  
Mon groupe quitta donc le couvert des arbres pour rejoindre la ville. Passant à travers les premières ruelles, le hangar se dressa rapidement sur notre chemin.

Une fois devant l'immeuble avec l'échafaudage, je passais les câbles en bandoulière et commençais à grimper. Les autres devaient déjà s'être mit à couvert.  
Je n'aurais pas dit non à des échelles mais visiblement, mes bras allaient devoir faire tout le travail.  
Arrivé au sommet du bâtiment, je m'approchais du bord. Comme McCall l'avait dit, les deux bâtiments étaient séparés d'environ trois mètres mais la hauteur de celui sur lequel j'étais me permettrais de l'atteindre sans trop de problème. Du moins, je l'espérais.

Je pris mon élan et sautais. Aïe. Visiblement, c'était plus que trois mètres. Je me rattrapais de justesse grâce à mon poignet gauche. Celui-ci n'apprécia pas au vu du pic de douleur que je reçut. Je finis pas remonter, sous le regard inquiet de ceux restés en bas.

Une fois mes appuis sur le toit stables, je fis descendre l'échelle faite avec les câbles jusqu'en bas. Le capitaine me rejoignit rapidement, suivit de Bucky et des autres.  
Près de nous se trouvait une large lucarne. Je l'ouvris doucement et me glissais dans l'ouverture. J'atterris sans bruit sur ce qui devait être un conteneur. Je fis signe aux autres qu'ils pouvaient descendre.

Dans le hangar à peine éclairé se trouvaient des conteneurs mais ce n'était pas ce qui nous intéressait. Non, nous, on voulait plutôt récupérer les quatre caisses grises au centre de la pièce. Les agents d'Hydra dont on nous avait parlé étaient en train de patrouiller dans le bâtiment. McCall reprit la tête de l'équipe et descendit discrètement dans le dos du conteneur.  
Nous le vîmes passer derrière les agents et continuer vers la porte ouest. Nous descendons à notre tour, heureusement que le hangar était un véritable labyrinthe de conteneur, sinon nous aurions été repérés très facilement !

Pendant que notre capitaine ouvrait aux autres soldats, nous éliminions les agents d'Hydra. Peu à peu la quarantaine de gardes se transforma en vingtaine puis en dizaine et finit par disparaître. Je terminais d'étrangler un garde quand McCall réussit finalement à ouvrir la porte. Nos coéquipiers entrèrent à leur tour, alors que nous avions déjà fait tout le boulot en somme.

"-Allez récupérer les caisses !" nous ordonna McCall en restant près de la port au cas où d'autres ennemis arriveraient.

Les soldats acquiescèrent et vinrent nous aider à déplacer les caisses. On essaya d'abord de les soulever mais elles s'avérèrent bien trop lourde. Nous les ouvrîmes donc pour récupérer les armes. En voyant ce qu'il y avait dedans, je vis le visage de James se décomposer :

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Lui demandai-je en m'approchant. "Oh non..."

Les caisses étaient remplies de poids !

"-Faut dégager c'est un piège !" Criai-je.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais mon premier congé.

Le capitaine me regarda avec incompréhension. C'était bien le moment d'être lent!  
Avant que nous ayons le temps de nous mettre à couvert, la porte principale du hangar s'ouvrit brusquement sur plus d'une cinquantaine d'agents d'Hydra!  
Comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pût se dissimuler à nos yeux restera toujours un mystère pour moi... Sûrement grâce à leur technologie...  
Nos ennemis commencèrent immédiatement à tirer, ne me laissant que peu de temps pour plaquer Gabe et James à terre. Le tire pulvérisa un soldat derrière nous.

"-C'est quoi ce bordel?!" m'exclamai-je en me redressant.

Nous n'avions aucune chance contre de telles armes! Même nos armes à feu pourtant assez récentes ne pouvaient pas suivre ce rythme !

Un autre agent ennemi arriva vers nous. La balle que je tirais traversa son casque et il s'effondra au sol, inanimé. Je profitais de cette courte accalmie pour regarder autour de moi. Le hangar auparavant silencieux était désormais plongé dans un chaos des plus impressionnant. Le bruit des cris, des balles tirées et des corps qui s'effondraient à terre se mélangeait pour donner un vacarme terrifiant. Si on m'avait dit que ça ressemblerait à ça... Nan, je déconne, je me serais engagé quand même.

"-Tu compte rêvasser longtemps !?" S'exclama Bucky qui avait tué trois agents avant de se rendre compte que j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Je secouais la tête et me remis dans le bain, de sang, pour directement envoyer mon poing dans les lunettes d'un Nazi qui s'approchait décidément bien trop de moi.

"-On se repli !" cria Wilson en se dirigeant vers le conteneur par lequel nous étions entré.

Je continuais de tirer sur l'ennemi pour couvrir ceux qui partaient par le toit avec six autres soldats lorsqu'un tir me toucha à l'épaule, me projetant au sol. Ce que ces conneries faisaient mal! Je crois que j'ai toujours la cicatrice de la brûlure d'ailleurs...

"-Ça va aller soldat ?" s'enquit McCall en me couvrant.

J'hochais la tête mais je devais garder les dents serrées pour contrer la douleur. Je ne savais pas à l'époque pourquoi est-ce que, contrairement à nombre de mes coéquipiers, je n'avais pas disparût en poussière...  
Quand je relevais finalement la tête, nous n'étions plus qu'une quinzaine de soldats en vie dans le hangar. Une bonne trentaine de corps alliés jonchaient le sol à nos côtés. Et les agents d'Hydra nous encerclaient, pointant leurs armes sur nous.

"-Je sens que ça va mal finir cette histoire..." Murmurai-je.

* * *

Ils nous firent marcher jusqu'à un complexe d'usine militaire basée près du village. Ces bâtiments étaient d'une modernité impressionnante, c'est ici qu'ils construisaient les armes qu'Hydra avait utilisé contre nous. Il s'avéra qu'ils avaient tué ou capturé la moitié d'entre nous, si ce n'était plus, ceux qui s'étaient échappés du hangar seraient donc les seuls à survivre...

Divisés par petits groupes, les militaires nous balancèrent dans des cellules d'une taille ridicule par rapport à notre nombre. J'avais personnellement atterrit dans la même que McCall et Dugan :

"-Tu verras quand je sortirais d'ici..." menaça Dum Dum en direction du garde qui verrouillait la grille.

Ce dernier le fit taire d'un coup de matraque sur les côtes. Je me laissais glisser sur le sol de la cellule, la douleur de la brûlure commençait tout juste de s'estomper.

 **"Dear god... C'est vraiment pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé mon premier congé**..."

Je secouais la tête avant de reporter mon attention sur mes camarades de cellules. Tous semblaient sur les nerfs, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais surtout, tous avaient l'air effrayés. Et ça, c'était loin d'être rassurant...

Environ trois ou quatre heures après notre arrivée ici, un agent d'Hydra ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Il glapît quelques ordres en allemand que Gabe et moi nous chargeâmes de traduire pour les autres:

"-Toi ! Sors et vite !" Criait-il donc en attrapant la manche du capitaine.

Certains d'entre nous, dont moi, essayèrent de s'interposer mais McCall nous fit rapidement signe d'arrêter. Il voulait certainement éviter qu'un autre se fasse emmener. Et ça a faillit marcher. Jusqu'à ce que le garde me remarque:

"-Avance !" s'exclama t-il en m'apercevant parmi les autres.

Je m'exécutais, étonné. Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait celui-là? Il m'observa pendant de longues secondes qui me parurent une éternité.  
La rapidité du coup me surprit. Je passais une main sur mes lèvres, comme je m'y attendais, elles étaient en sang. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait à ce type mais visiblement, il m'en voulait.

"-Vous êtes complètement cinglé !" s'écria Dugan.

"-Le gosse ne vous a rien fait !" ajouta Wilson en essayant de se dégager de la prise de notre geôlier.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et referma la porte avant de nous emmener un étage plus haut. Nous arrivâmes dans une salle blanche carrelées avec trois lits articulés. Des cloisons séparaient la pièce en trois. A l'intérieur se trouvait un homme en uniforme militaire sombre, pâle aux cheveux brun plaqués en arrière, et aux yeux marrons. Il nous observa pendant un instant avant de prendre la parole:

"-Amenez en un autre, ces deux là sont trop faible pour durer." annonça t-il avant de se détourner de nous pour préparer quelque chose.

Deux autres agents entrèrent et nous attachèrent aux fauteuils avec des sangles. Je me débattis comme je pouvais, mais les liens étaient bien trop serrés pour que je puisse vraiment bouger. Abandonnant la lutte, je me concentrais sur ce qui m'entourait: aux murs étaient accrochés des instruments de, je l'espérais, chirurgie à l'aspect déplaisant et sur des étagères se trouvaient des des flacons contenant des produits ainsi que plusieurs sortes de perfusion, ce qui n'était pas franchement pour me rassurer.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau, j'entendis des exclamations, j'y reconnus la voix de Buck. Je supposais qu'ils l'attachaient tout comme moi.  
Soudain, je n'entendis plus rien. La cloison de séparation était désormais fermée. Je soupirais et me laissais retomber sur le fauteuil.

Quelques instants plus tard, je ressentis une rapide piqûre, sûrement une intraveineuse, suivit d'une douleur qui semblaient directement provenir de chacune de mes veines, brûlant tout mon corps sur son passage. La brûlure de tout à l'heure n'était rien par rapport à celle que je ressentais à présent.  
Je serrais les dents à m'en faire saigner, je ne voulais pas leur donner le plaisir de m'entendre crier, cependant, c'était de plus en plus insoutenable et je finis par lâcher prise...

"-A ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est la seule chose que tu mérite pour nous avoir trahis, Becker." lança alors l'homme qui dirigeait cet endroit.

La douleur m'avait empêche de le voir arriver mais je finis cependant pas mettre un nom sur ce visage: Johann Schmidt, le scientifique en chef du troisième Reich. J'étais sacrément dans la merde...

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ici, à mourir de douleur sur cette table de torture. Surement assez pour que j'arrête de crier... Vous voulez savoir le plus drôle? Ce n'était même pas pour me poser des questions ! A croire que nous étions juste des punching-ball vivant ou des rats de laboratoire...

Heureusement, cela n'était pas le cas tous les jours et j'avais parfois le droit à quelques heures de répit. Dans l'un de ces moments là, Schmidt vint me voir:

"-Votre capitaine est mort, soldat." M'annonça t-il sans préambule, avec le sourire satisfait d'un homme prenant plaisir à ce qu'il fait.

Je ne connaissais pas Wilson McCall depuis longtemps. Toutefois, en tant que soldat, il s'agissait de mon supérieur et je lui avais automatiquement donné ma confiance. C'était un homme bien et qui aurait mérité bien mieux que de mourir torturé par un tel psychopathe.

Mais l'inquiétude prit rapidement le pas sur le choc. Maintenant je m'inquiétais pour nos autres coéquipiers ceux qui risquaient de prendre la place du capitaine, la mienne ou encore celle de James. Schmidt eut un rire moqueur tiraillant ses lèvres dans un angle étrange avant de repartir, et ce non sans avoir remit l'intraveineuse en marche.

* * *

Une nuit parmi tant d'autre, je me réveillais brusquement. Je n'avais aucune idée sur la durée de notre "séjour"... Nous étions partis il y a quoi, deux semaines? Un mois peut être ?

La bonne nouvelle était que la douleur s'était arrêtée mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'avait réveillé. Un hurlement lointain et lancinant résonnait à travers tout le bâtiment. Une alarme. Est-ce que le complexe était attaqué?

J'aurais bien essayé de bouger, de me sortir de là par mes propres moyens mais les sangles du sièges étaient trop serrées et moi trop faible pour les défaire... C'était comme si mes bras et mes jambes s'étaient changés en plomb. J'entendais des voix dans la pièce d'à coté, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer assez pour pleinement les distinguer.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, livrant le passage à une large silhouette casquée de bleu ainsi qu'une autre que je ne distinguais pas vraiment, dans l'ombre. Je remarquais cependant très rapidement le bouclier tenu par la première.

"-Bordel, Dan !" s'exclama une des voix en s'approchant.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un que je connaissais, mais de là à savoir qui...  
J'aurais bien pensé à Steve mais c'était sûrement à cause de mon état comateux.

Je sentis les sangles êtres arrachés, libérant ainsi mes poignets et mes chevilles. Au prix d'une douleur lancinante, je réussis à me redresser et m'asseoir sur le lit.

"-Bordel de merde..." grinçai-je en essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

"-Est-ce que ça va ?" S'enquit l'autre voix.

Ma vue et ma concentration s'améliorant doucement, je finis par reconnaître l'une des deux personnes :

"-Buck ?

-Et Steve." Me répondit le brun.

"-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils vous ont fait !?" S'étrangla Steve en voyant les cicatrices sur mes bras.

Visiblement, ça rendait encore pire que ce que je pensais.

"- J'en ai aucune idée, mais si on croise l'enfoiré qui nous a fait ça, je serais ravi de lui poser la question..." ironisai-je d'une voix éraillée.

"-Est-ce que tu peux marcher ?" me demanda le blond sans s'attarder sur ma tentative d'humour ratée.

Je descendis prudemment du fauteuil en évitant de m'appuyer sur mes blessures.

"-Ça a l'air... T'aurais pas grandis ?

-Il a fait l'armé." Me répliqua Bucky en haussant les épaules d'un air désabusé.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Crâne rouge et Char d'assaut

Ma vision revenue à la normale, je me rendis compte que Steve n'avait pas simplement grandit. Il me dépassait désormais d'au moins une bonne tête et avait à peu près deux fois ma carrure. Section Scientifique de Réserve, hein? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils lui avaient fait?!  
Cependant, je reportais rapidement mon attention sur James. Le pauvre était dans un état aussi bon que moi. Comprendre qu'il avait des blessures en cours de cicatrisation, un teint aussi pâle qu'un vampire et des cernes dignes de la même créature.  
Près de nous, une explosion retentit.

"-Qu'est ce que ?

-On doit sortir d'ici !" fit Rogers en nous entraînants vers la sortie.

Sans l'adrénaline, je suis presque sûr que je n'aurais pas été capable de courir.  
Alors que nous passions sur une passerelle, au-dessus d'un grand stock d'explosif, ceux-ci se déclenchèrent un à un, transformant l'endroit en une véritable fournaise ! Des craquement commencèrent à se faire entendre dans la structure du bâtiment, celui-ci commençait à s'effondrer !

"-Captain America !" Salua soudain la voix de Johann Schmidt avec son fort accent germanique.

Il se trouvais sur la passerelle opposée à la notre mais nous y étions toutefois reliés par un ponton rétractable. Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre rancunier, mais là, je dois avouer que je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui coller un pain et de le faire plonger dans l'enfer de feu qui se tenait sous nos pieds.

"-Comme c'est intéressant. Je suis un de vos fans, j'ai vu tous vos films !" Poursuivit-il par-dessus le vacarme de l'incendie au dessous de nous.

Comment ça des films?! Je jetais un regard incompréhensif à Steve. J'appris plus tard qu'après son opération, il avait joué dans des films de propagande, des spectacles de levée de fond, ce genre de chose. Et que visiblement, son surnom était Captain America. Vu son bouclier, je n'en étais pas étonné plus que ça.

" _Génial, on a affaire à un fanatique du gringalet..._ "

Schmidt s'avança sur le ponton, tout de suite imité par Steve. La tête pensante de d'Hydra était accompagnée d'un autre homme, bien plus petit. Il était corpulent avec le crâne dégarni et de larges lunettes rondes.

"-Alors, le Docteur Herskin a finit par y arriver... Il n'a pas amélioré grand chose mais quand même, c'est impressionnant."

Son discours fut violemment interrompue par une droite de la part de Steve. Le coup était d'une force impressionnante mais Schimdt recula juste en se tenant la joue.

"-Et vous n'avez encore rien vu." Siffla mon ami alors que son adversaire reprenait ses esprits.

"-Vraiment?" répliqua ce dernier avant d'envoyer son poing en direction du blond.

Celui-ci n'eut que le temps de mettre son bouclier entre son visage et le poing de l'allemand. Dans un bruit de métal froissé, Schimdt enfonça le bouclier, y laissant une marque de poing impressionnante.

J'échangeais un regard inquiet avec Buck. C'était un véritable combat de surhommes qui avait lieu devant nous.

Notre ami essaya de prendre son arme mais un autre coup de Schmidt l'envoya à terre. Le pistolet lui échappa des mains et tomba de la passerelle. Alors que le chef d'Hydra se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, Steve le repoussa d'un double coup de pied au torse, le projetant en arrière. Voyant que son supérieur n'aurait peut être pas le dessus cette fois, le second scientifique actionna la manivelle du ponton, rapatriant Schmidt de son côté.

"-Quoique Herskin ait put vous raconter, c'est moi et personne d'autre qui suis sa grande réussite !" s'exclama t-il avant de porter sa main à son cou.

D'un mouvement brusque, ce psychopathe s'arracha la moitié du visage, puis la seconde et enfin les lambeaux de peau qui restaient sur sa nuque, révélant un crâne rouge comme le sang au nez déchiqueté.

"-T'as pas ça toi, si ?" s'inquiéta Bucky en fixant cette métamorphose d'un air choqué.

"-Putain de merde..." soufflai-je à mon tour.

"-Vous faites fausse route Captain. Vous voudriez qu'on vous prenne pour un simple soldat..." commença Schimdt en lançant sa peau au feu. "Mais en réalité, vous avez tout simplement peur de reconnaître que nous avons dépassé l'humanité."

Ah bah ça, clairement! Mais Steve ressemblait pas a une diva ayant foiré sa chirurgie plastique au moins!

"-Mais moi contrairement à vous, je l'assume avec fierté!" poursuivit Crâne Rouge en s'éloignant vers une sortie."Je n'ai pas peur!

-Alors pourquoi vous vous enfuyez?!" répliqua Rogers.

Mais c'était trop tard, les portes s'étaient refermées sur Schimdt et son acolyte.

Une autre explosion secoua le bâtiment.

"-Steve, on a pas le temps de les suivre, il faut qu'on y aille!" Lui criais-je en voyant des morceaux d'architecture s'effondrer à l'étage du dessous.

Il regarda pendant un instant l'endroit où les autres avaient disparut mais il finit par nous rejoindre:

"-Où est ce qu'on va ?" Demanda James en surveillant les explosions.

"-On monte !" répondit le blond en montrant des escaliers.

Il commença à grimper en courant et nous le suivîmes. C'est seulement à l'étage que je commençais à, très légèrement, m'inquiéter. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire possible! Autour de nous, ce qui n'était pas en train de brûler, s'effondrait et ce qui ne s'effondrait pas brûlait!

"-Et maintenant !?

-Il y a une passerelle !" me répondit Steve en s'approchant du vide dont il n'était séparé que par des barrières métalliques.

"-T'es pas sérieux !? "S'étrangla James. "J'appelle pas ça une passerelle moi! J'appelle du suicide!"

La passerelle en question n'était en effet qu'une poutre métallique !

"-Allez-y !" nous ordonna Steve, "On a pas le choix!

 _Il a prit de l'assurance le gamin de Brooklyn !_ "

Je respirais un grand coup et m'approchais à mon tour. Passant par dessus la barrière, j'atterrissais en équilibre précaire sur la poutre. Je retrouvais rapidement mon équilibre et jetais un regard inquiet au vide. Si jamais je faisais un faux pas, c'était direction le brasier, sans arrêt préalable.

" _Qu'est ce que t'attend Hale ? On a fait pire que ça quand on était gosse !_ "

Je repris contenance et finit la traversée sans problème autre que la chaleur.

"-A toi Bucky !" Lançais-je au brun.

J'aurais presque put trouver ça amusant après avoir terminé.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Buck qui semblait beaucoup moins confiant que moi. Il avançait prudemment et lentement sur la poutre. Tendant les bras sur les cotés pour plus d'équilibre. Soudain, un grincement inquiétant retentit à l'une des jointures de la poutre qui s'abaissa brusquement ! James dut batailler pour retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'équilibre et ne pas tomber dans la fournaise.

"-Bucky !" s'exclama Rogers, inquiet.

"-Ça va, ça va !" fit le brun, peu rassuré.

Il finit sa trajectoire presque en courant, et au moment où il touchait la barrière de mon coté, la poutre s'effondra. Buck se rattrapa tout juste à la barrière que je l'aidais à passer.

"-Steve !" appela t-il.

"-Partez ! Rejoignez les autres dehors !" cria le blond.

"-Pas sans toi !" répliqua le sergent.

Steve regarda autour de lui, puis plia les barrières qui étaient devant lui sans le moindre problème. Il recula de plusieurs pas, comme si il prenait son élan:

"-Il va quand même pas..." soufflai-je en le voyant faire.

James ne répondit rien et regarda son meilleur ami avec un air inquiet. Steve commença à courir et sauta. Mais une nouvelle explosion le fit disparaître dans les flammes !

"-Steve !" s'écria Bucky en s'approchant du bord.

Contrairement à toutes attentes, cet idiot (ou suicidaire au choix) avait réussit à atteindre la barrière et à s'y accrocher.

"-C'était vraiment stupide sur ce coup là."

Steve me lança un regard moqueur.

"-Sortons de là avant de nous faire écraser !" dit James.

J'hochais la tête et observais ce qui nous entourait à la recherche d'une sortie. Je finis par remarquer que, derrière une fenêtre, se trouvait une échelle. Je m'approchais et je la brisais d'un coup de coude. Et bah heureusement que j'avais pas perdu l'usage de mes yeux pendant mon congé surprise! J'enlevais au mieux les éclats de verre puis je grimpais sur le rebord.

"-Vous venez ou vous voulez rester vous faire une grillade ?" raillai-je avant de commencer la descente.

Je n'eu pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que les deux levaient les yeux au ciel.  
Lorsque nos pieds atteignirent enfin la terre ferme, nous eûmes l'impression d'être de retour sur le champ de bataille. Il y avait des explosions et des tirs dans tous les sens, des soldats qui couraient partout ainsi qu'un char tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait.

"-Prenez ce que vous pouvez et on se tire !" cria Rogers aux prisonniers qu'il avait libéré plus tôt.

Il s'était rapidement habitué à son rôle de meneur apparemment.  
Ce n'est qu'en voyant que le char nous suivait que je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un des nôtres aux commandes. Depuis le complexe que nous avions laissé en ruines brûlantes, nous commençâmes à marcher vers notre camp. Je devais tenir uniquement à l'adrénaline, car je m'effondrais après deux heures de marche seulement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Les commandos hurlant

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard. La surface sous moi vibrait constamment et j'entendais des gens parler autour. On m'avait visiblement mit sur le tank. Qui avait dit que les fuites de complexe nazi sur sécurisé ne pouvait pas être confortable?  
Ouvrant les yeux, je remarquais que la nuit avait disparût depuis au moins plusieurs heures déjà. Me redressant sur le tank, je regardais autour de moi. Certains soldats étaient installés sur le char tandis que la majorité marchait à côté.

"-On est où ?" Demandai-je à un soldat en chemise bleu, que tout le monde surnommait Frenchie.

"-On est bientôt arrivé au camp." Me répondit-il alors que je sautais du char.

Je le remerciais d'un signe de la main et remontais ensuite la file de soldats pour atteindre la tête de marche. Comme je m'y attendais, Steve et James étaient toujours en train de marcher. Là, c'est le moment vaguement gênant où je me suis rendu compte que j'étais le seul con qui n'avait pas tenu le choc.

"-Ça va mieux ?" demanda Steve en me voyant arriver.

Je hochais la tête, sans vraiment répondre. Après un quart d'heure de marche, nous aperçûmes les premières tentes du camp. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi content de voir un camp militaire !  
D'un coup, les soldats restés au camp et les rescapés d'Azzano nous entourèrent. Tous avaient un large sourire aux lèvres. Gâchant un peu l'apparence joyeuse de la scène, le Colonel Philips apparût passant à travers les rangs de soldats. Il était cependant accompagné de l'Agent Carter que je ne fus pas si étonné de revoir. Steve salua immédiatement Philips et prit tout de suite la parole:

"-Il y a plusieurs blessés qui ont besoin de soin." -il jeta un rapide regard à Carter avant de reprendre- "Je suis à votre disposition pour répondre de mes actes.

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire." le coupa son interlocuteur en observant les rescapés que Steve avait sauvé.

"-Bien colonel." répondit le blond, légèrement surpris.

Le colonel s'écarta en disant quelque chose à l'agent Carter mais le brouhaha alentours m'empêcha d'entendre. La brune s'approcha de Steve, un air faussement irrité, démentit par le semi-sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, au visage.

"-Vous êtes en retard.

-J'ai pas pu appeler le taxi." Répliqua le blond en montrant un boitier noir à moitié explosé

Les deux se fixèrent pendant plusieurs longues seconde, ne me donnant qu'une envie, leur crier à tous les deux: MAIS EMBRASSEZ VOUS ! QU'ON EN FINISSE! Heureusement pour nos deux (futurs?) tourtereaux, Bucky me devança :

"-On applaudit Captain America !" lança t-il en commençant à applaudir.

Les autres soldats suivirent immédiatement son exemple, de même que l'agent Carter qui lança un sourire amusé au Steve Rogers rougissant qui lui faisait face.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, on nous rapatria aux États-Unis et, entraîné par les autres, je me retrouvais dans un bar. Au lieu de m'asseoir avec les autres militaires, je restais dans un coin, sans boire, presque en train de dormir à cause du décalage horaire.

"-Tu ne bois rien ?" S'étonna James en s'approchant de ma table, un verre d'alcool à la main.

"-Nan, j'aime pas l'alcool." Lui répondis-je en me redressant.

Il me regarda avec un air dubitatif : c'est clair qu'un soldat qui n'aime pas à l'alcool, c'est plutôt rare.

"-Pourquoi ?"

J'aurais put répondre que je n'en n'aimais pas le gout mais j'étais vraiment trop crevé pour chercher un mensonge, aussi simple fût-il.

"-Mauvais souvenir.

-Vas falloir que tu m'explique tout ça un jour, tu sais ?" dit Buck' avant de porter son propre verre à ses lèvres.

J'acquiesçais avec un sourire narquois signifiant clairement qu'il pouvait toujours attendre.

"-Bon, Tu bois peut être pas, mais ça t'oblige pas à rester dans ton coin !" Ajouta t-il en m'obligeant à le suivre jusqu'au comptoir.

Nous commençâmes à discuter, nos voix se confondant avec le brouhaha ambiant.

"-Au faite, vous vous êtes connu comment Steve et toi ?" demandai-je en observant le sergent qui me faisait face.

"-On était dans la même école primaire. Cet idiot se battait toujours avec les crétins. Des gars qui devaient faire deux fois sa taille, au moins. Et vu qu'il ne savait jamais comment s'enfuir, j'ai finit par lui donner un coup de main." M'explique le brun, souriant légèrement à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

"-Ça m'étonne même pas de vous deux..." soupirai je en secouant la tête.

Une grande clameur venant d'une table avec des soldats nous interrompit. Je me tournais vers la table pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Je reconnut Dum Dum, Gabe, Frenchie et d'autres soldats qui faisaient partit du cent septième. Et avec eux se trouvait Steve. Celui-ci s se leva avec un large sourire pour apporter une nouvelle tournée à la tablée avant de nous rejoindre.

"-T'étais pas censé recevoir une médaille ou un truc comme ça aujourd'hui toi ?" Lui demandai-je.

Le blond haussa les épaules, visiblement peu intéressé par cette récompense, et commanda un verre.

"-Alors, ils ont dit quoi ?" l'interrogea Bucky.

"-Encore ton projet de commando ?" Supposai-je.

Depuis notre départ d'Italie, Rogers n'avait qu'une idée en tête: former une équipe de têtes brûlées pour retourner en Europe.

"-Ils sont d'accord." confirma t-il.

"-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit: tous des idiots." railla Buck en terminant son verre.

"-Et vous ? Vous seriez près à suivre Captain America jusqu'au jugement dernier ?" reprit son ami en ignorant la pique de son aîné.

A entendre ça, on dirait presque l'une des répliques de Captain America. Dans l'un des ses films.

"-A ça non." Répondit James. "Le petit gars de Brooklyn qui était assez bête pour ne jamais fuir une bagarre, c'est lui que je vais suivre."

Le petit gars en question sourit légèrement avant de tourner son regard vers moi:

"-Et toi Dan ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis?"

Je fis mine de réfléchir, les deux me regardant fixement.

-"Tu sais, si jamais tu refuse..." commença le captain, au vu de ma supposée indécision.

"-Je déconne les gars! Bien sur que je viens ! Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais manquer une occasion de me défouler et de faire exploser des trucs ?" Me moquais-je

 _"Si seulement c'était vrai..."_

Les deux se mirent à rire, et je les regardais faire, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. J'aurais dût me douter que cette période ne durerait pas.

* * *

En moins d'un mois, notre commando était prêt et nous avions toutes les autorisations nécessaires, bien que je suis presque sûr qu'on y serait allé sans, avec Steve.

Nous étions huit : Steve, Bucky, Dugan, Gabe, Monty, Jim, Frenchie et moi. Ils avaient même trouvé un nom : Les commandos hurlant, plutôt classe. Les deux premières mission s'étaient déroulées sans le moindre accro, si l'on excluait un bras cassé pour Monty lors de la première et une blessure par balle à l'épaule pour Dugan lors de la seconde.

Notre troisième mission consistait à récupérer des informations dans un camp d'Hydra en Belgique. Nous devions en profiter pour faire un maximum de dégâts, un plan simple, du moins en apparence, car comme d'habitude : rien n'allait se passer comme je l'avais prévu.

Après une demi-journée d'attente, nous primes un avion qui nous parachuta tout les huit près du camp. L'expérience de chute libre ne fut pas des plus agréable, mais rien que pour la tête que tirait les autres, ça valait le coup.

J'atterrissais en douceur près de mes compagnons. Nous dissimulâmes nos parachutes dans les branchages d'arbres qui nous entouraient. Ensuite nous partîmes silencieusement en direction du camp. Après un peu moins de deux heures de marche, j'aperçu les première « lignes » d'Hydra. Celui-ci était assez petit, même en étant que huit, il serait facile de s'en débarrasser. 

Le plan était simple : Dugan, Gabe et Frenchie passaient par devant pour s'occuper des premiers ennemis et faire diversion, ensuite, Monty et Jim passeraient par l'est pour couper les communications. Steve, James et moi passerions par derrière, tout le monde devait ensuite converger vers le bunker qui se trouvait au centre du camp.

Nous nous séparâmes. Une fois devant le grillage, Bucky coupa les barbelés et nous entrâmes dans le camp. Comme prévu des soldats débarquèrent : tandis que Buck et moi leurs tirions dessus, Steve s'amusait à les aplatir avec son bouclier, tout frais sortit de chez _Stark Industries_ : c'était le même que l'ancien mais en rond, et en plus solide (vive le vibranium). Nous arrivâmes devant la porte du bunker, nous essayions d'abord de l'ouvrir manuellement puis, perdant patience, je finis par coller des explosifs dessus.

Au tour de nous, les coups de feu avaient commencé, mais aucune alarme ne s'était déclenchée, signe que Monty et Jim avaient fait leur boulot. Je fis exploser la porte.

"-On entre !" Avertit le captain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Dossier Gemini

Tandis que les autres se chargeaient de mettre en pièces le camp d'Hydra, Steve s'engouffra dans le bunker suivit de Buck' et moi. Comme nous nous y attendions, nous furent immédiatement attaqués par d'autres agents d'Hydra, surement chargés de protéger les dossiers.

Rogers se débarrassa des deux premiers d'un coup de bouclier qui les envoya contre un des murs. James tirait sur les trois autres, pendant que je commençais à installer les pains de dynamite : fallait faire un max de dégâts pas vrai ? Et puis, j'admets avoir un faible pour les explosions.

Soudain, un agent ennemi qui devait bien faire trois têtes de plus que moi (soit deux de plus que Steve) me tira violemment en arrière. Ça aurait put s'arrêter là mais l'élan du coup m'envoya directement dans la porte blindée à l'autre bout de la salle.

"-Dan !" S'exclama Steve en s'approchant de la porte complètement défoncée, "Est-ce que ça va?!"

Je me relevais, un peu sonné, mais surtout énervé : On n'attaque pas les gens par derrière bordel !

 _"D'accord, je la ferme, je fais pareil._

-Ouais, ouais. Allez-y, je m'occupe de lui !" Avertis je en me tournant vers le mastodonte qui se trouvait vers l'entré du bunker.

Buck' hocha la tête et continua d'avancer, suivit de Steve qui semblait plutôt étonné que je n'aie qu'une légère blessure à la tête après la collision.

L'agent allemand fonça alors sur moi, en baragouinant des mots rendus incompréhensibles par son casque. Je commençais à tirer sur lui mais les balles ne semblaient pas l'arrêter, à mon avis, c'était encore un des tests d'Hydra.

Je n'eu que le temps de sauter sur le coté pour esquiver cet idiot qui fonçait partout comme un taureau enragé !

Je dégainais deux couteaux : puisque ce truc survivait aux balles, on allait tester les lames !

* * *

 _Pdv Steven Rogers:_

* * *

Alors que Dan restait en arrière, Bucky et moi continuâmes d'avancer pour trouver la pièce où étaient stockés les dossiers d'Hydra. Nous finîmes par la trouver : c'était une pièce sombre, peu aérée remplie de casiers, contenant eux-mêmes des dossiers.

"-On va quand même pas embarquer tout ça !?" S'exclama Bucky en jetant un regard affolé à la pièce.

"-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Peggy m'a donné une liste de dossiers à récupérer. Sinon, on prendra les dossiers qui sont les plus déplacés. Essaye de voir si tu peux trouver un registre ou quelque chose du genre."

James acquiesça et s'approcha d'un bureau, au fond de la salle, encombré de papiers. Il chercha pendant quelque instant avant de trouver ce qui ressemblait à un large livre manuscrit. Nous partageâmes la liste en deux et commençâmes à récupérer les dossiers dans les casiers.

Nous avions presque fini et Dan n'était toujours pas revenu, ça allait finir pas être inquiétant... Les dossiers pour l'armée étaient déjà pris et il ne nous restait que quelques dossiers facultatifs. Le prochain dossier se nommait Gemini et étrangement, ce dossier s'était retrouvé à Berlin puis dans le complexe où j'avais retrouvé Buck et Dan.

"-J'ai finit !" me prévint Bucky.

"-Il m'en reste un !"

J'ouvris le casier numéro dix-huit et attrapais le dossier qui m'intéressais. Alors que je retournais vers l'entré, une photo s'échappa des papiers. Dessus se trouvait une jeune femme, assez grande habillée de l'uniforme noir des gradés d'Hydra. Et j'avais la désagréable impression de la connaître...

"-Vous avez finit !? On doit dégager dans moins d'un quart d'heure !" s'exclama Dan en arrivant en courant.

Je blêmis : voila à qui ressemblait la fille ! Elle et Dan se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Je préférais cependant garder ça pour moi, du moins, pour le moment.

"-On arrive !" Répliquai-je donc.

* * *

 _Journal :_

* * *

Quand j'étais arrivé dans la salle d'archive, j'avais remarqué que Steve affichait une tête très étrange, mais étant un peu pressé, j'avais décidé de m'en préoccuper une fois que nous serions sortit de ce guêpier.

Alors que James et le blond remontaient avec les différents dossiers, je plaçais les explosifs dans la salle et programmais l'explosion. Nous sortîmes du bunker et nous éloignâmes pour éviter d'être touché par des débris. La fumée qui se dégagea des restes du bunker servit de signal de repli pour le reste des commandos. Nous partîmes à notre tour, il n'y avait plus d'agent ici mais des renforts pourraient très bien arriver.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres dans la clairière :

"-Vous avez les dossiers ?" nous demanda Monty en nous voyant arriver.

"-Ouais, pas de blessés ?" Continua Buck'.

Tout le monde répondit négativement, nous avions des ecchymoses, des coupures mais c'était à peu près tout. Nous partîmes donc vers le point de regroupement où un avion était censé nous récupérer et nous emmener à Londres. Pendant tout le trajet, j'avais la désagréable impression que Steve me fixait.

 _"Ça sent le roussi c't histoire..._

-Est-ce que ça va ?" L'interrogeai-je alors que nous atteignîmes le point de rendez-vous.

Il acquiesça, sans décrocher un mot. L'avion était déjà là. Nous montâmes à bord, l'aéronef fut bientôt remplis de discussion et de quelques rires : après tout, cette mission était une réussite.

Je discutais un peu avec Jim puis, je décidais de me reposer. Le combat avec l'autre monstruosité m'avait épuisé et le coup à la tête m'avait collé une migraine d'enfer. Heureusement, je tombais presque aussitôt dans un demi-sommeil. A mon réveil, nous survolions la mer :

"-C'est la manche ?" Supposai-je.

"-Ouaip, c'est la première fois que je vais en Angleterre." Me répondit James avec un large sourire.

"-Ah ? Le coin est assez sympa.

-T'y est déjà allez ?" me demande Gabe.

"-Plutôt oui ! C'est là que j'ai vécut jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. Mon accent ne s'entend pas ?

-Si, si, ça explique pourquoi tu es absolument incompréhensible la moitié du temps." se moqua Dum Dum.

"-Eh!"

Ils commencèrent alors à me poser des questions sur Londres, auxquelles je répondais tant bien que mal. Je ne pouvais, enfin, je ne voulais pas dire grand-chose de cette partie de ma vie.

 _"Tu m'étonnes..."_

Lorsque nous commençâmes à atterrir, Steve n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot. Ce qui était assez inquiétant, qu'est ce qui clochais avec lui ?

"-Attachez vos ceintures, on va atterrir !" nous prévint le pilote.

Nous obéîmes et l'avion amorça sa descente vers son point d'atterrissage. Dès qu'il fut immobilisé, nous en descendîmes.

"-Allez-y, je vous rejoindrais au camp plus tard, je dois déposer les dossiers." Nous prévint Rogers en se dirigeant vers le bureau des opérations.

J'hochais la tête et suivis les autres qui discutaient joyeusement, parlant de leurs exploits d'aujourd'hui, de ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir et des prochaines missions qui nous seraient confiées. Mais, malgré la bonne humeur générale, je gardais un mauvais pressentiment...

 _"Bon retour à Londres."_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Le mensonge de trop

 _Pdv : Steven Rogers:_

Je descendis de la voiture noire que m'avait prêté l'armé Anglaise. Pendant tout le trajet, j'avais hésité à lire le dossier Gemini mais je préférais attendre de savoir si il était important pour l'armée. En face de moi se trouvait un bâtiment assez ancien en pierre blanche. Il ressemblait beaucoup à une maison normale, mais je savais qu'il dissimulait un des quartiers généraux du MI-5.  
Je poussais le portail en fer noir et je montais les marches jusqu'à la porte d'entré à laquelle je frappais. C'est un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, habillé en civil avec les cheveux gris/brun tirés en arrière qui m'ouvrit :

"-Ah, c'est vous, je vous en prie, entrez." Me dit-il.

Pour une fois, j'échappais au mot de passe. Je souris et entrais.  
Comme prévu, l'intérieur fourmillait de monde : militaires, stratèges, secrétaires et autres membres du Security Service bougeaient dans tous les sens pour apporter tel rapport, organiser telle mission ou lancer tel appel. L'homme me montra une porte à ma gauche.  
Dans la pièce suivante se trouvait un grand bureau surchargé de documents et de tasses. Devant était placé un siège et derrière, à moitié caché par les papiers, était assit le lieutenant général George Granger. C'était un homme aux cheveux châtains et à moustache. Vu sa position, il était difficile de juger de sa taille ou de son poids.

"-Ah, Rogers ! On m'a dit que votre mission avait été un succès !" Me salua t-il en posant le rapport qu'il était en train de lire.

Il se leva et se mit à me serrer vivement la main.

"-Oui, en effet, merci monsieur.

\- Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie." Me dit-il en montrant le siège situé en face de lui.

Je me serais presque attendu à ce qu'il me propose un thé pour un peu.

"-Voici les dossiers que nous avons récupérés."

Je déposais la trentaine de dossiers que Bucky et moi avions volés dans le bunker. Il les numérota un par un puis, en fin de pile, il tomba sur le dossier qui m'intéressait.

"-Monsieur..." commençai-je, légèrement embarrassé.

Granger leva les yeux du dossier et me regarda par dessus ses lunettes.

"-Dans ce dossier, j'ai vu la photo d'une femme et il se trouve qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à un de mes amis et...

-Vous voulez savoir s'ils ont un lien de parenté ?" Me coupa t-il.

"-Euh... Oui..."

Il me regarda alors avec un petit sourire en coin. Je crois qu'il pensait que je voulais en savoir plus sur cette fille pour une toute autre raison. Il compara le dossier avec une liste, puis il le feuilleta pour vérifier ce qu'il contenait.

"-Ce dossier ne contient aucune donnée susceptible d'améliorer notre situation militaire actuelle et mes supérieurs ne m'ont rien dit à son sujet... C'est un facultatif. -il nota quelque chose sur sa liste- Vous pouvez nous l'emprunter, mais rendez le avant la semaine prochaine."

J'ouvris de grands yeux, il me laissait prendre le dossier !? Pour le coup, ça m'arrangeait mais c'était tout de même étrange que l'armée anglaise laisse sortir des documents classifiés sans s'en préoccuper !

"-...Merci Monsieur."

Il me tendit le dossier d'Hydra et je l'attrapais.

"-De rien, moi aussi j'ai connut ça." Sourit-il d'un air compréhensif.

J'esquissais un sourire forcé et sortis du bureau le plus vite possible. Nou

s restions ici moins d'une semaine et pendant ce séjour, nous étions logés dans un camp militaire qui se trouvait dans la campagne environnant Londres. Je hélais un taxi qui m'y conduisit.

J'allais sûrement passer ma soirée à lire le dossier, de toute manière, les autres étaient surement dans un bar à l'heure qu'il était.

Je sortis de la voiture et entrais dans le camp. Je mis cinq bonnes minutes à trouver ma tente mais lorsque ce fut fait, je m'y installais avec la ferme intention de ne plus en sortir tant que je n'aurais pas fini ce dossier.

* * *

Journal:

* * *

Lorsque je rentrais au camp, complètement lessivé par le décalage horaire et par le bar où j'avais, encore, suivit les autres, la nuit était froide et de gros nuages dissimulaient la lune et les étoiles  
J'avais mentit aux autres toute la soirée, je ne tenais pas à leur raconter mon passé.

Ils m'avaient tous crut, en même temps, ce que je leur avais dit était vrai ! J'avais juste dissimulé pas mal de détails...

"-T'aurais pus m'attendre !" s'exclama une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournais pour voir Bucky arriver en courant.

"-Oh, désolé, je pensais que tu serais resté avec les autres.

-Sans Steve ou toi ? Aucune chance !" me répliqua le brun en arrivant à ma hauteur.

Mes lèvre s'étirèrent dans un sourire ironique, j'allais répondre quelque chose quand je m'aperçut que le regard de James était sombre, incertain, et que sa bonne humeur habituelle ne lui servait pour le coup que de masque.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" lui demandai-je en allumant une cigarette.

-Ce que tu nous a raconté... A moi et aux autres. Ton père médecin militaire, ta mère nurse et ta sœur garçon manqué..." commença mon meilleur ami avant de s'interrompre en mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

"-Et bien quoi ?" M'étonnai-je en lui faisant signe de continuer.

"Je la sens mal cette affaire... "

Buck s'arrêta tout à fait, m'obligeant à faire de même pour l'écouter. Son sourire avait désormais totalement disparut, ne laissant qu'un air sombre derrière lui.

"-Tu nous as mentit, pas vrai ?" Termina t-il.

"-Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

-Arrête ça ! On sait tous les deux que ce que tu as dit au bar était faux." Me coupa t-il, visiblement sûr de lui.

"Il commence à me taper sur les nerfs le psy !"

Je le regardais sans rien dire, tout simplement parce que, pour l'une des très rares fois de ma vie, je n'avais rien à répliquer.

"-Franchement, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu nous, que tu me mentes à ce point... Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose que tu cachais, dont tu ne voulais pas parler. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça te pousserait à nous mentir." poursuivit-il.

"-Je n'ai pas menti!" le coupai-je brusquement.

En temps normal, je suis quelqu'un d'assez calme. Je ne suis pas impatient et, si je suis prompt à l'ironie, je n'élève que rarement le ton. Mais la fatigue s'ajoutait à ce que venais de dire Bucky et... Je n'avais pas le courage de perpétuer mon mensonge au point de perdre l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

"-Je... J'ai pas fait que mentir... Mon père était vraiment médecin, ma mère était vraiment nurse et ma sœur... Well, c'était plus qu'un garçon manqué.

-Mais ?

-Mais notre mère est morte à notre naissance. Quant à mon père, il a pas gardé son rôle de médecin longtemps après, vu son addiction à l'absinthe. On a pas gardé la maison près du parc longtemps non plus d'ailleurs. On a finit dans l'East-end, l'équivalent de votre Harlem, sans les parcs. Là-bas, soit tu voles, soit tu te prostitue, soit tu crèves." expliquai-je avant de m'interrompre dans un rire amer. "Je pense que tu vois à peu près les conséquences d'un père accro à l'absinthe ?"

Je n'avais pas besoin de m'expliquer, il se doutait déjà que mes cicatrices ne venaient pas toutes de l'armée.

"Putain, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?! A quoi tu pense que ça va servir qu'il le sache ?!

"-Et ta sœur ?" s'enquit James, s'attendant au pire.

Je soufflais une bouffée de fumée avant de répondre:

"- Vers nos treize ans, on avait finit par réussir par envoyer notre père à l'asile. Ça a sûrement l'air horrible comme ça, mais ça valait mieux pour sa sécurité, et surtout pour la notre. Et puis, deux ou trois mois plus tard, alors qu'on pensait qu'on allait enfin s'en sortir, ce connard est revenu. Il était passé dans un pub avant de revenir à la maison. Il était complètement imbibé et ça l'avait rendu complètement fou. "

Je m'interrompis quelques instants pour tirer de nouveau sur ma cigarette:

"-Je ne vais pas mentir, de nous deux, c'était Sasha la plus forte. Pendant que moi, j'étais à moitié assommé dans un coin, elle a essayé de me protéger mais ça a foiré. C'est à elle qu'il s'en est prit. J'ai jamais revu ma sœur en vie depuis." terminai-je en faisant de mieux pour garder un ton calme et empêcher mes mains de trembler.

"-Bordel... Dan, je suis vraiment..." commença mon meilleur ami, cherchant visiblement à s'excuser de m'avoir fait raconter ça.

"-Désolé ? Ouais, moi aussi."

J'écrasais ma cigarette au sol et m'éloignais sans attendre Buck'.  
Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la tente que l'on m'avait attribué. Une fois dedans, je me laissais tomber sur le lit de camp et je fixais la toile qui se trouve au dessus de moi. Je n'en revenais pas d'en être arrivé là. En neuf ans de carrière, je n'avais pas eut une seule fois besoin de raconter ça! Pas une seule!  
Me tournant sur le côté, j'aperçut quelque chose, traînant à terre.

Je me penchais et l'attrapais. Le symbole qui se trouvait dessus me fit blêmir. Il s'agissait d'un crâne tentaculaire, le symbole d'Hydra. En dessous était marqué le mot Gemini.  
La première chose que je vis en l'ouvrant fut une photo. Et je savais très bien qui était dessus. Mais par précaution, je vérifiais tout de même le nom qui se trouvait derrière. Sarah Becker. Cependant, ce nom était barré et l'on l'avait remplacé par Sasha Allen.

Mais vers la fin du dossier, je trouvais une autre photo, et cette fois... C'est moi qui m'y trouvais. Avec l'uniforme des gradés d'Hydra et un visage de marbre.

"God damn it...

-Tu m'explique ?" Me demanda une voix soudainement une voix, interrompant ma contemplation.

Je me redressais immédiatement, sur le qui vive. Je savais que la personne ayant déposé le dossier dans ma tente avait dût le lire mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il s'agisse de lui. C'était Steve qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Où ma sœur mets K.O Captain America

Je me levais doucement du lit de camp, j'essayais de me composer une attitude calme (ce que je n'étais absolument pas!), comme on le ferait devant un animal sauvage.

"-Expliquer quoi ?"

Je tentais de gagner du temps, comme toujours, mais là, je savais que ça ne me servirait à rien.

"-Le fait que ta photo et celle d'une fille qui te ressemble trait pour trait se trouve dans un dossier confidentiel d'Hydra. Avec la mention sous couverture et un uniforme de Hauptmann !" Continua Steve, son air inquiet commençant peu à peu à se muer en colère.

Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, et je ne peux pas vous en blâmer, le grade Hauptmann était l'équivalent allemand du grade de Steve, à savoir capitaine.

"-Sasha est ma sœur jumelle, je l'ai pas revue depuis des années, je savais même pas qu'elle était en vie..." commençai-je en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

"-Arrête de mentir ! Qui es tu ?! Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici ?!" Me coupa le blond en s'approchant.

"-Je...

 _Arrête, on savait que ça allait arriver."_

J'acquiesçais doucement, défait. Haussant les épaules, je soupirai:

"-Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici on dirait..."

Celui qui pensait être mon meilleur ami fronça les sourcils, il devait se douter que je préparais quelque chose.

"-Ravi d'avoir fais ta connaissance en tout cas Rogers." Lançai-je avec ce qui s'apparentait à un petit sourire presque amusé.

J'avais l'air d'un bel enfoiré comme ça et c'était le but. Si je brisais ce qu'il pensait savoir tout de suite, ce serait moins douloureux pour lui... Et pour moi aussi.

 _"Bon, à moi de jouer."_

Je fis craquer mes cervicales et je m'effaçais.

* * *

 _Pdv : Steven Rogers:_

* * *

Je reculais d'au moins trois pas en voyant ce qu'il se passait devant moi. Dan était entrain de changer. Ses cheveux poussaient, il devenait plus fin, perdait au moins une tête et, lorsqu'il se redressa, ce n'était plus Daniel Hale que j'avais en face de moi, mais l'Hauptmann de la photo!

"-Qu'est ce que...

-God damn it, c'est jamais des plus agréable ces conneries..." soupira t-elle en s'étirant, faisant craquer chacune de ses articulations au passage.

Son visage était fin, encadré de légères boucles brunes, avec des lèvres étirées en un sourire espiègle. Ses yeux étaient plus foncés que ceux de Dan, tirant presque sur le noir.

"-Qui êtes vous ?!

-T'as lu notre dossier ou non ?" Se moqua Sasha Allen en attachant ses cheveux en un rapide chignon bas.

"-Depuis le début... Tu nous as mentis depuis le début..." murmurai-je devant la réalité que je devais affronter.

"-Ah, c'est vrai qu'ils ne racontent pas tout là dedans." Dit-elle. "Pour résumer, Dan vous a quasiment pas mentit, il a juste dissimulé quelques détails. Tel que le fait que nous travaillons pour Hydra depuis environ neuf ans." Répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire presque désolé.

Je ne répliquais rien, sous le choc. Puis la colère monta. Je lui avait fait confiance! J'avais littéralement mis ma vie entre les mains de Dan! Je l'avais couvert, je l'avais sorti du camp d'... Est-ce que c'était seulement un réel sauvetage ? Il était hors de question qu'il ou elle s'en sorte comme ça!

* * *

 _Journal :_

* * *

''-Que veux tu : chacun ses ordres." Ajoutai-je en rajustant la veste de Dan.

Tout en parlant avec le captain, j'essayais de me trouver un moyen de sortir de là. J'avais des ordres à appliquer en cas de découverte : éliminer les témoins potentiels pour protéger notre couverture, puis regagner le quartier général avant d'être réassigner. Mais là, c'était trop gros. La couverture était complètement fichue. Et je n'étais pas assez folle pour me sentir capable de me débarrasser de Captain America. Pas dans mon état actuel et puis, Dan ne me laisserait probablement pas faire.  
Je jetais un œil au blond, il s'était apparemment remit de sa découverte et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir coopérer.

"-Je suppose que tu vas pas me laisser partir comme ça, hein ?

-Bien deviné." Me répondit Rogers en avançant.

"-Et moi qui te pensais gentleman." Soufflai-je sur un ton dramatique.

Dan me tuerait pour ça, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me battre à la loyale. Vu la discussion qu'il a eu avec l'autre sergent, j'suis presque sûre que lui aussi va débarquer. Et puis le reste des commandos ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer du pub vu l'heure.

Je bougeais rapidement et envoyais le plat de ma main sous le menton de Captain America. Alors que celui-ci reculais, je tournais sur moi même et lui assénait un coup du talon dans le plexus, suivit d'un direct à la gorge.

 _"J'ai rarement vu plus déloyal._

 **La ferme Dan.** "

Alors que Steve tombait à terre en suffocant suite à mon dernier coup, je récupérais le dossier et sortis de la tente en attrapant la casquette de sergent de mon frère.

Dissimulant mes cheveux dessous, je me dirigeais vers la sortie du camp. Alors que je marchais, j'entendis quelqu'un m'interpeller. Probablement James. Je l'ignorais et accélérais le pas. Je passais l'entré surveillée du camp et m'enfonçais dans les rues de Londres.

Il allait falloir que je trouve une planque et comme par hasard, Londres était l'une des seules capitales où je n'en avais pas.

 _"Aux dernières nouvelles, la maison est toujours à nous._

 **Hors de question qu'on y retourne.**

 _On a pas franchement le choix."_

Je soupirais : je savais très bien que Dan avait raison. Et je détestais ça.

Presque quarante minutes plus tard, j'arrivais dans l'East End. Je m'arrêtais à coté d'un bâtiment en ruine. Eh bah, on a eu chaud ! Notre ancienne maison était celle qui se trouvait juste après les ruines. Je me demande si elle est toujours debout de nos jours...

Il s'agissait d'une bâtisse de briques rendues presque grises par la crasse dont les ouvertures étaient toutes barricadées. Il manquait des tuiles au toit et les marches de l'escalier menant au porche étaient à moitié démolies.

Je gravis les quelques marches du perron et arrivais devant la porte. Je décrochais les deux planches qui la barraient et jetais un œil à la serrure. Personne n'avait essayé de la forcer. Je retirais mes plaques, enfin, les plaques de Dan. Avec elles se trouvait une clé abîmée par les intempéries et autres. J'ouvris la porte et m'engouffrais dans la noirceur de l'habitation.

L'intérieur était sombre comme celui d'un four, mais j'y voyais aussi clair qu'en plein jour. J'avançais jusqu'à trouver un siège, sur lequel je me laissais tomber, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois que nous étions venu, peu de temps avant notre recrutement. Les sièges étaient toujours là, l'escalier intérieur auquel il manquait la moitié des marches aussi, de même que la table brisée que personne n'avait jamais songé à réparer. Au loin, un clocher sonna douze coups pour minuit.

Nous avions donc perdus chacune de nos couvertures. Celle que nous avions chez Hydra était morte en même temps que Wilhelm et celle de Dan dans l'armée américaine avait volé en éclat, tout ça à cause d'un putain de dossier!

On est censé être franc dans un journal, non ? Je suppose que je vais devoir dire la vérité pour une fois...

Ce que mon frère avait raconté au sergent Barnes était vrai, il ne m'avait jamais revu étant donné que nous étions dans le même corps. Selon que j'aie le contrôle ou lui, notre corps change pour le mien ou le sien.  
C'est ce qu'on appelle être un mutant, en l'occurrence ça a tué notre père, et donc sauvé notre vie. Lorsqu'il s'en était prit à Dan et moi, nous nous étions retrouvés dans un état de mort imminente et quelque chose est arrivé. Et nous nous sommes retrouvés deux orphelins dans le même corps.

La mort de notre père ne changea pas grand chose à notre style de vie habituel. Pour Dan, ça ne représentait qu'une immense culpabilité pour un gosse de treize ans, et pour moi, c'était une menace en moins. Alors que nous passions notre temps à voler dans les rues, nos « talents » furent remarqués par l' _Intelligent Service_. Ils nous recrutèrent et firent de nous des agents. Les plus jeunes que ce pays avait connu. Mais nous n'y sommes pas resté longtemps. Après avoir été au service de l'Angleterre, c'est pour une agence privée américaine que nous partîmes.

Lorsque la seconde guerre mondial avait éclatée, l'agence avait reçut beaucoup de demande d'agent de la part de l'armée. Et c'était comme ça que Dan et moi, nous étions retrouvé en Allemagne. Notre but était d'infiltré Hydra, en nous faisant passer pour des soldats puissant, utiles et surtout complètement convaincu par l'idéologie de Schmidt. Sarah et Daniel Becker.  
L'Agence avait déjà un pied dans la place à un contact dans l'administration, Wilhelm Wurtemberg.  
Deux mois plus tard, nous étions (enfin Dan) envoyé de nouveau aux Etats-Unis, pour infiltrer l'armée américaine. Toutes les informations que nous transmettions à Hydra passaient d'abord pas notre supérieur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'Hydra obtienne des informations réellement importantes.

Mais notre triple jeu ne pouvait pas continuer longtemps.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: Winchester and Gamble

Alors que Dan était envoyé en Italie, Wilhelm se faisait torturer. Hydra avait découvert qu'il envoyait des informations aux alliés et ça n'avait pas plut à Schmidt qui s'était personnellement occupé de son cas.

Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Wilhelm de nous avoir balancé, nous, au moins, on s'en était sortit, lui s'était fait exécuter. En Italie, nos supérieurs ne pouvaient pas nous contacter. Sinon, ils auraient tout fait pour éviter qu'Hydra nous mette la main dessus comme ils l'avaient fait à Azzano.  
Mais même après, la mission avait continué. Protéger Captain America et ses commandos qu'ils voulaient. Je n'avais rien contre, Dan s'était attaché à eux et puis ça me faisait des vacances, mais je n'en voyais simplement pas l'intérêt.

Je soupirais dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Il allait falloir penser à mettre les voiles. Déjà parce qu'il fallait que j'informe mes supérieurs et aussi parce que doués comme ils étaient, les deux "amis" de mon frère comprendrait vite où j'étais!

* * *

Je ne passais que quelques jours à Londres avant de trouver un aller simple pour New York. Le trajet en bateau ne fut pas des plus agréables aussi je fus ravie de voir Ellis Island apparaître. Quelques heures après mon débarquement, je rejoignais l'appartement que je possédais à Brooklyn. Étant partie dans la précipitation du camp militaire de Londres, je n'avais rien emmené avec moi et donc rien à y déposer. Je me changeais et reparti vers le bâtiment où se trouvait l'agence à laquelle Dan et moi appartenions.

Alors que je marchais sur le Brooklyn Bridge, je m'aperçut que quelqu'un me suivait. Et si je ne le remarquais que maintenant, ce n'était pas un amateur. C'était un homme de stature banale en costume gris anthracite et à chapeau mou, il m'était impossible de voir à quoi ressemblait son visage de là où j'étais.

Et avec le pont qui était vide, je ne pouvais pas me fondre dans la foule... Soudain, j'aperçut un mouvement et un éclat métallique. Au moment où il commença à tirer, j'étais déjà au sol pour éviter la balle. La seconde m'atteignit cependant à l'épaule.

"-Enfoiré..." grinçais je en retenant un cri de douleur.

Le type m'avait tout l'air de faire parti d'Hydra au vu du Luger P08 qu'il utilise. L'allemand tira une nouvelle fois. Je sortis un Enfield 38 de mon holster et répliquais, mais je ne tiendrais pas longtemps : j'étais à découvert, l'arme que mon ennemi utilisait avait encore cinq coups et ma blessure à l'épaule n'allait pas m'aider à viser correctement.

Et il fallait que ça arrive au milieu du pont ! Ma seule échappatoire était l'Hudson et une baignade à cette époque-ci était rapidement mortelle.

J'esquivais un nouveau coup et tirais à mon tour, touchant l'agent à la jambe.

" _On a pas le choix, il faut qu'on saute !_

 **C'est ça, avec une balle dans l'épaule ? Tu veux notre mort ou quoi !?**

 _Laisse moi prendre le contrôle, ça accéléra la guérison !_ "

Je levais les yeux au ciel, le pire c'est qu'il avait raison. Je me baissais pour éviter une nouvelle balle et laissais mon frère se débrouiller pour la suite.

* * *

 _D.H_

A peine de retour, j'appuyais de nouveau sur la gâchette, tirant ma dernière balle. Je n'attendis pas de voir si elle avait atteint sa cible et sautais du pont. Alors que j'imaginais le choc avec l'eau, une douleur sourde apparaît dans mon dos, puis dans mon torse. Une balle venais de me traverser de part en part. Je n'eu pas le temps de sentir pleinement la douleur, je percutais l'eau à pleine vitesse. Je sentis ma nuque et chacun de mes os émettre un craquement inquiétant avant de sombrer.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que la balle n'avait pas touché ma colonne vertébrale. La mauvaise, c'était que mon bras droit était cassé. Et que je suis droitier. Je réussissais cependant à regagner la surface, malgré les blessures et le choc thermique. Nageant du mieux que je pouvais, j'arrivais à environ deux mètres de la rive. Et ce avec l'agent d'Hydra qui continuait de tirer.  
Et c'est là que mon corps lâcha. Littéralement. Mon os brisé devenait aussi lourd que du plomb, de même que mes vêtements, tout semblait vouloir m'entraîner au fond de l'eau. Et après mon corps, ce fut mon esprit qui lâcha.

* * *

 _S.A_

Je sentis que je touchais le fond du fleuve mais j'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste, complètement paralysée. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée... J'allais devenir l'un des milliers de macchabées de l'Hudson. Yay... L'eau s'obscurcit et tout devient noir.

Je sentis soudainement qu'on m'attrapait le bras, le mauvais, et qu'on me tirait vers la surface. Quelques instants plus tard, je me retrouvais sur la rive, trempée, blessée et avec une migraine qui défiait toutes compétions. Mon bras se ressoudait peu à peu, ce ce qui arrive à chaque fois, que je le veuille ou non d'ailleurs.  
Au prix d'une douleur sourde au cou, je finis pas relever la tête. Devant moi se trouvait James, trempé lui aussi, et l'agent Carter qui me regardait comme si j'allais faire exploser quelque chose.

"-Vous n'êtes pas un capitaine d'Hydra, n'est ce pas ?" dit la brune en haussant un sourcil.

J'essayais de me relever mais la blessure ouverte de mon dos m'empêcha de faire plus que pousser un grognement de douleur. Je levais donc de nouveau mon regard vers Carter, un sourire figé étirant mes lèvres:

"-Pas vraiment non.

-L'agent Carter a appelée une voiture, on vous ramène au siège de l'Agence." M'avertit James en me tendant une main pour m'aider.

"-Tant mieux, j'pense pas pouvoir marcher longtemps avec une balle dans le corps, un bras en cours de soudure et une blessure sur le point de se transformer en hémorragie." Répliquai-je en acceptant l'aide du sergent.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le fleuve. Ma veste avait disparut dans les méandres sombres de l'Hudson et l'eau de celui-ci imbibait ma chemise, se mêlant au sang. Mes cheveux dénoués et trempés tombaient devant mes yeux, me donnant l'aspect d'une noyée, chose qui aurait bien put arriver sans l'intervention du sergent. Je déteste avoir des dettes. Et c'était la seconde que j'avais désormais. La première étant pour Steve Rogers et Azzano.

Une Chrysler noire aux finitions blanches s'arrêta devant nous dans un crissement de pneus. Je montais à l'arrière en compressant du mieux que je pouvais la plaie que j'avais à l'épaule et celle de mon torse. Le chauffeur, qui roulait sur les chapeaux de roues, nous déposa devant un bâtiment de quatre étages marron avec une enseigne représentant une carte d'as de cœur et un revolver.  
L'agence Winchester & Gamble existit depuis les années vingt. Il s'agissait d'une agence privée employant des agents partout dans le monde. Il n'était pas rare, à l'époque, que des gouvernements lui popose des missions.

A peine sommes nous sortis du véhicule qu'une équipe médicale nous entoure.

"-Eh bah, vous devez vraiment être de bons agents." S'étonna le membre des commandos hurlants après un léger sifflement impressionné.

-"Non, juste des jumeaux avec un gêne différent..." répliquai-je sur un ton rendu amer par la douleur.

Je ne pris pas le temps d'écouter la suite et suivis les infirmiers. Ils comptaient tout d'abord m'examiner avant de faire quoique ce soit, mais je commençais à en avoir marre d'attendre:

"- Pas d'organes vitaux touchés, colonne vertébrale intacte, mais si grouillez pas votre cul je vais mourir d'une hémorragie! Dis-je en me laissant tomber sur un des lits.

"-J'ai trouvé ça dans votre casier." m'avertit l'Agent Carter en arrivant avec une pile de vêtement secs et intacts.

"-Ah, merci mademoiselle Carter."

Elle les posa sur un des meubles de bois clairs de la pièce avant de repartir après un léger signe de tête. Le médecin en chef me fit retirer ma chemise, je retins un cri de douleur quand il eut extrait la balle de mon épaule.

"-Vous avez encore eu beaucoup de chance mademoiselle Allen, vous devriez faire plus attention, deux centimètres plus loin et le tir vous paralysait." Me sermonna t-il en secouant désespérément la tête.

A chaque fois que je revenais blessée, c'était le même discours. Je vous laisse deviner le nombre de fois où je l'ai entendu.  
Le médecin se nommait Peter Séville. C'était un homme noir d'un peu plus de cinquante ans, qui était ici depuis le début de l'agence.

"-Je sais Séville, je sais." Soupirai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, il savait très bien que je m'en fichais complètement. Je me changeais une fois qu'il eut secourut les plaies et les eut bandées complètement.  
Ceci fait, je rejoignis la salle d'opération pour rendre mon rapport. Dans la pièce circulaire presque entièrement constituée de bureau et de cartes se trouvaient déjà cinq personnes et deux agents qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Les cinq autres personnes étaient dans l'ordre : John Gamble, mon supérieur (et aussi chef de l'agence), Carter, James, le colonel Chester Philips et... Captain America.

 **"Dans quoi est ce qu'on s'est encore fichus ?"**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: Cour martiale ou retour sur le terrain?

Je sentais bien que la plupart des personnes présentes me fixaient mais ce n'était pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Je n'avais rien à leur dire, tout ce que je voulais, c'était me tirer d'ici au plus vite. Je m'appuyais donc contre le mur près de la porte, observant les autres dans un mutisme le plus total. Je comprenais bien entendu que le sergent Barnes ou encore le Captain m'en veuillent, après tout, Dan (et moi ?) avait trahi leur confiance pour s'approcher d'eux sous un faux prétexte. D'abord Hydra, puis pour une soit disant protection. Mais je n'appréciais nullement le regard furibond que portait le colonel Philips sur moi.

Le silence se faisant pesant, je me décidais à parler en levant les yeux au ciel:

"- Dois-je commencer la conversation, présenter des excuses pour quelque chose d'inutile ou vous me fixez tous parce que je suis une gravure de mode?" raillai-je donc avec un sourire narquois.

Gamble me jeta un regard me disant clairement de calmer mes mots et mon attitude. C'était un bon négociateur mais les autres lui donnaient du fil à retordre, et il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour les énerver plus.

"-Parce que tu considère trahir et mentir pendant un an comme inutile?" Grinça Rogers en me lançant un regard sombre.

"-Du calme, je ne faisais qu'obéir aux ordres. Tout comme toi." Répliquai-je sur un ton plus calme.

"-J'aimerais savoir ce qu'est devenu Dan Hale, on doit le mener en cours martiale pour traîtrise." Ajouta Chester en se tournant vers Gamble.

"-Eh, ne mêlez pas mon frère à ça !

-Colonel, vous devez comprendre que cette opération a été commanditée par le sénat, mes agents n'ont pas de compte à rendre à l'armée. Leur première mission était d'infiltrer Hydra, puis, nous ne les avons pas retirer du terrain uniquement car le gouvernement voulait garder un atout auprès de vous Captain. Afin de vous protéger et d'éviter les espions." Expliqua mon supérieur en essayant de calmer le jeu.

Aie, qu'est ce qu'il était allé dire là ? Ça ne plut apparemment pas à Philips qui continua de parler de cour martiale, en augmentant le volume. Il n'appréciait pas de ne pas avoir été avertit de cette histoire apparemment. Le volume sonore commençait à sérieusement me taper sur les nerfs aussi, je fis signe à John que je sortais, il acquiesça et je descendis.

Je fut accueillie par un air glacé et une rue à peine éclairée. Le soleil avait disparut derrière les immeubles et laissé un ciel mauve après lui. Je m'asseyais sur les marches et tirais un paquet de cigarettes de ma poche.

Alors que je cherchais mon briquet, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et une personne descendit les marches. L'agent Carter arriva près de moi, apparemment soulagée d'être sortie.

"-Ils sont toujours entrain de se disputer ?" Lui demandai-je en passant une cigarette entre mes lèvres.

Carter acquiesça. Je soupirais et allumais le cylindre de tabac avant de lui tendre le paquet.

"-Non merci." Déclina t-elle.

Je commençais de fumer lorsque je m'aperçut que la brune me fixait.

"-Je sens que vous avez une question mademoiselle Carter?" lançai-je, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"-Oui." admit-elle.

Je m'appuyais contre les marches et attendit. Qu'est ce ça allait être? Gemini? Dan? Nos pouvoirs?

"-Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes en service ?" me demanda la militaire en s'installant sur la rampe de l'escalier.

"-Eh bien, ça fait sept ans que je travaille ici et on était au Security Service avant donc, ça fait neuf ans." Répondis-je, légèrement surprise.

"-Oh, on a commencé presque en même temps alors." Remarqua la brune avec un demi-sourire.

"-Vous auriez surement fait une bonne espionne agent Carter.

\- Appelez-moi Peggy." Sourit-elle.

"-Vous connaissez déjà mon prénom, je suppose ?"

Carter hocha positivement la tête.

"-En parlant de ça, dans votre dossier, il est marqué que votre nom est Allen mais votre frère s'appelle Hale..." reprit-elle.

"-C'est normal, il a préféré conserver le nom de notre père mais je suis pas une de ses plus grandes fan, alors j'ai changé le mien." Expliquai-je en tirant sur ma cigarette.

Un agent en complet clair arriva devant nous :

"-Agent Allen? Monsieur Gamble vous attends en salle d'opération." Me prévint-il.

"-Merci Jordan."

J'écrasais ma cigarette au sol et nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur du bâtiment. A l'étage, tout le monde avait l'air plus ou moins calmé. La diplomatie de Gamble me surprendrait toujours. Steve me jeta un regard méfiant mais moins animé que tout à l'heure.

"-Nous avons décidés que l'opération Gemini ne se poursuivrait pas." Commença John en me voyant entrer.

 **"C'est pas comme si c'était possible en même temps.**

-Mais le sénat veut continuer d'utiliser vos capacités pour le bien de votre pays..." continua t-il.

 **"J'suis anglaise je vous signale !"** Grinçai-je intérieurement en jetant un regard blasé à mon supérieur.

"-Aussi vous retournerez dans les commandos hurlants et poursuivrez vos activités précédentes." Termina celui-ci.

Il pensait vraiment que nous renvoyer dans les commandos était une bonne idée ? Non parce que je pensais pas que Steve, James ou les autres nous referaient confiance de si tôt, même si nous étions techniquement dans le même camps.

Je m'apprêtais à contester cette décision, que je trouvais stupide, puis je me rappelais que je n'étais pas censée discuter les ordres.

"-Ce sera fait." Répondis je donc.

Gamble acquiesça, soulagé que je sois resté dans les clous cette fois. Lui et Philips se rendirent ensuite dans son bureau pour discuter des détails. Je restais donc seule avec Peggy, Steve et James. Ce qui était assez gênant étant donné que nous avions trahis la confiance des deux seconds.

"-Bien... Je reprends quand ?" Demandai-je, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

"-Dans trois jours, on retourne en Europe." Me répond Rogers sur un ton neutre.

"-Je vois... Je vous rejoindrais à l'aéroport." Précisai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

J'allais la refermer derrière moi avant de me raviser :

"-Oh, et on est désolé de vous avoir mentit."

Je n'attendis pas qu'ils réagissent et sortie de la salle. Arrivée dans la rue, je hélais un taxi et demandais au conducteur de me déposer chez moi.

Quelques instants plus tard, je poussais la porte de mon appartement. Je verrouillais ensuite celle-ci derrière moi, oui, je suis un peu parano. Ça n'a pas changé depuis. J'attrapais une pomme et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. J'en ressortis dix minutes plus tard avec les cheveux mouillés et des bandages refais.  
Je me laissais tomber sur le lit, réveillant ma douleur au dos. Je fixais le plafond pendant un moment avant de réussir à m'endormir.

* * *

 _D.H_

Je me réveillais en cherchant mon souffle, changer de corps en plein sommeil a tendance à couper la respiration. Je me redressais en passant une main dans mes cheveux pour ne plus les avoir dans mon champs de vision. Il ne devait pas être très tard, le soleil commençait à peine à entrer par la fenêtre.

 _"Au faite, je te laisse gérer, au moins pour la première mission._

 **Enfoirée vas..."**

Je passais les deux jours suivant à récupérer. Heureusement, je guéris vite et mes blessures par balles finirent par disparaître.

Le troisième jour à l'aube, j'attrapais un sac quasiment uniquement remplit d'armes et sortis de mon appartement pour me rendre à l'aéroport. Devant un avion de l'USAAF se trouvaient les membres des commandos hurlants et Mlle Carter. Je décidais de faire comme si de rien n'était et m'approchais du groupe.

"-Agent Carter." Saluai-je avec mon sourire habituel.

"-Agent Hale.

-L'avion est prêt à partir !" nous avertit le pilote.

Nous montâmes tous à l'intérieur et attachâmes nos ceintures pour le décollage.

"-Au faite, où on va ?" Demandai je aux autres.

"-On va dans un camp en France « libre », on va libérer des prisonniers alliés qui sont enfermés dans un château." Me répondit Steve.

"-Un château ?!" Relevai-je.

"-Ouais..." soupira Buck.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: France et Explosifs

"-Et qui parle français ici ?" M'informai-je après m'être remis de ma surprise.

"-Personne, c'est pour ça que l'agent Carter est ici." Dit Gabe en s'attachant avant le décollage.

"-Tant mieux, deux traducteurs valent mieux qu'un." Souris-je en acquiesçant.

"-Tu parles français ?" S'étonna Dugan en haussant un sourcil.

"-Je parle anglais, français, allemand et russe."

Devant le regard étonné des autres, j'essayais de me justifier :

"-Quatre langues, c'est quasiment le minimum pour être engagé au Security Service."

J'aurais mieux fais de me taire, maintenant, tous me regardaient étrangement, sauf Carter qui approuvait en hochant la tête.

"-T'as jeté un œil au dossier ?" me demanda James en attrapant quelque chose dans son paquetage.

Je secouais négativement la tête et attrapais le dossier qu'il me tendait. Il comportait plus d'une centaine de pages, avec un document sur chaque prisonnier. On y trouvait des militaires, des résistants qui n'avaient pas encore été exécutés, quelques politiques et un scientifique américain travaillant chez _Stark Industries_. Je commençais à lire le dossier, laissant les autres discuter entre eux.

Je relèvais la tête du dossier une heure et demie plus tard. Seuls Steve et moi étions réveillés. La première chose que je remarquais, c'était l'agent Carter qui s'était endormie sur l'épaule du blond. Et lui qui la regardait, un vague sourire aux lèvres. J'hésitais entre la furieuse tentation de me moquer de lui et de ne rien dire pour éviter de me le mettre à dos après ce que j'ai fait.  
Cependant, Steve finit par se rendre compte que je les regardais et prit cinq teintes dans les rouges. C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour que je laisse échapper un léger rire avant de remettre le dossier dans le sac de Buck pour éviter de regarder Steve et de continuer de rire.  
James émit un léger grognement, je l'avais visiblement réveillé:

"-Désolé." M'excusai-je en retournant à ma place, un restant de sourire aux lèvres.

"-Pas grave." Répliqua t-il en se redressant pour chasser ce qui restait de sa somnolence.

En levant les yeux, Bucky aperçut à son tour de la situation de Steve et ce fut à son tour de retenir un éclat de rire. Cette retenue l'obligeait à arborer un énorme sourire narquois à peine contenue que je devais partager au vu de la mine mi-gênée mi-agacée de notre cadet. Ce fut seulement par miracle que nous retrouvâmes notre calme, quelques minutes plus tard.  
Décidant de changer de sujet, James se tourna de nouveau vers moi:

"-Je peux te poser une question ?" Dit-il, une mine plus sérieuse au visage.

"-Oui, vas-y.

-Comment est ce que c'est possible ?" Continua t-il sans s'embarrasser de précision.

"-Le fait que ma sœur et moi sommes « dans le même corps » ?" Supposai-je, voyant très bien de quoi il parlait.

Il acquiesça.

"-D'après Winchester&Gamble, Sasha et moi sommes nés avec un gêne différent des autres êtres humains et apparemment, ça nous a donné des « capacités ». Ça ne s'est jamais déclenché avant la tentative de meurtre. Les scientifiques pensent que la réaction a eut lieu à cause de l'adrénaline ou de l'expérience de mort imminente. Le gêne a littéralement provoqué une fusion pour nous protéger, et a plus ou moins atomisé notre père par la même occasion."Expliquai-je sans prendre la peine de dissimuler mon cynisme et sarcasme habituel.

"-Ils en savent presque rien en fait." Remarqua Bucky en haussant un sourcil surpris.

"-Ouais..." soupirai-je.

"-Ça doit être compliqué de partager son corps avec sa sœur." Ajouta Steve d'une voix plus douce pour éviter de réveiller Carter.

"-Ça dépend, on a un système de blocage pour empêcher l'autre de voir ce qu'on voit, d'entendre ou d'avoir accès à nos pensés. Mais le changement de contrôle est assez aléatoire et ingérable. Un grand changement de température, un coup presque mortel ou une décharge électrique peut nous échanger." Repris-je, "Et ça peut aussi nous paralyser pendant quelques minutes.

-Ça explique que ce soit toi que j'ai vu sauter du pont mais que ce soit Sasha que j'ai récupéré au fond du fleuve." Comprit le brun.

"-Oui, avec les blessures, je suis rapidement tombé en hypothermie." Confirmai-je en soupirant au souvenir du plongeon.

"-C'est déjà arrivé en opération ?" m'interrogea Steve, légèrement inquiet.

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Ça n'était jamais arrivé à l'époque.

"-Non, jamais.

-Tant mieux, se retrouver avec toi, immobilisé au milieu de coup de feu, ça ne serait pas très pratique." Sourit Buck', amusé.

"-Bah, il y aurait sûrement quelqu'un pour le couvrir." Réplique le blond.

"-De ce coté là, je compte plus sur Bucky, lui il sait viser au moins." Me moquai-je, rappelant au blond les souvenirs du camp d'entrainement.

Ce dernier fit mine de bouder tandis que son meilleur ami éclatait de rire. Il reprit toutefois un air sérieux et désigna nos autres coéquipiers du pouce:

"-Faudra quand même que tu leurs présente Sasha, Steve leur a passé votre dossier, et ils te font toujours confiance, mais il va leur falloir un temps d'adaptation.

-Oui, je me doute mais je me suis dit que me voir moi, au moins pour la première mission, ce serait moins... Bizarre. En parlant de ça, je sais que Sasha s'est excusée pour nous deux l'autre jour mais ce n'est pas elle qui a agit..." commençai-je, cherchant mes mots pour pouvoir leur présenter mes excuses correctement.

Steve m'arrêta d'un signe de main, un sourire aux lèvres:

"-Tu étais là, littéralement, pour nous protéger et jouer les anges gardiens. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser de ne pas avoir cherché à comprendre après avoir lut le dossier." dit-il.

"-Si tu le dis... Dans tous les cas, je suis désolé pour le coup en traître de Sasha. Elle n'est pas vraiment du genre loyale en combat." Ajoutai-je tout de même.

"-Attends, elle t'a mit K.O ?!" S'étrangla James en regardant le super soldat.

"-Presque mit K.O. ! Et elle ne s'est pas battu à la loyale." Corrigea celui-ci en détournant légèrement le regard, visiblement gêné.

"-Mon dieu, faut vraiment que je rediscute avec cette fille." Affirma le sergent en riant de la mine de son cadet.

Nos rires et nos discussions finirent par réveiller les autres. Mine de rien, nous discutions depuis près d'une heure. Carter se réveilla doucement avant de s'écarter assez brusquement de Steve, les pommettes légèrement rosées. James et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu.

"-On est où ?" demanda Monty en jetant un regard à travers le hublot.

"-On atteindra le camp dans moins d'une heure." Lui répondit notre pilote.

"-Tant mieux, j'vais finir claustro sinon..." soupira Jim en faisant craquer sa nuque.

Comme l'avait dit l'aviateur, nous atterrîmes près du camp une heure plus tard. Caché sous les arbres d'une profonde et tortueuse forêt, celui-ci était composé d'un mélange hétéroclite d'américains, d'anglais et de français. Nous sortîmes de l'habitacle avec nos sacs. Un homme brun assez jeune aux yeux gris, en tenue de camouflage seulement décorée par ses plaques et ses deux décorations militaires qui me semblaient venir de l'armée anglaise, nous accueillit.

"-Messieurs, mademoiselle.

-Lieutenant Cartward." Salua Rogers.

"-On vous attendait pour mettre le plan en place." Avertit le brun en nous faisant signe d'approcher.

Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à une longue tente sous laquelle se trouvaient des tables d'appoint envahie de plans, de notes et autres documents. Le chef du camp nous montra une carte sur la table centrale :

"-Comme vous pouvez le voir, les allemands disposent de quatre garnisons de gardes entourant le château ainsi qu'une à l'intérieur. Le bâtiment est imprenable au vu des défenses allemandes et celles naturelles du lieu."

Je commençais à réfléchir à un plan. Sur la carte, les garnisons étaient disposées en un carré entourant le château, permettant aux ennemis de faire le tour du bâtiment rapidement et de facilement pouvoir envoyer des renforts.

"-Ces garnisons, elles font des rondes je suppose ?" M'informai-je en détachant mon regard de la paperasse.

"-Oui. En char d'assaut, surement des Panzer." Répliqua Cartward.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire en entendant ça.

"-Je sens qu'il a une idée..." soupira Dugan, sur un ton mi-désespéré mi-méfiant.

J'hochais positivement la tête :

"-Vous avez des explosifs ?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: Où Steve joue au baseball avec Hydra

Le chef de camp acquiesça lentement, me regardant d'un air inquiet. Il est vrai qu'avec le sourire que j'arborais et mes questions, j'aurais très facilement put passer pour un psychopathe.

"-Alors ? C'est quoi ton plan ?" me demanda Buck.

"-Simple : on place des explosifs sur les chars et on les fait exploser dès qu'ils sont au niveau des garnisons." Expliquai-je, "Vu les charges et munitions d'un seul char, ça sera largement assez.

-Vous avez des détonateurs ?" S'informa Carter en tournant de nouveau son attention vers Cartward.

"-Il doit nous en rester, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on en est assez pour toutes les garnisons." Soupira ce dernier.

"-Si vous avez des grenades ça devrait faire l'affaire.

-Un jour, tu proposeras un plan sans explosifs." Se moqua Steve avec un sourire railleur.

"-N'empêche que c'est eux qui marche le mieux !"

Steve me jeta un regard amusé.

"-Une fois qu'on aura fait exploser les tanks, il faudra qu'on vérifie s'il reste des survivants dans les garnisons, puis on devrait s'occuper du château." Proposa James.

Je secouais négativement la tête à l'idée. Celle-ci n'était en soit pas mauvaise mais je ne pensais pas me tromper en disant qu'utiliser un minimum de mes compétences stratégiques acquises avec l'Agence pourrait nous être utile:

"-Vaut mieux qu'on se divise dans ce cas, une équipe pour les garnisons et une autre pour le château, sinon on perdra l'effet de surprise.

-Chaque garnison comporte une vingtaine d'homme ! Vous n'êtes que huit !" S'étrangla Cartward, son regard alternant entre les huit hommes présents.

"-Nous sommes neuf." Corrigea l'agent Carter en retenant visiblement un rictus irrité.

"-Mademoiselle, vous ne comptez pas sérieusement aller au front ?" S'étonna le militaire en la dévisageant.

"-Croyez-moi, elle est meilleure que la plupart de vos hommes." Répliqua Steve avec un air d'apparence neutre.

J'échangais un regard amusé avec Bucky.

"-Admettons, à moins d'avoir beaucoup de chance et d'armes, vous allez vous faire massacrer."

Pour être franc, j'avais arrêté d'écouter, préférant observer les plans plutôt que prêter attention à notre pessimiste de service. En parlant des plans, quelque chose me dérangeais à leur propos, ils semblaient... Incomplet. Je n'étais pas spécialiste en château français mais je sentais que quelque chose manquait.

"- Excusez-moi, est-ce que tous les étages sont représentés sur ce plan ?" Les interrompis-je en relevant le nez.

"-Non, le bâtiment comporte des souterrains, ils sont représenté sur un autre plan. Qui doit être... Ici." répondit le brun en extirpant une grande feuille de dessous les autres papiers.

Il la posa sur la table, par-dessus la carte principale.

"-On dirait qu'on a notre porte d'entré." Dis-je avec un sourire.

"-D'après ce qu'on sait les otages sont juste au dessus." Ajouta le chef de camp.

"-On récupère les explosifs et on peut y aller." Conclut Steve.

Des éclaireurs, envoyés par Cartward il y a quelques temps, avaient noté les heures de patrouilles des quatre garnisons. Nous nous dispersâmes dans la forêt, chaque groupe étant sur l'itinéraire d'un des chars. Les tanks étant lents, nous passions par-dessous pour placer les explosifs. À un moment, j'avais bien crût que Frenchie allait se faire écraser pour de bon.  
Esquivant les lourdes chenilles, nous nous débarrassâmes de presque tout notre stock.

Après ça, nous nous séparâmes, certains suivirent les tanks, d'autres se préparèrent à les faire exploser. _Bizarrement_ , je me retrouvais dans une équipe avec un détonateur, en compagnie de Dugan et Monty. Je n'avais _nullement_ fait en sorte d'en garder un sur moi, bien entendu. Steve, Bucky et l'agent Carter étaient de leur côté partis vers les souterrains pour commencer à entrer dans le château.

Un signal nous prévient que les chars étaient rentrés dans leurs garnisons. Alors que j'allais pour appuyer sur le détonateur, une explosion retentit derrière moi, me projetant contre un arbre. Et j'avais comme dans l'idée que l'un des nôtres n'était pas responsable...

Je me relevais rapidement et lançais le détonateur à Monty pour qu'il fasse le travail à ma place. Je ne pourrais même pas profiter de mon propre plan...  
Ceci fait, je sortis immédiatement mon 38 de son holster et tirais en direction de l'explosion. Aucun des coups n'atteignit sa cible. Je faisais face à un agent d'Hydra, armé avec l'une de leurs armes futuristes, de la taille d'un petit canon portatif.

"-C'mon man..." grinçai je, à cette vue, "C'est déloyal."

Il répondit par un tir dans ma direction. J'esquivais et répliquais d'un coup dans la gorge, faisant tomber son casque. Après un court instant, il recommença à tirer. J'évitais une nouvelle blessure de justesse, laissant le tir terminer contre un arbre à la place. Au loin, les explosions commencèrent à retentir.

"-Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?!" M'exclamai-je en direction de Dugan et Monty.

L'irlandais hocha la tête et Monty appuya sur le détonateur qui, vu l'explosion qui s'en suivit, fit son boulot correctement. Apparemment, il allait falloir que j'arrête de critiquer _Stark_ _Industries_.

Je tirais en direction du poignet de mon adversaire et lui fit lâcher son arme, ainsi qu'un cri de douleur. Je profitais de sa déconcentration pour passer derrière lui. Je balayais ses jambes d'un coup de pied et le retient en attrapant une de ces épaules.

"-C'est pas ton jour." Dis-je avant de lui tirer une balle dans la nuque.

Pas sûr que tuer un ennemi désarmé est été bien vu par Steve mais bon, il n'était pas là et je préférais lui laisser l'image du soldat parfait. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu tuer un ennemi à terre ou désarmé, le contraire m'aurait étonné remarque. Je laissais tomber le corps du soldat et rangeais mon arme. Dugan et Monty étant déjà partis vers le camp, je me dépêchais donc de les y rejoindre.

À peine arrivé qu'ils me dirent d'aller dans le château aider Steve et Bucky. Je levais les yeux au ciel et mais m'exécutais.  
Je finis par trouver l'entré des souterrains. La porte, auparavant dissimulée sous le lierre, pendait désormais misérablement sur ses gonds, signe du passage de mes amis. J'entrais. Comme je m'y attendais, les caves étaient sombres et humides. C'est là qu'être un mutant est pratique : on a la vision nocturne intégrée !

Je souris et avançais dans le couloir. Alors que j'arrivais vers une nouvelle porte, je butais contre un corps au sol. Un agent d'Hydra. Probablement tué d'un coup de bouclier, au vu de l'angle étrange et contre nature de son cou.

"-Ok, pas si parfait que ça le soldat..."

Une fois la porte passée, je commençais à entendre les échos des coups de feu et des cris à l'étage. Visiblement, ils avaient commencé la fête sans moi. Je grimpais donc rapidement les escaliers pour arriver à l'étage.

Alors que j'arrivais au palier, un agent sombre fusa juste devant moi, manquant de peu mon visage, pour aller s'écraser contre le mur dans un craquement d'os désagréable. Ceci me rappela la passion de Steve pour le baseball. Sport auquel je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours rien soit disant passant.

 _Qui ça étonne en même temps?_

Je courus dans la pièce suivante. Dans celle-ci, entourés d'agents d'Hydra et dos à dos, se trouvaient Steve et Bucky.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14: Gareth O'Donell et son idée brillante

J'observais mes deux coéquipiers se débrouiller avec un sourire amusé pendant un instant avant de me décider à les aider. J'utilisais mes deux dernières balles pour tuer deux agents, laissant une ouverture dans le groupe.

"-Je peux m'incruster ?" demandai-je en rechargeant mon arme.

"-Je t'en prie ! Me répondis Steve en lançant son bouclier contre un agent d'Hydra, propulsant ce dernier par la fenêtre.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Je rechargeais ensuite avant de tirer dans le dos d'un agent assez stupide pour ne pas s'être retourné. À nous trois, nous nous débarrassâmes rapidement de la dizaine de gardes.

"-Où sont les prisonniers ? Ils étaient pas censés être ici !?" M'étonnai-je en m'apercevant que l'étage semblait vide de tout autre individu.

"-Ils ont étés déplacés tout en haut !" Me répliqua Buck' en commençant de grimper les escaliers.

"-On a intérêt à se dépêcher, on a pas coupés les communications j'vous signale !" M'exclamai-je en le suivant.

"-Je sais !"

À l'étage restait encore quelques soldats qui s'empressèrent de nous accueillir avec des tirs.

"-Je m'en occupe, allez chercher les prisonniers !" nous ordonna Steve.

Nous acquiesçâmes et continuâmes de monter. Le dernier étage était pratiquement vide, si ce n'était les cinq gardes que nous tuâmes immédiatement. Bucky et moi étions dans un large couloir décoré de peintures et de tapisseries, au parquet miel couvert de lourd tapis. Entre les œuvres de décoration se trouvaient plusieurs portes sans distinction.

"-Et merde..."

Nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre mais nous finîmes tout de même par ouvrir toutes les portes. Après quatre tentatives ratées, des cris m'alertèrent.

"-Ils sont là !" Averti-je mon coéquipier pour qu'il me rejoigne.

Nous enfonçâmes la porte verrouillée, envoyant le battant au sol. La pièce était grande mais je ne portais pas beaucoup attention au décor pour me concentrer sur la vingtaine de prisonniers enchaînés.

"-On va vous sortir de là." Dis-je en français.

Dans le lot des prisonniers se trouvaient des militaires, quelques magistrats et un scientifique irlandais que je reconnus pour avoir lut son dossier dans l'avion. Il avait une trentaine d'années, des cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux, des yeux bruns entourés de lourdes cernes et un aspect maladif, renforcé par sa maigreur. Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, et ils l'étaient, il s'appelait Gareth O'Donell et c'était un expert en biophysique de _Stark Industries_.

Nous commencions à défaire leurs entraves, principalement en tirant dessus je l'admets, lorsque Steve fit son apparition, un trousseau de clés à la main.

"-Qui êtes vous ?" S'informa un magistrat chauve dans un anglais hachuré.

"-Captain America et ses commandos hurlants." Annonça Buck' en continuant de détacher les prisonniers.

La tête des captifs manqua de me faire rire, visiblement, ce que disait Buck n'avait pas vraiment l'air de les rassurer. Pas du tout même.

"-Dépêchons nous de sortir de là !" fit Steve lorsque tout le monde fut libéré.

"-Descendez jusqu'au sous-sol !" Ordonnai je en anglais puis en français aux ex-captifs.

"-Où est ton espionne préférée ?" demanda le brun en descendant les escaliers.

"-Partie chercher des documents !" expliqua Steve sans s'attarder sur l'adjectif utilisé par son meilleur ami.

Je souris d'un air narquois.

"-Dan et moi on va s'occuper des prisonniers, vas la chercher ! C'est pas le moment de perdre un agent !" lui lança James.

Le blond hocha la tête et partit vers les bureaux où l'agent Carter était censée récupérer des dossiers top secret (encore) d'Hydra. Je sais qu'il s'agissait là d'un aspect important de notre travail, mais ça commençait à devenir redondant. Pendant ce temps, Bucky et moi faisions descendre les ex-prisonniers dans les souterrains.

La vue des cadavres ne sembla déranger que les politiciens qui prirent une teinte verdâtre. Nous les ignorâmes et sortîmes des caves. Devant celles-ci nous attendait le reste des commandos hurlants. Avec un tank... Encore... Gabe en sortit, suivit de Dugan.

"-C'est quoi votre problème avec les chars allemands !?" M'exclamai-je en les voyants.

C'était déjà eux qui avaient embarqués le tank d'Hydra à Aziano. Dugan se met à rire tandis que son acolyte charophile haussait les épaules:

"-T'étais bien content de le trouver quand t'es tombé dans les pommes il me semble, non?" Railla t-il.

Je grimaçais caricaturalement mais ne répliquais rien.

"-Bon, c'est bien beau d'être sortit, mais maintenant vaudrait mieux qu'on se tire." Prévint Buck' en surveillant les alentours

Peu de temps après ces mots, Steve revint avec l'agent Carter qui tenait sous le bras une bonne dizaine de documents.

"-Agent Carter, vous pouvez expliquer à ces messieurs que l'on rentre au camp ? Et dites leurs aussi que ceux qui sont fatigués peuvent s'installer sur le tank." Continua James en les voyant arriver.

La militaire traduisit et Gabe me lança un sourire narquois :

"-Tu vois qu'il est utile !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, rentre donc dans ta boite de conserve et ferme là !" Lui répliquai-je

"-À vos ordres !" Singea t-il avec un salut militaire exagéré.

Je souris et levais les yeux au ciel.

Nous partîmes, précédés par le tank, en direction du camp quelques instants plus tard. Steve était resté derrière, avec l'agent Carter, Buck' allait encore le charrier là-dessus quand on serait rentré. J'avançais tranquillement quand j'entendis quelqu'un tomber. Je me retournais et allais aider O'Donell à se relever.

"-Merci, monsieur ?

 **Je fais si vieux que ça !?**

 _On dirait..._

-Daniel Hale, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Dan." Répondis-je.

"-Daniel Hale... Pourquoi votre nom me dit quelque chose..." murmura t-il en reprenant sa marche.

Je le suivis, légèrement intrigué par ses paroles.

"-Je sais ! L'agent Gemini ! C'est ça !" s'écria t-il finalement.

"-La mission a été suspendue mais, oui, c'est moi. Enfin, à moitié.

-Votre cas, à vous et votre sœur, est l'un des plus intéressant sur lequel j'ai put travailler. Il y a bien ces deux autres cas, mais ils se trouvent en Allemagne et vous comprendrez bien entendu que je n'ai nullement put m'informer dessus. Mais le votre! Ça c'est du jamais vu ! Pas étonnant que les services secrets vous aient engagé malgré votre absence totale d'expérience! Dommage que votre dossier soit si... Incomplet !" poursuivit-il, sans prendre ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois sa respiration.

Je le regardais faire, mi-surpris mi-paniqué, il allait finir par manquer d'oxygène à ce train là!

"-Qu'est ce qui vous intéresses tant ?" Lui demandai je cependant.

"-Tout ! Capacités, limites, déclencheur, fusion, séparation..." commença t-il en faisant de grands mouvement de mains.

J'aurais put critiquer les gesticulades incessantes de mon interlocuteur mais la fin de sa phrase m'interpella. Je m'arrêtais et fronçais les sourcils :

"-Vous pensez que c'est possible ?

-Et bien, tout dépends des facteurs, mais au vu des changements de contrôle et de la situation de fusion, sûrement." M'expliqua le scientifique.

"-Là, vous m'intéressez...

-Si vous me fournissez les informations nécessaires et que j'arrive à retourner à _Stark Industries_ , je pourrais commencer mes recherches sur le sujet. Il faudrait que vous veniez à nos labos pour faire quelques tests." Continua t-il sur un ton plus lent et posé.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il se passerait si nous réussissions à nous séparer ?" M'informai-je en continuant de marcher.

"-Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. Il y a beaucoup de situations possibles, ça pourrait être très simple comme très dangereux. D'où les tests.

-Vu la fusion et ses dégâts, je vote pour la situation dangereuse." Répliquai je en soupirant.

" _Danger ou pas danger, ça m'intéresse. Et toi ?_

 **Plutôt deux fois qu'une.** "


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: Où Sasha apprend à ne pas tuer des gens

A peine notre assentiment donné, la machine à paroles infernale qu'était Gareth se remit en marche. Et pourtant, il avait dit vouloir me poser ses questions une fois arrivé au camp...

A force de marcher (et de discuter pour Gareth), nous arrivâmes aux tentes. J'espérais qu'ils avaient prévu ce qu'il fallait pour s'occuper des blessés graves. A part Jim qui était blessé à la jambe, nous allions bien mais il y avait environ cinq ou six blessés graves dans les captifs que nous avions libéré.  
Seulement, au lieu de voir médecins et infirmiers débarquer pour les prendre en charge, nous vîmes un homme d'environ quarante ans au crâne dégarni arriver, complètement paniqué par ce qu'il voyait.

"-Sérieusement ?" Grinçai-je en le voyant chercher le blessé le plus grave pour commencer son travail.

Apparemment, ça ne plût pas non plus à l'agent Carter qui se dirigea rapidement vers Cartward, un air peu commode au visage. Un seul médecin pour plusieurs blessés graves, à côté, Azzano était un hôpital de guerre spécialisé!  
Peggy revint finalement vers nous. Elle secoua négativement la tête devant notre question silencieuse. Visiblement, nous allions devoir nous débrouiller avec un seul médecin.

" _Où est ce qu'on achète les cercueils ?_

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a des compétences médicales ?" demanda d'une voix forte Steve avec un air mi-irrité mi-inquiet.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ceux que nous étions allé chercher mourir à cause d'un manque d'effectifs. Il eut quelques murmures, puis, un soldat leva la main. Steve lui fit signe de rejoindre le médecin qui était déjà partit soigner les blessés. Je lâchais un lourd soupir.

" _On va pas aller loin avec un médecin et un infirmier de base... Autant que j'y aille, ce sera plus simple._ "

J'acquiesçais légèrement. Je me rapprochais donc de Steve pour lui parler:

"-Je ne suis pas médecin, mais Sasha se débrouille plutôt bien, elle devrait pouvoir aider." Dis-je à l'intention du blond.

Ceux qui nous entouraient, à part ceux qui faisaient partit des commandos, me regardèrent comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit.

" _On peut pas dire qu'on l'ait gardé longtemps le notre..._

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?" S'inquiéta Steve en me lançant un regard légèrement méfiant.

En même temps, je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'attendre à ce qu'il fasse immédiatement confiance à Sasha après son comportement envers lui.

" _Eh ! Je me suis excusée!_

-Steve, elle ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres, tout comme moi...

-Oui, mais toi, tu ne m'as pas attaqué en traître !" répliqua Rogers.

"-C'est pas faux, mais à part en combat, elle est plutôt loyale." lui assurai-je.

" _'Fin, ça dépends avec qui._

 **T'aide pas du tout là."**

Steve sembla réfléchir, puis acquiesça :

"-Allez-y, ça sera l'occasion de faire les présentations aux autres."

C'est clair que là, manquer les présentations risquaient d'être assez compliqué. J'hochais tout de même positivement la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, avant de laisser ma soeur faire son boulot.

* * *

S.A:

Ma première réaction une fois de retour fut de m'étirer, sous les regards choqués de la plupart des personnes présentes. Même les coéquipiers de Dan, et les miens aussi du coup?, semblaient sur le point de reconsidérer tout ce qu'ils pensaient savoir. Je saluais vaguement le Captain d'un signe de main avant de me tourner vers le reste des soldats:

"-Alors, ils sont où vos blessés ?" Lançai je.

Et comme je m'y attendais, aucune réaction ne me parvint. Je levais les yeux au ciel: c'était repartit pour une séance d'explication. Mais celle-là serait courte, je n'avais pas le temps de faire plus.

"-Sasha Allen, j'suis la sœur de Dan, on est coincés dans le même corps et on peut échanger corps et esprit, maintenant que ceci est dit, je réitère ma question: Où sont vos blessés?!" M'exclamai-je, légèrement agacée.

Cette fois ci, j'eu une réponse :

"-Ils sont vers le tank." me répondit Carter avec un air compatissant.

"-Merci Peggy." La remerciai-je en me dirigeant vers le blindé.

Je repassais toutefois vers l'avion pour y prendre mon sac. Si celui-ci contenait surtout des armes, j'y avais aussi stocké du matériel médical, du moins le nécessaire. Une fois correctement équipée, j'arrivais vers le Panzer.

Le premier médecin et l'infirmier « de secours » étaient déjà là en train de s'occuper d'un politicien malmené. Je m'approchais moi même d'un prisonnier, militaire au vu de l'uniforme couvert de sang, qui était blessé au niveau du torse et des épaules. La blessure au torse semblait avoir déclenchée une hémorragie externe que j'espérais toutefois contenue.  
J'ouvris mon sac et y attrapais une bouteille d'alcool fort (très), des bandages ainsi que du fil et une aiguille stérilisés.

Alors que je commençais à désinfecter les plaies du soldat, ses cris (probablement dus à l'alcool) alertèrent le médecin qui débarqua :

"-Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez !?" S'exclama celui-ci avec un air horrifié devant ce que je faisais.

"-Je soigne un blessé, contrairement à vous." Dis-je, sans lever les yeux de ma tâche.

"-Mais bien sur ! Une femme médecin ! Sur un champ de bataille en plus ! Vous n'avez certainement pas les compétences ! En plus de n'avoir rien à faire ici !

 **Mais il va me lâcher ce connard?! Ou je vais devoir lui faire bouffer ses dents?**

-Figurez vous qu'en plus d'avoir des compétences médicales, j'ai aussi une arme. Et je sais m'en servir." Répliquai-je sur ton calme que je ne savais pas posséder pour ce genre de circonstances.

Je finis de désinfecter cette plaie là et commençais à en extraire la balle, ce que je réussis à faire rapidement.

"-Mais bien sûr, retournez dans la tente de votre fiancé ma jolie !" Railla t-il avec un sourire arrogant et à moitié pervers sur les lèvres.

Je me levais avec un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, prête à le frapper. Au visage. Pour lui casser le nez. Ou alors un coup de pied entre les jambes, histoire de le priver de la virilité qu'il ne possédait pas.  
Et forcément, au moment où j'allais le frapper, quelqu'un approcha.

"-Il y a un problème ici ?" demande la voix du sergent Barnes arrivant dans notre dos.

Je levais de nouveau les yeux au ciel, s'il sortait une connerie, je le frapperais aussi. Dette ou pas dette.

"-Oui ! Cette femme prétend des stupidités et elle n'a rien à faire ici ! Qui plus est, elle est surement entrée en fraude !

-Comment vous dire ça..." commença James, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

Je lui jetais un regard circonspect, pas forcément des plus sympathiques, je l'admet.

"-Enfin Sergent ! Vous voyez bien que cette belle idiote n'a rien à faire ici !" s'exclama le médecin.

Je fis craquer les jointures de mes doigts, une par une , à deux doigts de lui coller une droite.

'' **Je vais le tuer...**

 _Wow, du calme Sasha !_

-Cette idiote comme vous dites, est un membre des commandos hurlants, au même titre que moi ou que Captain America. L'insulter elle, c'est nous insulter tous. Oh, et juste à titre de mise en garde, elle a foutu Steve Rogers K.O en combat singulier." Termina le sergent en haussant un sourcil irrité.

Le chauve pâlit violemment. Son regard se posa sur moi, puis sur James et enfin, sur les armes que nous possédions tous les deux. Il balbutia ce qui devait être un "d'accord" avant de s'éclipser le plus rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettait.

* * *

Hey there!

Désolé pour ma trèèèès longue absence ! C'est quasiment impossible de tenir un agenda de post avec mon bac et les devoirs que j'ai en ce moment (ça, et l'inspiration qui change tellement que je pourrais finir par me mettre à écrire du My Little Pony), aussi, les chapitres sont très aléatoire.

Bon, ça, c'était la mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne, c'est que j'ai jusqu'au chapitre 22 maintenant! (Et je suis en panne d'inspi pour le moment, mais ça devrait revenir bientôt ^^) Je ne vous promets pas un chapitre par semaine mais ça sera toujours mieux que la pause que vous venez de subir !  
Sur-ce, je vous laisse :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16: Où Sasha joue les diplomates

"-Et moi qui pensais pouvoir enfin me défouler sur quelqu'un..." Soupirai-je, faussement déçue à la vue du départ du médecin.

"-Et vous auriez été le seul médecin du camp. Retour à la case départ." Me fit remarquer James avec un sourire amusé.

"-Ouais, non, laissez tomber : trop de boulot." Acquiesçai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je retournais donc à la hauteur du blessé et commençais à recoudre la blessure qu'il avait au torse. Heureusement pour lui, la balle n'était pas ressortie. Le problème des impacts de balles c'est que d'un côté, c'est circulaire et propre mais que de l'autre, c'est un trou béant avec des tissus déchirés tout autour. Et c'est la galère à recoudre.

"-Tout en soignant vos patients, vous pouvez m'expliquer comment vous avez mit Steve k.o ?" demanda le brun en me regardant faire, appuyé sur le char.

Je haussais les épaules sans lever les yeux de ce que je faisais :

"-Le pauvre n'avait pas vraiment de chance. Il était choqué parce qu'il venait de voir, à savoir le changement entre Dan et moi, alors j'en ai profité. Je l'ai eu par surprise et puis... On ne peut pas dire que j'utilise des styles de combat qu'on enseigne à l'armée ou lors de bagarre de bar." Expliquai-je en terminant les points de sutures. "Vous pouvez me passer les bandages? Et oui, je l'ai frappé alors qu'il était à terre. "

Quitte à ce qu'il me reste dans les pattes, autant qu'il se rende utile non? James s'exécuta donc avant de reprendre:

"-Pourtant Dan est plutôt loyal en combat. Et je ne le pense pas capable de frapper Steve...

-Je ne suis pas mon frère. Etre loyal en combat avec notre boulot, c'est du suicide ou presque. Quant au fait de frapper votre ami, il ne l'aurait jamais fait de son plein grès, mais nous devions absolument sortir du camps après qu'il ait découvert le dossier. C'était ça ou j'aurais dut jouer les pauvres petites demoiselles éplorées. Et je préfère largement frapper des gens que de faire ça." Répliquai-je en versant de l'alcool sur le bandage.

Je redressais le blessé afin d'entourer son torse de bandages avant de passer aux deux autres blessures qu'il avait à l'épaule. J'en retirais les débris de balles avant d'appliquer la même procédure qu'à la blessure précédente. Désinfection, couture et bandage.

"-Je vois... J'ai l'impression que c'est vous l'aînée, je me trompe ?

-Oui, c'est moi, mais je ne pense pas qu'une heure fasse une grande différence entre moi et mon frère. J'ai juste appris plus vite que lui à faire ce qu'il fallait pour nous protéger." Répondis-je simplement.

Le militaire que j'étais en train de soigner avait cessé de crier depuis quelque temps déjà, probablement désormais à moitié (voir complètement) dans les vapes'. Je terminais mon dernier bandages avant de me redresser:

"-Vous pourriez l'emmener dans la tente où sont les blessés? J'en ai d'autres à soigner avant de rentrer." fis-je au sergent.

Celui-ci acquiesça et releva le militaire pour l'aider à marcher (enfin, il le portait à moitié surtout) jusqu'à la tente qui servait d'infirmerie.  
Pendant ce temps là, je passais à un second blessé. Puis un autre, puis encore un, puis encore un. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait nos rescapés. Pas de doute, Hydra savait vraiment s'occuper de ses prisonniers...

À la tombée du jour, la plupart des blessés avait été soigné, que ce soit par moi ou par les deux autres, puis transporté dans l'infirmerie. Quand j'en sortie enfin, le jour s'éteignait derrière les arbres. Heureusement que Dan n'avait pas été blessé, sinon, on aurait _vraiment_ été mal. Des militaires formaient quelques groupes épars patrouillant autour du camp en discutant. J'entendais des voix et quelques rires venant des tentes où l'on distinguait des silhouettes éclairées par des lumières.

Sourire aux lèvres, je fouillais mes poches pour trouver mes cigarettes. Je finis par en tirer un étui froissé dans la poche intérieur de ma veste. J'en tirais une et l'allumais en m'enfonçant dans le camps.  
Alors que je passais près de la tente où ils (comprendre les commandos hurlants, Peggy et Cartward) avaient planifié l'attaque du château, j'entendis des exclamations en provenant.

" **Pas moyen de fumer tranquillement...** " grinçai je en tirant sur ma cigarette.

Je ne pris pas la peine de signaler ma présence et entrais directement dans la tente. Ce n'était pas comme si je risquais la cour martiale ou une autre connerie du genre.

À l'intérieur se trouvaient, Cartward, le médecin ainsi que Rogers et James. Ces quatre là semblaient en pleine discussion. Enfin, dispute conviendrait mieux. Sur un sujet qui m'était inconnu et dont, soyons franc, je n'avais strictement rien à faire. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'ils m'empêchaient de fumer tranquillement.

"-Vous êtes sûr que c'est le moment et l'endroit pour faire une scène de ménage ? On n'est pas très loin d'un terrain ennemi j'vous rappelle." Raillai-je en approchant.

"-Enfin quelqu'un de censé !" dit Steve en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je souris, légèrement étonnée, ce n'est pas venant de lui que j'aurais attendu ça.

"-Merci, mais pas sûr que beaucoup soient d'accord."

Le médecin et le chef de camp se tournèrent vers moi.

"-On peut savoir qui vous êtes ?! Et comment êtes vous entrée ici ?!" S'étrangla ce dernier en me voyant tranquillement fumer dans sa tente.

 **"Aïe, il a pas dut assister à la... Métamorphose...**

 _Tu dramatise un peu là..._

 **À peine.**

"-C'est elle ! C'est elle qui prétend être dans l'armée !" s'exclama l'autre en me reconnaissant.

Je lui jetais un regard blasé :

"-Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? J'ai jamais dit que je faisais partie de l'armée !

-Je pense qu'il a surtout l'ouïe sélective." Répliqua James en levant les yeux au ciel.

"-Vous les aviez pas prévenus pour Dan et moi ?" M'étonnai-je en me tournant vers le blond.

"-Eh bien... Il est possible que j'ai oublié." Admit celui-ci en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

"-Tout s'explique..." soupirai-je en tirant sur ma cigarette.

"-Je réitère ma question : qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici ?" demanda Cartward.

"-Agent Allen de l'agence Winchester & Gamble, je fais partie des commandos hurlants depuis quelques jours seulement." Répondis-je en souriant poliment.

 _"Mon dieu, c'est moi ou tu deviens diplomate ?_

 **Rappelle moi qui est le meilleur manipulateur de nous deux ?**

 _... La ferme. C'est toi l'espionne."_

Cartward regarda le Captain, cherchant une confirmation de sa part. Celui-ci acquiesça.

"-C'est bizarre, j'aurais juré ne pas vous avoir vu dans l'avion ou à la réunion..." murmura le chef de camp.

"-C'est une longue histoire." Coupa James, apparemment pressé de pouvoir sortir de là, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Cartward haussa les épaules:

"-De toutes manières, vous repartez bientôt. Vous devriez aller retrouver vos coéquipiers, ils sont dans la tente centrale. Quant à moi, j'ai à parler à Monsieur Desclin." Conclu t-il en regardant le médecin.

Steve hocha la tête et sortit de la tente, suivit de James et moi.

"-Je comprends mieux ce que doit supporter Peggy maintenant." Dis je, en tirant sur ma cigarette tout en suivant les deux hommes.

"-Que voulez vous ? Les hommes sont stupides." Railla James en ouvrant la tente.

"-Je dirais juste d'éviter les généralités. Vous êtes au courant que vous pouvez me tutoyer d'ailleurs ?" Ajoutai-je en m'adressant aux deux militaires.

Steve acquiesça sans répondre et entra dans la tente.

"-Je prends note." Répliqua le sergent en rejoignant nos coéquipiers.

J'écrasais ma cigarette et les suivis. La tente étaient remplie de discussion et de rires, la plupart provenant de la table où se trouvait le reste des commandos que nous rejoignîmes. Rogers partit se chercher une chaise tandis que Buck' et moi prenions les deux sièges restant.

"-Alors ? Vous avez réussit à soigner tout le monde ?" demanda Monty avec un sourire amusé.

"-Au bout de trois heures, oui. Dont une passée à me disputer avec le seul autre médecin sur mes capacités cognitives et médicales." Répondis je en soupirant.

"-J'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire à ce niveau là." Dit Jim en reposant son écuelle métallique sur la table.

"-Le nombre de médecin ?" supposa Gabe.

Notre coéquipier acquiesça.

"-C'est normal, la plupart sont envoyés sur les fronts principaux, là où il y a le plus de soldats." Expliquai-je en attrapant de quoi manger.

"-Comment tu l'sais ?" S'étonna Frenchie.

J'haussais les épaules :

"-On m'a envoyé en mission là-bas, pendant quelques temps. Pas super à voir. On dirait pas qu'on reprend du terrain."

J'omis bien sûr de préciser que cette mission était, techniquement, pour le compte d'Hydra.

James hocha positivement la tête sans répondre, quant aux autres, ils me fixaient comme si je venais de faire exploser quelque chose d'important.

"-Sasha Allen, espionne pour une agence gouvernementale, ça vous dit quelque chose ? A moins que Dan et Steve n'aient rien dit ?" Lançai-je avec un sourire amusé.

"-Ben disons qu'on n'est pas encore habitués." Me répondit Dugan.

"-Tu m'étonne, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on croise des mutants." Admis-je en hochant vaguement la tête

Steve revient finalement avec deux chaises et l'agent Carter en prime. Je me décalais pour qu'ils puissent s'installer côte à côte. Je souris d'un air amusé : les deux n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards mais jamais au même moment. J'comprenais pourquoi Dan et Bucky se moquaient de leur meilleur ami.

"-Vous avez fait les présentations ?" demanda ce dernier en s'installant.

"-Oui, mais je pensais que tu leur aurais expliqué tout le bordel." Répliquai-je.

"-Je leur ai donné le dossier !" Se défendit Steve en levant les mains devant lui en signe de défense.

Je jetais un regard interrogatif à James.

"-C'est vrai, je l'ai lut." Confirma t-il.

"-Ceci étant dit, j'ai une question !" Repris Frenchie avec son accent pour le moins laborieux.

"-Quoi ?" demanda Monty en se tournant vers lui.

"-Quand est-ce qu'on rentre ?"

Je souris, amusée:

"-Je dois admettre que c'est une bonne question.

-L'avion arrive demain, On atterrira après demain à New York." Répondis Peggy.

"-Au fait, il faudrait que deux d'entre vous accompagne O'Donell chez _Stark Industries_." Annonça le Captain.

"-Je peux y aller, il a des questions sur Dan et moi." Proposai-je en attrapant une bouteille d'alcool.

"-Je viendrais avec toi, Stark me doit un nouveau fusil." Ajouta James.

Voyant qu'il y avait des volontaires, les autres reprirent leurs conversations sur un autre sujet. Steve acquiesça:

"-Il a des des idées sur vos capacités ?" Supposa t-il.

"-Plutôt sur comment nous séparer. Mais aussi sur nos capacités aussi je suppose.

-C'est possible ?!" S'exclama t-il d'un air étonné.

Je hausse les épaules avec un air et un sourire quelque peu désabusé :

"-Je n'en sais rien. Si ça marche, sans nous tuer, ça risque de nous enlever la plupart de nos capacités et si ça ne marche pas... Well, on sera surement plus là pour en parler." Expliquai-je en portant l'alcool à mes lèvres.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17: Promenons nous dans les bois, pendant qu'Hydra n'y est pas...

Sur ces mots, James et Peggy manquèrent de s'étrangler avec leur bière:

"-C'est si dangereux que ça ?!" s'inquiéta la première.

"-Eh bien... C'est surtout qu'on ne sait rien sur les conséquences d'une séparation. Et quand on voit ce qu'il s'est passé quand on a fusionné, il y a toutes les raisons du monde de penser que ça ne va pas se faire sans danger." Continuai-je.

 _"_ _On a pas fait tant de dégâts..._

 **Ouais, on a juste atomisé notre cinglé de père.**

-Et Dan est d'accord ?" Repris Steve, pensant sûrement que mon frère jouerait la carte de la prudence.

"-L'idée est de lui à la base." Répondis-je.

"-Et toi ? Tu es d'accord pour tenter le coup ?" s'enquit l'agent Carter.

J'acquiesçais en haussant les épaules:

"-Au point où on en est. Dan est le plus prudent de nous deux, c'est dire à quel point on a plus envie de subir ça. Et puis, franchement, on a vu pire. Je crois.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre deux agents..." fit Rogers, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées.

Je me crispais immédiatement. C'est quelque chose que je faisais toujours à cette époque là. Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'on m'enlève ma liberté. Même si ce n'était qu'une parole en l'air, une pensée sur le long terme ou pour la sécurité d'un groupe. C'était le truc à ne pas dire. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle je n'avais jamais éprouvé de remords pour la mort de mon père et c'était celle-là.

"-Ça reste notre décision, non ?" Répliquai-je sur un ton méfiant.

 _"_ Pas la peine de passer sur la défensive Sasha , il doit juste être inquiet.

 **Oh la ferme toi! Tu n'étais pas capable de remarquer nos chaînes à l'époque, pourquoi tu le serais aujourd'hui?!**

 _Sasha._ _.."_

Je secouais la tête et bloquais l'accès qu'avait Dan à mes pensées et à mes sens.

"-Je dis juste que ça n'en vaut pas forcément la peine. Ça serait vous mettre en danger sciemment en plus d'affaiblir le groupe." Répondit Steve en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"-Comment est-ce que tu saurais ce qui en vaut la peine? Ce n'est pas toi qui es concerné aux dernières nouvelles." Répliquai-je en tapant nerveusement des doigts sur la table.

Peggy me lança un regard inquiet. Je ne devais pas avoir l'air rassurante en même temps. Je me méfiais et je devais sûrement ressembler à un animal se sentant piégée. Et vu ma condition (à savoir Mutante), je comprends tout à fait qu'elle soit inquiète à mon sujet. Ou à celui de Steve.

"-Bien sûr que si je suis concerné ! Je te signale que toi, comme Dan, vous faites partis des commandos ! Vous êtes sous mes ordres et sous ma responsabilité !" s'exclama Steve.

"-Rogers, c'est pas pour saper ton autorité darling, mais la seule raison pour laquelle je suis là, à part le fait que Dan t'apprécie beaucoup, c'est mon boss. Et crois moi, je n'obéis aux ordres que lorsque je le veux. Je ne suis pas un soldat et je ne veux pas en être un. J'ai rien contre toi, mais je te déconseille de ne serait-ce qu'essayer de m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux." lançai-je sur un ton qui tenait presque du grondement.

Les discussions autour de nous s'estompèrent peu à peu pour se concentrer sur la nôtre. Bien que notre discussion tienne plus du duel oral qu'autre chose. Le problème, c'est que Steve était, et est toujours, une vrai tête de mule. Comme moi. Lorsqu'on est fixé sur un truc, il nous en faut beaucoup pour changer d'avis.

"-Sasha, je n'essaye pas de te donner un ordre, j'essaye de te faire comprendre que le danger de l'expérience n'est pas que sur toi et Dan! Il est aussi sur chacun de nous! Chaque membre de cette équipe est important, Dan a sauvé au moins une fois la vie de chacun d'entre nous, et inversement! Je n'ai pas envie de voir mourir des coéquipiers ou des amis." conclut Steve en secouant la tête.

Je devais admettre que l'inquiétude dans ses yeux n'avait pas l'air feinte. Et puis, même si je n'étais toujours pas d'accord avec ce que Rogers disait, Dan m'en voudrait à mort si je me le mettais à dos, lui ou James d'ailleurs. Je n'arrivais juste pas à m'habituer au fait d'être dans un groupe.  
Ça avait toujours été que nous deux. Que ce soit avec notre père, dans la rue, dans les services secrets ou dans l'agence. Nous deux et personne d'autre. Personne à protéger, personne pour qui nous avions besoin de nous inquiéter. Et puis il avait fallut que mon crétin de frère s'attache à Steve, puis à Bucky. J'étais apparemment bonne pour devoir suivre le mouvement. Lorsqu'on est coincé dans le même corps que quelqu'un d'autre, on est bien obligé de faire des concessions...

"-Je comprends, et je dois avouer que je me sentirais très con d'avoir votre mort sur la conscience, surtout si c'est notre boulot de vous garder en vie. Mais ça ne change rien, notre décision est prise. Si O'Donell peut nous séparer, nous le ferons." Affirmai-je en me balançant sur ma chaise.

"-Ouais, mais si vous risquez la désintégration, c'est p't'être pas la meilleure option." Reprit James en fronçant les sourcils.

"-Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où on a faillit mourir. Franchement, la désintégration sonne pas si mal comparée à ce qu'on a put vivre." Raillai-je avec un sourire narquois.

"-Ce n'est pas une raison pour continuer d'essayer." Fit Peggy en haussant un sourcil réprobateur.

J'acquiesçais vaguement :

"-Certes. Mais notre décision est déjà prise, on veut tenter le coup."

Steve secoua la tête :

"-Aussi butée que son frère." Ajouta t-il donc.

"-Venant de toi, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un mal." répliqua son meilleur ami.

Cette dernière remarque déclencha quelques rires, finissant de dissiper la tension présente.

* * *

Le lendemain à l'aube, les prisonniers américains et les commandos s'étaient rassemblés dehors, au milieu du camp. Les blessés graves que nous avions soignés ne pouvant pas supporter le voyage que nous allions faire, nous les laissions là, ils seraient rapatriées plus tard en Angleterre avec le reste des évadés.

Alors que j'attendais en discutant avec Gabe et Dugan, Steve sortit de la tente de Cartward accompagné de ce dernier et de Carter. Avec eux, nous étions une vingtaine à attendre dans la brume matinale. Je tirais sur mes mitaines et mes manches pour laisser le moins de prise possible au vent glacial qui balayais la forêt.

"-Quand est ce qu'on part ?" Demandai-je alors qu'ils arrivaient à notre hauteur.

"-Tout de suite." Répondit le Captain.

"-Il va falloir qu'on arrive au lieu de rendez-vous rapidement." Ajouta Carter. "Les allemands ont envoyé de nouvelles garnisons vers le château.

-Super..." soupira James en posant son fusil sur son épaule.

Je haussais les épaules :

"Au point où on en est.

-Je ne peux pas vous fournir d'autres hommes, nous allons devoir rester ici pour défendre le camp." Prévint Cartward.

"-Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps !" Lançai-je en ouvrant la marche, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Les autres acquiescèrent et me suivirent. Le chemin que nous empruntions ne posait pas beaucoup de problème, si l'on oubliait le fait qu'il était pratiquement (voire carrément) inexistant et qu'il passait en pleine forêt. Ce qui n'était pas forcément des plus pratiques pour nos blessés, mais on ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'arrêter. Pas avec des soldats ennemis aussi près.

À force de passer par des chemins minuscules et remplit d'ornières arriva ce qu'il devait arriver : un des évadés se tordit la cheville, obligeant Steve à s'arrêter pour l'aider.

"-Continuez d'avancer !" avertit-il.

Je fis signe aux autres de partir devant tandis que je me plaçais sur le coté pour pouvoir couvrir le blond. Bucky leva les yeux au ciel et fit de même de l'autre coté.

"-Il peut marcher ?" Demandai-je en vérifiant les alentours.

Steve acquiesça et aida l'ex-prisonnier, un soldat brun assez jeune au visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs.  
J'entendis soudainement un craquement dans mon dos, je fis signe à mes coéquipiers de se taire. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je me tournais vers le bruit, m'enfonçant un plus en dehors du sentier. Comme je m'en doutais, un peu plus loin se trouvaient plusieurs silhouettes habillées de noir.

" **J'en ai marre d'avoir raison.**

-Merde..." grinça James en les voyant à son tour.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'eux, ne nous avaient pas vu. Steve attrapa l'autre soldat et remonta en tête de file pour prévenir les autres. Ceux-ci accélèrent le pas, je restais toutefois un peu en arrière pour surveiller l'avancée des soldats d'Hydra. Ceux-ci semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus, ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer.

Nous finîmes par atteindre la clairière où nous attendait déjà l'avion. Les commandos firent passer les évadés en premier, restant autour pour les protéger.

"-On a pas toute la nuit !" M'exclamai-je en jetant un regard derrière moi.

J'entendais des exclamations en allemands de plus en plus proches.

 **"Allez...** "

Mes coéquipiers commencèrent, à leur tour, à entrer dans l'aéronef. Je me rapprochais, sans pour autant tourner le dos à la forêt. Des coups de feu retentirent, épars et désordonnés. Steve poussa Peggy dans l'avion et entra à son tour.

"-Allen ! Ramène-toi !" s'exclama James avant de suivre Rogers.

Trois soldat ennemis choisirent d'entrer dans la clairière à ce moment. Ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour commencer à tirer dans notre direction. Je répliquais en évitant au mieux les balles. J'en vis un s'effondrer avant de sentir qu'on m'attrapait par le col de ma veste. On me tira brusquement en arrière et je me retrouvais à terre alors que l'avion décollait.

"-Mais t'es complètement folle !" S'étrangla Steve.

Je souris à demi et me redressais sur les coudes :

"-Il y a de fortes chances." Répliquai-je avant de me relever complètement "Tout le monde va bien?

-C'est toi qui est resté en arrière." Fit remarquer Jim en s'asseyant.

Je m'étirais en grimaçant:

"-Je crois que j'ai vu pire.

-Qu'est ce que..." souffla Peggy en m'observant.

"-Quoi ?" Demandai-je d'un air étonné.

"-Tu es blessée je te signale !" Me répondit Buck en désignant mon haut.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, ma chemise était bleue à la base, pas bordeaux.

"-Ça explique pourquoi je trouvais que j'avais mal aux côtes." Grinçai-je en m'asseyant correctement.

Le coté droit de mon torse avait apparemment été traversé de part en part par une balle allemande, laissant ma chemise et ma veste s'imbiber peu à peu de sang.

 **"Séville va me tuer..."**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18: France-New York, New York-Washington DC

Je dois admettre que je n'étais pas surprise plus que ça. Ni vraiment inquiète d'ailleurs. Les autres se chargeaient largement de ça pour moi. L'avion n'était pas grand, aussi il fut vite remplit d'exclamations, sur le fait de me soigner et de trouver du matériel de premier secours particulièrement.

"-Vous allez vous calmez oui ou non ?" Lançai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je plaçais mes mains contre la blessure pour éviter de perdre trop de sang. Heureusement pour moi, la balle m'avait traversée sans se désagréger, donc il n'y avait pas de débris. Et, toujours dans la catégorie bonne nouvelle, elle n'était (apparemment) pas empoisonnée et n'avait pas touchée d'organes vitaux. Donc, mon seul problème, c'était la perte de sang.

"-C'est loin d'être une blessure grave, faut juste que je désinfecte et que je suture, pas la peine de paniquer." Continuai-je, "J'ai besoin qu'on me passe mon sac et que vous arrêtiez de bouger dans tous les sens."

Comprenant qu'ils seraient plus utiles si ils restaient calmes et immobiles, les autres passagers cessèrent de s'inquiéter à vive voix, se contentant d'un ton de conversation normal.  
Carter retrouva mon sac et en tira les éléments dont j'aurais besoin. A savoir une bouteille d'alcool, des bandes de gaze, du fil et une aiguille.  
Je retire mes mains de la plaie, croisant les doigts pour ça ne tourne pas en hémorragie, afin d'attraper les bandes et l'alcool. Au vu du liquide transparent, ça devait être de la vodka. J'en retirais le bouchon avant de verser le contenue sur les bandes et de placer ces dernières sur chacune des plaies.

Je dut me mordre violemment les joues pour éviter de crier. Y'a pas à dire, les soviétiques sont très doués pour faire de l'alcool fort. Je sentis un gout métallique s'installer dans ma bouche.

"-Est-ce que ça va ?" S'inquiéta Steve en voyant ma grimace de douleur.

J'acquiesçais vaguement tout en reprenant la bouteille pour prendre une gorgée du liquide avant d'en reverser sur l'aiguille et le fil pour les stériliser. Quitte à douiller, autant le faire complètement. J'arrivais par dieu sait quel miracle à coincer le bandage de mon dos avec ma chemise et commençais à recoudre la plaie avant. J'aurais mit moins de temps en cautérisant mais je ne suis pas un surhomme. Je finis mes points de secours avant de couper le fil, pas besoin de faire dans la dentelle, Séville passerait après moi de toutes façons. Je replaçais ensuite le bandage par-dessus.

 **"Ça, c'était la partie simple..."**

Je me tournais légèrement sur le coté et retirais le second bandage pour pouvoir recoudre. Je vous ai déjà parlé des blessures par balle pas vrai? L'entré, c'est propre, la sortie, c'est un massacre. Alors imaginez devoir recoudre ça soit-même. J'aurais put demander de l'aide, mais je n'aime pas dépendre des autres.

Je réussis à faire deux points corrects avant de littéralement me planter l'aiguille dans la chaire. Ce qui, comme vous vous en doutez, n'était pas des plus agréables.

"-Merde..." grinçai-je en replaçant pendant un temps la gaze pour éponger le sang.

James leva les yeux au ciel :

"-Pas douée, ça t'arrive de demander de l'aide ?

-Pas vraiment non." répondis-je.

Il secoua la tête d'un air blasé et me pris l'aiguille des mains. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de protester, cet idiot passa derrière moi pour commencer à recoudre. J'admets qu'il avait l'air de savoir les faire correctement.  
Je m'apprêtais à me plaindre lorsque mon regard croisa celui ombrageux de Steve. On l'aurait crut à deux doigts de me passer un savon sérieux... Je décidais de me taire, parce que j'ai beau être un peu suicidaire sur les bords, je ne le suis pas au point d'énerver un surhomme dans un si petit aéronef.  
Je laissais donc James terminer ses points de suture avant de m'occuper moi-même des bandages.

"-Vivement qu'on rentre..." lâchai-je en me réinstallant correctement.

"-Vivement surtout que tu arrêtes de prendre des risques inconsidérés." Répliqua le blond en secouant la tête.

"-Pour ça, tu vas pouvoir attendre un moment." Raillai-je avec un sourire narquois.

"-Sérieusement Steve? Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle fait, mais venant de toi, je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment le droit de la juger, vu que tu fais _exactement_ pareil." Ajouta Bucky en regardant son meilleur ami.

Décidant de ne pas répliquer, Steve préféra commencer une discussion avec Jim.

Le voyage me sembla durer une éternité, voire deux, et, avec la chance que nous avions, on se retrouva arrêté à New York pour inspection. Alors que nous devions rejoindre la capitale pour y faire notre rapport... Inspection qui dura une nouvelle éternité, bon j'admets exagérer, elle n'avait après tout durée que trois heures et demi.  
L'avion finit par repartir vers Washington, avec quelques passagers en moins. En effet, certains blessés et soldats étaient restés là-bas pour être soigné. C'est donc très tôt le matin, quatre heures moins vingt si mes souvenirs sont bons, que nous atterrîmes. Et dieu sait que j'étais contente d'être arrivée !

Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de prendre une douche et de dormir pendant une dizaine d'année. Et là, je n'exagère pas !  
Mais mon patron en décida autrement puisque je devais d'abord faire mon rapport, être examinée et déposer mes armes (enfin, la plupart).

Je descendis donc de l'avion en même temps que le reste des passagers. En bas, des véhicules nous attendaient, je reconnus sans problème une des Chrysler noires attitrée de l'agence ainsi qu'un de nos chauffeurs. Nous nous dispersâmes, si les militaires devaient faire leur rapport à l'armée, moi c'est à Winchester & Gamble que j'avais des comptes à rendre. Ce qui, vu le tempérament de la plupart des hauts gradés militaires de ma connaissance, m'arrangeais beaucoup. Je saluais donc mes... Coéquipiers ? Et allais vers la voiture.

"-Bonjour Mademoiselle Allen, je suis Ben Ackerman, Monsieur Gamble m'a demandé de venir vous chercher." Annonça le conducteur.

"-Il a peur que je me perde en chemin ?" Ironisai-je en m'installant dans le véhicule.

"-Non mademoiselle, il s'inquiète pour votre sécurité depuis l'incident d'Azzano et du Brooklyn Bridge." Répondit simplement Ackerman en refermant la portière après moi avant de s'installer au volant.

Je secouais la tête :

"-Si ça lui fait plaisir."

Et un nouveau trajet, un ! Direction l'antenne de W&G à Washington cette fois.

Les rues de la capitale étaient encore dégagées à cette heure-ci et nous arrivâmes dans l'immeuble en une quinzaine de minutes seulement. Ben s'arrêta quelques instants devant l'entré pour me permettre de descendre avant de repartir pour le garage. J'entrais dans le hall. Celui-ci était déjà peuplé par une dizaine d'agents et autres personnes travaillant ici. Alors que je me dirigeais vers les couloirs menant aux salles de réunion, une secrétaire un peu ronde aux cheveux roux bouclés m'interpella :

"-Agent Allen ?"

Je me retournais et lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

"-Monsieur Gamble a été appelé à Boston hier soir, une affaire urgente, pour la défense nationale. Il vous demande de lui écrire votre rapport, nous lui ferons parvenir." M'expliqua t-elle, "Il devrait être de retour d'ici un jour ou deux.

-Je vois, merci pour le renseignement." Soupirai-je en changeant de direction pour aller taper mon rapport.

"-De rien !" lança la rouquine en retournant à son bureau.

Je montais donc les quelques marches qui menaient aux salles calmes où les agents devaient taper leurs rapports. J'ouvris une des portes de bois sombres et entrais dans la pièce. Elle était presque vide, éclairée seulement par les fenêtres donnant sur le ciel gris clair du petit matin. Contre les murs se trouvaient plusieurs bureaux avec un bac de feuilles, une machine à écrire et une corbeille à papier. Des murs bruns, un parquet et des bureaux sombres, neutre.  
La vue de la machine à écrire me fit pousser un lourd soupir:

 **"C'est parti pour une heure d'ennui total..."**

Je ressortis de la pièce une heure et demie plus tard. Maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à aller me faire engueuler par Séville. Yay.

En effet, Séville (tout comme Gamble d'ailleurs) travaillait habituellement à l'antenne de Washington. Il était le meilleur médecin et chirurgien que l'Agence avait. Si lui et le directeur étaient à New York la dernière fois, c'était uniquement à cause de notre retour. 'Faut dire qu'on avait habitué Séville à revenir avec des blessures aberrantes. Des fois, il avait même dût se demander comment nous avions put nous débrouiller, ne serait-ce que pour survivre et arriver sur sa table d'opération.

Je montais donc les quelques marches menant au premier étage et arrivais devant une porte de bois blanc avec une croix rouge peinte dessus. Je frappais et, presque immédiatement, on ouvrit la porte sous mon poing. Je me figeais, adressant un sourire légèrement crispé à Séville qui se tenait devant moi. Ce dernier, lunette sur le nez, avait déjà la trousse de secours à la main.

"-Qu'est ce que vous vous êtes infligés encore tous les deux ?" demanda t-il en s'écartant pour me laisser entrer.

 _"J'ai rien fait moi !"_

"-Rien de trop grave, juste une balle qui m'a traversé. Aucun de mes organes n'a été touché et je n'ai pas trop perdu de sang. Mais les points de sutures pourraient apprécier une révision je pense." Répondis-je simplement en m'asseyant sur le matelas d'un des lits.

Je vis le médecin lever les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher.

"-Pour l'amour de dieu... Fais moi voir ça." Soupira t-il en me faisant signe de retirer ma chemise.

Je m'exécutais docilement, révélant un torse couvert de bandage. Rassurez vous, ceux du haut était là uniquement pour soutenir ma poitrine quand j'échangeais de corps avec Dan, je n'était pas non plus blessée à mort. Je défis rapidement les bandes protégeant la blessure, révélant les sutures.  
Séville examina les points d'un air sévère avant de s'écarter légèrement:

"-Bien, au moins vous avez suturés. J'ai eu peur vous ayez tenté de cautériser, encore une fois." Me fit remarquer le médecin en se dirigeant vers son armoire à pharmacie.

"-C'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Et je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix ! C'est compliqué de trouver quelque chose de stérile en pleines tranchées !" Répliquai-je.

Il acquiesça vaguement, sans avoir l'air de vraiment m'écouter, occupé à chercher du matériel de soins dans une armoire. Il revint finalement avec du fil stérilisé et une aiguille. Séville s'assit à mes cotés et défit complètement mes bandages:

"-Les points ne sont pas mauvais mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque et les refaire. D'ailleurs, je me demande vraiment comment vous avez fait ceux de derrière." dit-il avant de retirer les points un à un.

"-J'ai eu un peu d'aide." admis-je en le laissant terminer son travail.

''-Bon, ceux-là devraient durer plus longtemps et ils sont fait exprès pour être absorber par le corps donc vous pouvez changer de place avec votre frère sans risquer quoique ce soit." déclara t-il avant de remettre un bandage sur la plaie.

J'acquiesçais et renfilais ma chemise dès que le médecin eut finit.

"-Pas besoin d'antidouleurs je suppose?"

Je secouais négativement la tête. J'avais vu bien pire.

"-Tant mieux, allez-vous reposer maintenant." Conclut le plus âgé.

Je le saluais rapidement et sortis de l'infirmerie.

Il ne me restais plus qu'à déposer mes armes et à retourner chez moi. Je saluais les quelques agents que je croisais avant de me rendre dans le sous sol du bâtiment. Celui-ci était immense, un véritable hangar souterrain. Et surtout peu éclairé. Seules quelques lampes se chargeaient de rendre visibles les rayonnages d'archives qui encombraient l'espace. Je les dépassais rapidement pour atteindre l'entrepôt. Celui-ci se trouvait derrière une large porte coulissante de métal, gardée par un agent aux cheveux grisonnants.

"-Agent Allen ! Votre mission en France c'est bien passée ?" Me demanda t-il en me reconnaissant.

Rick Wesson, agent en poste à Washington depuis vingt ans, retiré du terrain depuis trois. C'est l'une des premières personnes que j'ai rencontrée à W&G à mes débuts. Il s'était chargé d'une partie de mon entraînement et de celui de Dan. Un type très sympa. Une femme et deux filles.

"-Plutôt bien, j'ai récupéré deux trois infos sur Hydra mais rien aussi important que lors de ma mission précédente." Répondis-je en lui adressant un large sourire.

"-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, pour avoir ce qu'on veut, il faut savoir prendre des risques. Plus c'est risqué, plus tu as de chances de trouver ce qu'il te faut." Ajouta t-il d'un air philosophe en posant le livre qu'il lisait.

Il se leva et m'ouvrit la porte pour me laisser accéder à l'armurerie. Si vous voulez savoir à quoi elle ressemblait, imaginez un petit supermarché ou épicerie, et à la place des marchandises, mettez-y des armes en tous genres.  
Je passais trois rayons avant d'arriver devant une très longue étagère remplie de fusils de précision. Je laissais mon sac glisser au sol et en sortis mes armes au fur et à mesure. Je remis le fusil sur les fixations avant de balancer les cartouches dans la boite prévue à cet effet. Je replaçais aussi mes deux autres armes à feu ainsi que la plupart de mes lames, ne gardant qu'un cran d'arrêt et mon _E_ _nfield 38._

Avec le décalage horaire, ma blessure et la fatigue accumulée de ces trois derniers jours, je n'avais qu'une envie, aller me coucher et de dormir pendant trois jours. Mais il fallait que j'accompagne O'Donell aux bureaux de _Stark Industries_ demain matin.

Je soupirais et retournais dehors. Alors que je commençais à marcher, une voiture se mit à ma hauteur. Le conducteur n'était autre qu'Ackerman.

"-Je sais marcher vous savez ?" Raillai-je en me tournant vers le véhicule.

"-Je n'en doute pas Agent Allen, mais Monsieur Gamble a été très clair sur mes ordres. Je dois vous emmenez partout où vous allez tant que vous n'êtes pas en mission." Me répondis Ben en s'arrêtant à mes cotés.

"-Et je suppose que je ne pourrais pas y échapper ?"

Le conducteur acquiesça. Je levais les yeux au ciel et ouvris la portière arrière pour y poser mon sac. Je la refermais ensuite et allais m'asseoir sur la place passagère avant. Le chauffeur me lança un regard surpris auquel je répondis avec un haussement d'épaules:

"-Quitte à faire le trajet en voiture, autant le faire en bonne compagnie, non ?"

Ben haussa à son tour les épaules.

"-Comme vous voulez agent Allen."

Il démarra et commença le trajet vers mon appartement. J'en profitais pour l'observer plus attentivement. Il portais un costume noir avec une casquette de la même couleur, digne de l'uniforme classique d'un chauffeur privé. Ses cheveux courts étaient blond presque roux et ses yeux d'un bleu très foncé presque noir. Il avait l'air plutôt grand, bien qu'il soit assis. Cependant, la carrure de ses épaules démentais totalement son statut de simple conducteur.

Le trajet se passa dans un calme plat. Le silence ne s'interrompit que lorsque nous arrivâmes devant mon immeuble:

"-Au fait, puisque vous tenez à m'accompagner partout, vous pourriez venir me chercher demain ? Je dois aller aux bureaux de _Stark Industries._ " Dis-je en attrapant mon sac à l'arrière de la voiture.

"-Bien sûr, à quelle heure dois-je venir ?" s'enquit-il.

"-Vers... Sept heures et demie ?" Proposai-je. "Il faudrait passer récupérer deux personnes avant d'y aller.

-Bien, je passerai vous prendre à sept heures et demie." Acquiesça Ackerman en redémarrant.

Je le saluais et entrais dans le bâtiment. Je montais les escaliers rapidement et arrivais devant la porte de mon appartement. Celui-ci était assez petit (un trois pièces) et sobrement meublé, comme le reste de mes propriétés. Je n'y passais jamais assez longtemps pour prendre le temps de décorer convenablement les lieux. J'attrapais une pomme dans une coupe de fruit sur la table de la cuisine avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je n'y prit qu'une douche et le temps de refaire mes bandages.  
Quelques instants à peine après être arrivée, je m'effondrais sur le matelas de ma chambre.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19: Stark Industries

Ce fut avec le plus grand déplaisir du monde que je m'extirpais de mes draps le lendemain matin. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour rester au lit, ne serait-ce qu'une heure de plus ? Et pourtant, j'avais fait le tour du cadran, à peu de chose près, au vu de l'aurore que j'apercevais par la fenêtre. Je soupirais et allais chercher de quoi constituer un repas correct.  
Ceci fait, je décidais de laisser Dan s'occuper de toute cette histoire, après tout, c'était son idée à la base. Et surtout, se balader avec une blessure par balle, même suturée, alors qu'on allait «peut être » subir quelques tests ne me semblais pas une bonne idée. Mais après tout, qui suis-je pour décider de ça, hein ?  
Sur cette pensée, je m'effaçais et laissais mon frère prendre le contrôle de notre corps.

D.H

Une fois de retour, je retirais immédiatement les bandages qui m'entouraient le torse. Sasha n'avait pas eut une mauvaise idée, il ne restait qu'une cicatrice circulaire encore violacée et, bien entendu, quelques fils. J'enfilais une chemise propre, et pas trop froissée, j'hésitais un instant mais finis par prendre un coutelas. C'était devenue une habitude pour moi de porter une arme par tous temps.

Alors que je mettais enfin la main sur mes chaussures, j'entendis un klaxon dans la rue. Un coup d'œil rapide par la fenêtre m'indiqua que notre chauffeur attitré était là. Je laçais mes bottes à la vas-vite et attrapais ma veste en chemin avant de verrouiller l'appartement.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, je fermais la portière de la Chrysler derrière moi. Visiblement, Ackerman ne sembla pas surpris de me voir. Il me lança un sourire poli :

"-Bonjour Agent Hale, votre sœur m'a informé que nous devions prendre deux autres passagers avant de nous rendre dans les locaux de Stark Industries, puis-je connaître leurs identités s'il vous plaît ?" Me demanda t-il en démarrant le véhicule.

"-Bien sûr, il s'agit du Professeur Gareth O'Donell et du Sergent Barnes, ils doivent se trouver aux..." commençai-je avant que le chauffeur m'interrompe.

"-Aux baraquement près de l'aéroport. Nous y serons dans dix minutes monsieur."

J'acquiesçais lentement, légèrement surpris par son professionnalisme. Ben se concentra ensuite sur le trajet, me laissant seul avec mes pensées.

Ackerman ne mentait pas, nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport en dix minutes, montre en main. Visiblement prévenu que nous arrivions par Dieu sait quel miracle, Buck' et O'Donell attendaient devant le grillage qui entourait les bâtiments, habillés en civils.

"-La classe, tu as même ton propre chauffeur maintenant ?" Lança le premier en s'installant derrière mon siège.

"-Gamble nous l'a « assigné »." répondis-je simplement.

"-Ben Ackerman, ravi de vous conduire." Ajouta l'intéressé en regardant les deux autres passagers dans le rétroviseur.

"-Nous de même." Fit Gareth en pestant contre l'absence de ceinture.

"-Je suppose que vous savez où sont les bureaux de _Stark Industries_ ?" Repris-je en me reconcentrant sur le chauffeur.

"-Bien entendu monsieur, nous serons dans les locaux de Monsieur Stark à l'heure de votre rendez-vous."

Bucky me lança un regard entre l'amusement et la sidération la plus totale. Tu m'étonnes, en tant que gamin de Brooklyn et Sergent de l'armée américaine, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude des chauffeurs privés.

Je n'avais personnellement jamais rencontré Howard Stark. Je connaissais vaguement ses exploits scientifiques grâce à la presse, Steve et les autres, mais c'était quasiment tout si l'on excluait les rapports que j'avais pût lire à droite à gauche à l'agence. Ce que je savais, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un génie scientifique, richissime et visiblement dragueur. Pas grand-chose en somme, mais bon, Steve et Buck' n'en n'ayant jamais dit du mal, je supposais que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

En tous cas, le bâtiment qui se tenait devant nous démontrait parfaitement la richesse de la société qui le possédait. C'était une tour haute d'au moins quatre-vingt sept mètres et large comme deux maisons. Les parois d'une couleur beige tirant sur le blanc, étaient percées d'ouvertures bleutées. Au rez de chaussé se trouvait un large portique doré sur lequel étaient frappés les mots : _Stark Industries_. En dessous tournait une porte tambour, constamment poussée par les personnes qui entraient et sortaient du bâtiment, et ce malgré l'heure.

"-Quand dois-je venir vous récupérer Monsieur ?" Demanda Ben en garant la voiture près du bâtiment.

Je jetais un regard interrogatif à Gareth :

"-Ça va dépendre des tests que nous sommes en mesure de faire, de l'intérêt de Monsieur Stark..." commença celui-ci, visiblement incertain.

"-Et bah, heureusement que ce n'est pas Sasha qui est venu, sinon on en aurait eu pour trois heures." Railla Bucky en levant les yeux au ciel.

"-Je pense que nous serons de retour vers dix heures et demi, à peu de chose près." Conclut finalement O'Donell en sortant de la voiture.

"-Bien, je viendrais vous chercher à cette heure là Agent Hale."

Je hochais la tête et rejoignis mes deux comparses sur le trottoir.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Ackerman avait disparût dans le trafic et nous, nous poussions les portes de _Stark Industries_. L'intérieur du bâtiment était tout aussi impressionnant que l'extérieur mais... Pas dans le même genre. Le hall était serré et sobre, comme si on avait voulut se concentrer sur le reste et pas sur la salle d'entré. Celle-ci n'était visiblement réduite qu'à un simple rôle de transition, comme le prouvait les gens qui passaient ici sans jamais s'arrêter.

Au plafond étaient attachés des lustres transparents d'une étrange forme ovale, avec un triangle à l'intérieur. Ces derniers diffusaient une lueur orangée alors que le jour finissait d'apparaître. Aux murs étaient affichés de multiples photos et plans d'inventions brevetés par _Stark Industries._

Appuyés contre un bureau de réceptionniste, je reconnu Howard Stark actuellement en train de s'entretenir avec l'une des secrétaires. Habillé d'une simple chemise blanche avec une cravate noire sur un pantalon sombre, il changeait de l'image de playboy à laquelle nous étions habitués.  
Finissant par nous apercevoir, le génie nous fit signe de le rejoindre :

"-Gareth ! Content de vous revoir parmi nous !" s'exclama t-il en serrant vivement la main du scientifique. "Sergent Barnes, et vous devez être l'Agent Hale, c'est bien ça ?" Supposa t-il en me saluant à mon tour.

"-Exact." Confirmai-je en serrant la main qu'il me tendait.

"-Aurais-je le plaisir de faire la connaissance de votre sœur ?" Demanda t-il, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Je l'observais rapidement sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-blasé de Buck.

"-Vous m'en voyez désolé, mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez son genre." Répliquai-je avec ton ironique.

 _"Ça va, j'ai vu pire._

 **La ferme Sasha."**

Ma phrase fit sourire James et ne sembla pas déranger plus que ça Stark qui poursuivit :

"-Nous verrons ça ! Passons au labo voulez-vous ?"

Nous prîmes un ascenseur dans la pièce attenante et descendîmes au premier sous-sol. Les portes se rouvrirent sur un long couloir carrelé de gris donnant sur plusieurs salles que je supposais être des laboratoires.  
Howard nous mena à la seconde porte qu'il ouvrit.

Cette pièce était divisée en deux parties. La première, large, était carrelée de blanc et surtout insonorisée. Tout était bien entendu sécurisé, autant pour les scientifiques que pour les éventuels sujet test. L'équipement était sobre et moderne, tout était bien entendu _made in Stark Industries._  
La seconde partie était séparée de la plus grande par d'épaisses parois de verre trempé possédant une porte pour seule ouverture. A l'intérieur, j'apercevais une table ainsi que plusieurs chaises. Le seul moyen de communication avec le reste de la salle était un micro relié à un haut parleur.

"-Par quoi voulez vous commencez ?" Demandai-je en me tournant vers Stark.

"-Ça vous dérange si je vous laisse le temps d'aller récupérer mon fusil ?" Fit Buck en montrant la porte du pouce.

"-Non, non, je vous en prie, aller parler à Villanelle, devant l'ascenseur." Répondit Howard.

"-Ok, ne le laisser pas s'approcher des trucs explosifs surtout !" Dit-il en me désignant; "Il aime beaucoup trop les explosions."

Je lui lançais un regard blasé auquel il répondit par un sourire narquois avant de sortir de la pièce.

"-Je pensais que vous pourriez commencer par nous montrer la mutation." Proposa Gareth en enfilant gants et blouse.

Je mis un instant à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

"-Bonne idée ! Comme ça, nous ferons la rencontre de notre deuxième sujet !" Confirma Howard, un large sourire dévoilant sa dentition parfaite, "D'ailleurs, est-ce que doit s'écarter ou quelque chose ?

-Pas la peine, je ne vais pas exploser ou contaminer l'un de vous." Raillai-je avec un air amusé.

Les deux scientifiques prirent toutefois quelques pas de recul. Je secouais la tête et échangeais ma place avec ma sœur.

S.A

Un sifflement impressionné accueillit mon apparition. Je repoussais les boucles de mon champ de vision et saluais les deux personnes qui me faisait face :

"-Ravie de faire la connaissance de deux des plus brillants esprits des Etats-Unis !

-Moi de même agent Allen." Me répondit Stark.

Gareth se contenta de rougir et d'un vague murmure gêné.

"-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez tester maintenant ?" Demandai-je en m'asseyant sur la table qui se trouvait dans mon dos.

"-Et si nous commencions par de simples questions ?" Fit Gareth en reprenant contenance.

-A vous de voir, ce n'est pas moi la scientifique. Répliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

Le biophysicien partit chercher de quoi s'assoit et revint avec deux chaises.

"-Bien, dans ce cas, si vous nous expliquiez les circonstances de votre fusion ?" Demanda Stark en m'observant.

"-Notre père a essayé de nous tuer, j'étais proche de mon frère et il y a une explosion. C'est tout ce dont nous nous souvenons." Expliquai-je simplement.

"-Je vois, stress intense. On va devoir bosser sur l'adrénaline j'ai l'impression. Est-ce qu'une haute dose provoque autre chose ?" s'enquit le scientifique en attrapant un carnet.

"-Changement de corps involontaire, paralysie temporaire, parfois une onde de choc, mais ça n'est pas arrivé assez souvent pour qu'on sache vraiment de quoi il retourne." Listai-je en me balançant mes jambes dans le vide.

"-Mais ça ne vous a jamais reséparé ?" Supposa Gareth.

Je secouais négativement la tête. Nous n'avions probablement jamais eu aussi peur que lors de notre fusion en même temps.  
Stark finit de noter ses impressions sur un bloc-note avant de tourner de nouveau son regard vers moi :

"-Nous pouvons peut être commencer quelques tests ?

-Tant que je ne suis pas trop abîmée pour le front, ça me va." Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Howard se mit à rire, un sourire étirant le coin droit de ses lèvres :

"-Soit, je ferais en sorte d'y aller doucement."

Le sous entendu fit prendre plusieurs teintes dans les rouges à O'Donell. Alors que j'allais répliquer, une quinte de toux m'interrompit. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait James, son nouveau fusil sur les épaules :

"-Ai-je interrompue quelque chose ?" s'enquit-il d'un air faussement désolé.

"-Sergent Barnes, votre nouveau jouet vous plaît ?" Dit Stark sans se démonter.

"-Oui, plutôt. Vous avez utilisé la même technologie qu'Hydra ?" Supposa Buck.

Howard acquiesça en passant les doigts sur la cicatrice qu'il avait toujours au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière :

"-Oui, et ça n'a pas été facile.

-Je veux bien croire." Admit James en s'approchant de nous. "Mademoiselle Allen." Me salua t-il avec un signe de tête.

"-Barnes, si tu m'appelle mademoiselle encore une fois, je te jure que je te frappe." Le coupai-je en haussant un sourcil.

"-Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir." Ajouta t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Gareth et Howard échangèrent un regard avant de reprendre :

"-Et si nous faisions une prise de sang ?" Proposa le premier, se débarrassant enfin de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

J'acquiesçais et retirais ma chemise, ne restant qu'en débardeur noir. Ce dernier laissait totalement apparent mes bras, et surtout les cicatrices dont ils étaient couverts.

"-Je vous en pris, servez-vous." Ironisai-je

O'Donell se leva et revint quelques instants plus tard avec du désinfectant (du vrai, pas ma bouteille de vodka habituelle), deux seringues et du coton.

"-Bon courage pour trouver une veine sous les cicatrices." Raillai-je en tendant mon avant-bras au biophysicien.

Cependant, ce dernier devait avoir l'habitude car je n'attendis pas longtemps avant de sentir l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Les deux seringues furent rapidement emplies de sang et je finis avec un coton désinfecté plaqué sur mon bras.

"-On va devoir y aller, ton chauffeur va nous attendre." Avertit James après avoir regardé sa montre.

J'acquiesçais et renfilais ma chemise tandis que Gareth partait avec les échantillons.

"-Bien, j'ai déjà quelques idées, je vous ferais savoir lorsque nous aurons d'autres tests à faire." Dit Howard en se levant.

Il serra la main que le sergent lui tendait, quant à moi, je me retrouvais avec un baise-main.

"-Au plaisir de vous revoir agent Allen. Me salua t-il en s'écartant."

Je me contentais d'un sourire amusé avant de suivre mon coéquipier dehors. Lorsque nous sortîmes, le soleil de novembre avait envahi le ciel, cependant, l'air restait d'un froid désagréable. Il n'était pas encore la demi mais déjà, la voiture d'Ackerman nous attendait de l'autre côté de la rue.

"-C'est amusant, je n'aurais pas crut que Howard serait ton type." Remarqua Buck en retenant la porte pour un (sans doute) futur client de Stark.

Je le regardais d'un air circonspect :

"-Si tu dis ça à cause de ce qu'a dit Dan..." commençai-je avant de me faire interrompre.

"-Non, non. C'est juste que tu n'as pas l'air du genre à aimer les types arrogants ou sûr d'eux, et c'est exactement le genre de Stark.

-Peut être, mais lui contrairement à d'autres, il m'appelle agent et pas mademoiselle." Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

"-J'arrêterais de dire mademoiselle quand tu arrêtera de dire sergent." Répliqua Barnes en traversant.

Je secouais la tête en levant les yeux au ciel :

"-Ça me va. On te redépose ?" Proposai-je en le suivant.

"-Si c'est sur ton chemin, je ne dis pas non.

-Je vais sûrement rentrer, donc oui." Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

"-Toi et Dan n'allez pas rendre votre rapport?" Fit James avec un ton railleur.

"-Non, c'est déjà fait." Soupirai-je, une main sur la poignée de la Chrysler. "Écoute, je sais que toi et Steve n'appréciez pas que Dan et moi rendions des comptes à un tiers, et ça ne me plaît pas des masses non plus. Mais Gamble ne se sert de nos rapports que pour rassurer l'opinion publique et politique. Et pour faire des comics aussi." Ajoutai-je en entrant dans le véhicule.

"-J'aurais l'air malin dans un comics moi..." l'entendis-je grommeler alors qu'il refermait sa portière.

"-Votre rendez-vous s'est-il bien passé agent Allen ?" s'enquit Ackerman en démarrant le moteur.

"-Plutôt en effet." Confirmai-je sans m'étaler sur les détails.

Je préférais éviter de trop parler devant notre chauffeur. J'étais une espionne, je savais très bien qu'il finirait tôt ou tard par répéter mes paroles à Gamble. Et je n'aimais pas ça.

"-Monsieur Gamble étant de retour en ville, il apprécierait vous voir au plus vite." Ajouta Ben sans détourner le regard de la route.

"-Et bien il patientera le temps que l'on dépose James." Répliquai-je.

"-Je peux attendre, ce n'est pas un problème." m'interrompit le sergent.

Je lui lançais un regard faussement excédé auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaules et un sourire narquois.

"-A vrai dire, monsieur Gamble espérait aussi rencontrer l'un de vos coéquipiers, si possible." Nous informa Ackerman en jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur.

Je haussais un sourcil interrogateur :

"-Il a dit pourquoi ?

-Je crains que non."

Je me tournais vers Buck pour voir ce qu'il en pensait :

"-Ça ne me dérange pas, ce n'est pas comme si ma journée était chargée de toutes façons." Répondit ce dernier.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur cette entrevue. Mais si tout le monde était d'accord, j'allais avoir du mal à l'esquiver.  
Ackerman nous conduisit donc au bâtiment de W&G devant lequel il s'arrêta. Nous sortîmes sous un ciel d'un bleu éclatant, et pourtant, il me paraissait gris de menaces...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20: Où Gamble nous vire (sûrement)

Si j'ai décris l'agence de New York comme peuplée, celle de Washington, elle, était sur-peuplée. Rien que dans le hall où nous entrâmes, je manquais de percuter (et de me faire percuter) par au moins cinq agents. Le brouhaha des paroles, des bruits de pas et des bruissements de papier montait jusqu'au plafond pourtant haut de la pièce.  
Je vérifiais que James me suivait bel-et-bien avant de de me diriger vers les escaliers menant à l'étage. L'Agence préférait éviter les ascenseurs autant que possible. En effet, ceux-ci nécessitaient des réparations assez fréquentes, en plus de parfois provoquer des accidents regrettables.

C'est donc à pied que nous rejoignîmes les portes de bois brun des bureaux. Je m'arrêtais devant la dernière du couloir. Au battant était accroché une plaque dorée avec l'inscription « Henry D. Gamble, directeur ». Je soupirais et frappais à la porte.

"-Entrez !"

Je m'exécutais et refermais la porte derrière nous. La pièce était illuminée par de larges fenêtres sur le mur droit ainsi que par un luminaire rond suspendu au plafond. Le sol était d'un parquet couleur miel et les murs blancs étaient couverts de coupures de journaux, photos et autres décorations qu'affectionnait particulièrement Gamble. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs installé dans un fauteuil de cuir confortable derrière un large bureau sur lequel gisaient des piles de dossiers ainsi que deux cadres photos.

"-Agent Allen, sergent Barnes." Nous salua le directeur en posant le dossier qu'il lisait.

Il retira les lunettes qu'il portait et nous indiqua les deux fauteuil se trouvant devant le meuble de bois massif.

"-Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de vous joindre à nous sergent." Commença Gamble une fois Buck et moi assis.

"-Je vous en prie, mais je dois avouer ne pas voir en quoi ma présence peut vous être utile." Répondit mon coéquipier avec un air interrogateur.

"-Oh, ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien d'extravagant ! Je veux juste pouvoir confirmer les éléments de ce rapport avec un tiers." Expliqua Henry.

Je haussais un sourcil circonspect. Mes soupçons se confirmaient.

"-Pour un peu, je jurerais que vous mettez ma parole en doute." Remarquai-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse.

Le regard du directeur se durcit immédiatement :

"-Ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous mentez dans un rapport il me semble Allen."

Je serrais les dents pour éviter une réplique trop violente. Je le savais de toutes manières. Si il y avait un élément de ma carrière que Gamble devait ramener à chaque fois que je le contrariais, c'était ça.

"-J'ai fait ce qui était juste." Dis-je simplement, espérant que cela suffirait à clore le sujet.

J'aurais largement préféré que cette histoire ne sorte pas de l'Agence mais visiblement, mon boss en avait décidé autrement.

"-Non ! Vous avez fait ce qui était juste pour vous ! Vous avez mit en danger des agents, des innocents ! Tout ça pour une quoi ?! Pour rien !" s'exclama t-il, perdant son calme légendaire.

Le regard confus de James alternait entre Gamble et moi, essayant vainement de comprendre sur quoi j'avais bien put mentir pour que la discussion prenne un tel tournant.  
Je n'y prêtais cependant aucune attention, me concentrant sur la rage qui m'animait.  
Comment est-ce que cet enfoiré pouvait dire que c'était injuste ?! Que ce n'était pas la chose à faire ?! Que c'était pour rien... ? Je savais ce que j'avais fait, qui j'avais mit en danger et pourquoi ! J'en avais rien à foutre qu'il me dénigre moi ! Mais il n'avait pas le droit de dénigrer ça ! Pas après ce que ça nous avait coûté !  
Je remplaçais ma colère par un air froid et implacable. Je savais pour qui je travaillais, je savais quoi faire pour lui faire peur. Et le masque que je portais chez Hydra avait toujours fait l'affaire.

"-Aux dernières nouvelles, vous êtes celui qui a besoin de nous Henry... Je surveillerais mes paroles à votre place..." sifflai-je sur ton froid à la menace sous-jacente.

Je vis la détermination dans le regard de Gamble vaciller. Touché. Il ne me faisait pas confiance mais il n'était pas idiot, il ne me sous-estimait pas. Il savait que si Dan était un bon agent, obéissant aux ordres, je restais une variable qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Gamble ne nous avait engagé que pour nos « talents » et c'était le seul moyen de pression que j'avais sur lui pour le moment...

"-Je pourrais très bien vous faire virer..." finit par répliquer Henry, "Virer de l'Agence, de l'armée! En un coup de fil, vous pourriez très bien être renvoyé en Angleterre !

-Vous n'êtes pas stupide, vous ne le ferez jamais, pour la simple raison que vous ne prendrez jamais le risque de me voir me retourner contre vous." Contrai-je sans changer mon expression d'un cil.

"-Je pense que vous avez tous les deux besoin de vous calmer !" Nous interrompit James, visiblement excédé par la situation. "Sasha, je ne pense pas que le menacer serve à grand-chose, tu es espionne bordel, tu n'est pas censée savoir gérer ce genre de situation ?"

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer vertement mais le brun ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il se tourna vers Gamble, ses yeux bleus prenant des tons orageux :

"-Quant à vous, je pense que vous devriez sérieusement réfléchir un peu plus à ce que vous dites. Vous pouvez peut être les renvoyer de votre agence, mais vous n'avez aucun moyen de les virer des commandos, ni Steve, ni moi ne vous laisserions faire. Sur-ce, je pense que vous saurez vous débrouiller avec un simple rapport pendant que nous allons gagner la guerre, non?" Termina t-il en se levant.

Le brun me fit signe de le suivre ce que je fis, pour une fois muette. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais en entrant dans ce bureau...  
Buck ne décrocha pas un moment avant d'être dans la rue, sans agents autour.

"-C'était une sortie un peu mélodramatique, tu ne crois pas ?" Lançai-je. "Je suis presque sûre que tu as fait peur à mon boss.

-De nous deux, je pense que c'est toi la plus effrayante. Sérieusement, j'aurais eut moins peur de Johann Schmidt si il avait été avec nous pendant que tu parlait à Gamble." Répliqua le sergent sans pour autant se départir de cet air sérieux qui tranchait avec son habituel sourire amusé.

"-De qui tu penses que j'ai appris ?" Répliquai-je, "Je ne suis pas capable de créer des masques depuis ma naissance _darling_ , j'ai appris chez Hydra."

Bucky s'arrêta immédiatement. Oups. J'étais peut être pas forcée de parler de ça... Enfin, mieux valait qu'il l'apprenne maintenant que plus tard, dans la bouche d'un autre.

"-Vous êtes resté chez les ordres de Schmidt combien de temps au juste ?" s'enquit, ou plutôt s'exclama, le sergent en me dévisageant.

Je pense qu'il prenait tout juste conscience d'à quel point notre job était tordu.

"-Buck, ça fait neuf ans qu'on fait ça avec Dan. On avait tout juste seize ans lorsqu'on a commencé." -je soupirais- "On a passé cinq ans chez Hydra, on venait juste d'être envoyé sous couverture dans l'armée quand Steve et toi avez rencontré Dan." Répondis-je finalement.

James pâlit légèrement. Tu m'étonne, ça devait lui faire un sacré choc d'apprendre que quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami avait travaillé pendant cinq ans chez ceux qui l'avaient torturé.  
Voyant qu'il restait muet, je repris :

"-On rendait toujours des comptes aux alliés, tout ce qu'on a fait été approuvé...

-Alors pourquoi avoir mentit dans un rapport ? Si tout ce que vous avez fait était approuvé, pourquoi mentir ?!" m'interrompit Buck.

Ce fut à moi de rester muette. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir raconter ça.

 _"Vu tout ce que tu viens de dire, je pense que tu peux lui dire. On est sur le point d'être viré en plus, alors classifié ou pas..."_

J'acquiesçais vaguement. Pour le coup, Dan n'avait pas tord.

"-Tu sais déjà que Dan et moi étions gradés chez Hydra, non ?" Commençais-je.

James hocha la tête.

"-On atteint pas ce rang avec les mains propres, même en ayant un gêne différent... On a fait, j'ai fait, des choses qui donneraient des cauchemars à la plupart des gens. L'Agence se foutait des ordres qu'on recevait tant qu'on continuait de leur apporter des informations intéressantes. Nos ordres étaient d'obéir à ceux d'Hydra.  
Et puis un jour, on a désobéit. Hydra nous a ordonnée d'éliminer une famille complète, parce que le patriarche était un gradé allemand qui gênait Schmidt. Nous étions déjà capitaine à l'époque mais nous étions aussi ses armes préférées, il nous appelait les jumeaux fantômes. Mais Dan ne voulait pas obéir à l'ordre d'exécution. Il pensait que c'était trop, que nos supérieurs seraient contre. Alors on a demandé. Et devine quoi ? Ils en ont rien eut à foutre. Ils nous ont dit d'obéir, que c'était « pour le bien de tous »."

Je vis le regard de Bucky passer de l'inquiétude à un état proche du dégoût. Et ça n'allait sûrement pas s'améliorer.

"-Alors on a obéit. Tué le père d'une balle dans la tête, la mère d'une balle dans le cœur et étranglé un témoin. Il nous restait que les enfants. Un garçon et une fille. Ils étaient à l'étage et n'avaient rien vu. Et c'est là qu'on a foiré. On les a laissé vivre. J'ai même réussit à leur trouver de faux papiers pour quitter le pays. C'est la première chose sur laquelle j'ai mentit dans un rapport.  
Le problème lorsqu'on désobéit une fois, c'est qu'obéir devient de plus en plus dur. On a sauvé une dizaine de personne, et j'ai continué de mentir. On a mit en danger notre couverture et celle des autres agents infiltrés. Je dis « on » mais Dan ne voulait pas mentir à nos supérieurs. Gamble a raison, j'ai fait ce qui était juste pour moi, au mépris des autres. On en a payé le prix de toutes manières..." terminai-je en haussant les épaules.

Buck restant muet, je tirais une cigarette de mon étui et l'allumait, attendant une réaction, quelle qu'elle soit.

"-C'était quoi ?" Demanda t-il finalement.

"-De quoi ?

-Le prix que vous avez payé." Précisa le brun.

"-On a été découvert peu de temps avant que Dan parte en Italie. Mais ça, c'était rien, le vrai prix, c'était les gosses. Schmidt les a fait tué à la minute où il a apprit notre trahison, et leur survie. Il s'est aussi débarrassé de notre coéquipier, un agent supérieur que Gamble avait personnellement entraîné." Expliquai-je en tirant sur ma cigarette dans un semblant de calme.

J'avais tué beaucoup de monde et, même si c'était là indirectement, la mort de cet agent comme des enfants était sur moi.

 _"Nous. Nous les avons tués. Tu n'es pas la seule responsable."_

Je ne répondis rien. Je n'aimais pas sentir Dan culpabiliser, il avait toujours été le plus humain de nous deux.

"-Tu as tord." Dit simplement James, me tirant de mes pensées. "Vous n'avez fait que suivre des ordres injustes. La mort de ces personnes sont sur Schmidt et aussi sur Gamble pour vous avoir autorisé à agir. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait."

Je dévisageais mon coéquipier, surprise. J'avouais ne pas avoir vu ça venir. Étant donné le dégoût que son visage avait exprimé quelques instants plus tôt, je l'aurais crut plus enclin à nous tenir responsable, ou du moins qu'il commencerait à se méfier de nous.  
Voyant que je ne disais rien, Buck sourit légèrement :

"-Allez, amène toi Allen, Steve va nous attendre."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21: Où je tombe évidement amoureux du pire personnage de cette histoire

D.H

Je n'ai hélas pas assez de temps pour détailler toutes les missions que nous fîmes sous les commandos. Et pourtant, dieu sait que je préférais les détailler une par une et par le menu plutôt que de continuer mon récit vers ce que je sais en être la fin.  
Mais revenons-en aux éléments qui nous intéressent.

En quelques mois, il arriva beaucoup de chose. Tout d'abord, Gamble tint sa parole, nous fûmes remerciés environ une semaine après son entrevue avec James et Sasha. Ça ne fut pas vraiment pour me plaire mais c'était sans doute pour le mieux même si ça nous faisait perdre un lourd appui dans le monde. Logistique, financier et... Moral. Mais nous avons fait avec, comme toujours.

Lors de nos missions, nous n'eurent que peu de nouvelles de Stark, quelques entrevues rapides et c'était tout. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas refait d'apparition publique depuis que nous l'avions vu. Et cette situation dura pendant plusieurs longues semaines. jusqu'à ce que, lors de l'un de nos retours à Londres, nous reçûmes un appel.

Nous étions retournés en Angleterre suite à une attaque importante d'Hydra sur le sol britannique. Rien de très grave non plus, mais assez pour qu'ils aient besoin de Steve là-bas.  
Lui et Carter avait donc rejoint le colonel Philips dans les souterrains aménagés sous la Tour de Londres où Buck et moi les avions suivit.

Debout, nous observions une table couverte par une carte de l'Europe colorée sur laquelle étaient placés plusieurs drapeaux rouge avec un grand H noir. C'était ainsi qu'ils représentaient les usines d'Hydra. Il n'en restait que cinq. Steve s'était occupé de détruire les autres au fil des mois depuis l'injection de son sérum.

Alors que le blond proposait une nouvelle stratégie à Philips et Carter, une nouvelle sonnerie retentit dans le brouhaha ambiant. Elle fut rapidement interrompue par une secrétaire décrochant le combiné.

"-Et si nous passions par la falaise ?" Proposai-je sans lever les yeux du dossier que je feuilletais.

"-Tu te fous de moi ?! Si on se foire d'une seconde, on finira écrasé contre le train !" s'exclama Bucky.

"-Ça m'a l'air jouable..." fit Steve en haussant les épaules.

"-Excusez moi, j'ai un appel pour l'Agent Hale, Allen." Annonça une jeune femme brune. "De la part de monsieur Howard Stark."

Je réprimais un sourire ainsi que mon impatience pour jeter un regard interrogateur à Steve :

"-Vas-y, on te tiendra au courant." Fit ce dernier avec un sourire compréhensif.

Je lui souriais en retour avant de suivre la secrétaire. Dans mon dos, j'entendis la conversation de mes coéquipiers s'étioler au milieu du reste :

"-Jouable ou non, nous ne ferons rien avant janvier, voire février..." disait Carter.

"-Allô ?

-Bonsoir Daniel, ravi de voir que Hydra ne vous a pas encore eu !" Lança l'inventeur à l'autre bout du fil.

Je souris d'un air amusé en levant les yeux au ciel :

"-Nous sommes durs à tuer Stark, mais tu n'as pas appelé juste pour prendre de nos nouvelles, si ?"

Je l'entendis rire légèrement.

"-Ça pourrait être le cas si tu étais plus facile à joindre et si je n'étais pas perpétuellement en train de chercher de quoi te séparer de ta sœur.

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Stark, nous sommes censé planifier nos prochaines attaques..." avertis-je en voyant la brune me faire signe de me dépêcher.

"-J'ai trouvé.

-Quoi ?

-J'admets que Gareth a pas mal aidé sur ce coup là, mais bref, on a trouvé ce qu'il faut ! Pour vous séparer !" Expliqua Howard sur un ton enthousiaste.

Je manquais de laisser tomber le combiné en entendant ces mots.

 _"Et bah, il aura pris son temps le petit génie !_

 **Sasha, arrête de te plaindre.**

 _Quoi ?_

-Bien sûr, il y a encore tous les tests physiques à faire..." Continua le génie en question avant de remarquer mon silence prolongé. "Daniel ? Dan ? Tu m'entends ?

-Hm ? Oui, oui, désolé, je parlais avec Sasha," répondis je précipitamment, "qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-Il va falloir qu'on fasse des tests, et je ne peux pas vraiment embarquer mon labo jusque chez les britishs." Reprit Stark.

"-Il faut qu'on vienne en gros ?

-Ouaip..."

Je soupirais avant de jeter un regard à la table où se trouvaient Steve et les autres. On ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, en les laissant se débrouiller seuls.

"-Je ne peux pas retourner comme ça en Amérique Stark..." commençai-je.

Il m'interrompit :

"-Je sais qu'ils ont besoin de vous sur le front, mais je ne peux plus avancer sans vous."

J'acquiesçais doucement.

"-Je comprends. Je vais en parler à Steve et je te préviendrais de ce qu'on décidera, d'accord ?" Proposai-je.

"-Ça me va, tu salueras les patriotes et Peggy de ma part !"

Je laissais échapper un léger rire :

"-J'y penserais, à la prochaine Howard.

-J'ai rêvé ou tu m'as enfin appelé Howard ?"

Je levais les yeux au ciel et raccrochais sans répondre sous le regard incompréhensif de la standardiste.

"-Vous avez le bonjour de Stark !" Lançai-je en retournant vers les autres.

"-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?" s'enquit Buck en posant le drapeau qu'il avait dans les mains.

"-Il pense avoir trouvé de quoi nous séparer." Répondis-je. "Mais il a besoin de nous pour d'autres tests."

Les autres échangèrent un regard.

"-Ils faut que vous retourniez à New York donc ?" Supposa Carter.

"-Oui..." confirmai-je, légèrement gêné.

"-Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! Nous sommes en pleine guerre !" s'exclama Philips.

"-Je sais, mais..." commençai-je sur un ton coupable.

Steve leva les mains en signe d'apaisement :

"-Si Stark a besoin de vous, vous devez y aller, sinon, ça n'avancera à rien.

-On peut se débrouiller sans vous pour quelques missions. Après, on aura besoin de notre médecin militaire et de notre expert en explosif bien sûr." Ajouta Bucky avec un sourire amusé.

"-Allez-y, on essayera de vous rejoindre le plus vite possible. Je n'ai pas envie de manquer une nouvelle réussite technologique." Conclut Carter.

"-Je vois que je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire..." grommela le colonel Philips en se redressant. "Tachez de revenir en un seul morceau soldat. On ne vous attendra pas pour botter le cul d'Hydra."

Un large sourire étira mes lèvres :

"-Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde colonel."

* * *

J'arrivais donc à New York après une traversée de treize jours ayant mit ma patience à très rude épreuve. Le port était presque désert. En effet, la plupart des autres voyageurs étaient retenus à Ellis Island le temps de vérifications plus approfondies. Je ne mis d'ailleurs pas longtemps à repérer le chauffeur que Stark avait envoyé.  
Ce dernier était grand. Et quand je dis grand, ça veut dit plus que moi et Steve. Je lui donnais environ un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et pas forcément beaucoup de poids au vu de sa stature fine. Il avait des cheveux sombres, presque noir pour des yeux bleu-vert très clairs et un visage anguleux.

"-Monsieur Daniel Hale je suppose ? Je suis Edwin Jarvis, le majordome et chauffeur personnel de monsieur Howard Stark." Se présenta t-il en haussant légèrement le chapeau de feutre gris qu'il portait.

"-Oh, oui, c'est moi, enchanté." Répondis-je, avec un sourire à l'entente de son accent purement britannique.

"-Puis-je prendre votre sac ?" Proposa Jarvis en se dirigeant vers le coffre de la voiture.

"-Bien sûr."

Le brun prit le large sac de toile que je portais avant de le ranger à l'arrière du véhicule.

"-Monsieur Stark m'a demandé de vous conduire directement à Stark Industies, sauf si la traversée vous a fatigué, dans ce cas, je vous conduirais à votre logement." m'avertit-il en m'ouvrant la portière arrière.

"-Allez pour Stark Industries, je ne suis pas encore à l'article de la mort." Répondis-je sur un ton légèrement ironique en m'asseyant.

"-Fort bien monsieur. Nous y serons sous peu."

J'essayais bien de poser quelques questions à mon chauffeur pendant le trajet mais ce dernier ne savait visiblement que peu de choses ou alors il ne souhaitait pas se risquer à parler. Aussi, si le chemin fut court, il se passa cependant dans un silence des plus complets.

Jarvis finit par arrêter la voiture devant un bâtiment large et de plein pied aux murs de béton gris, se situant en bordure de la ville. Quelques voitures et un camion étaient déjà garés sur le parking.

"-Avez-vous besoin de votre sac monsieur ?" s'enquit le majordome en ouvrant la portière.

"-Non, ça ira je pense." Répondis-je en sortant à mon tour du véhicule.

Nous entrâmes donc dans le bâtiment. Ce dernier était un vaste entrepôt principalement utilisé pour la création de prototype au vu des espaces de travail, des chariots couverts de matériaux et des plans accrochés ça et là. Tout l'espace était illuminé par un éclairage puissant disposé au plafond et de nombreux travailleurs s'affairaient ici et là autour d'un projet.  
Jarvis ne leur prêta qu'une brève attention et s'avança vers le fond du bâtiment où se trouvait un large établi.

Devant celui-ci se trouvait un homme brun en débardeur noir, de dos, un masque de soudeur cachant son visage.

"-Monsieur Stark ? Votre invité est là." Annonça le majordome.

Après quelques nouvelles étincelles, l'intéressé se tourna vers nous en retirant son masque, révélant des yeux noisettes légèrement cernés et une barbe de trois jours remplaçant son habituelle moustache.

"-Ah, Daniel, tu as prit ton temps." Lança Howard en essuyant ses mains couverte de ce que je supposais être du cambouis avec un morceau de tissus que Jarvis lui tendait.

"-Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui gérait le bateau Stark." Répliquai-je en détournant légèrement le regard.

 _"Dan, c'est moi ou..."_ Commença ma sœur, se rendant compte que quelque chose clochait.

 **"La ferme Sasha !"** Répliquai-je en sentant mon visage chauffer.

 _"Oh. Mon. Dieu. Tu es vraiment..."_

Avant qu'elle puisse continuer, Howard l'interrompit.

"-Je me doute. Enfin bref ! Et si nous commencions ?" Proposa t-il en m'adressant un sourire narquois.

Visiblement, Sasha n'était pas la seule à avoir décidé de me charrier...

* * *

Les trois premiers jours s'écoulèrent rapidement, uniquement utilisé pour des tests de matériaux simples. Autant éviter d'utiliser quelque chose que notre corps rejetterait immédiatement ou qui pourrait, éventuellement, nous tuer.  
Ce n'est que le quatrième jour que tout devint plus concret pour nous, plus... Physique.

"-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui est au programme aujourd'hui ?" Demandai-je le matin du quatrième jour en rejoignant Howard dans le salon.

N'ayant plus les logements prêtés par Winchester & Gamble, Stark nous avait proposé l'une de ses résidences New Yorkaise. Et il avait bien entendu choisit celle dans laquelle il logeait actuellement, au plus grand amusement de Sasha et à mon grand dam.

"-On va installer la matrice, faire les dernière révisions de base, ce genre de truc." Répondit le génie en repoussant ses cheveux ébouriffé de son champ de vision.

N'ayant aucune idée de ce dont il parlait, je me contentais d'un simple hochement de tête avant de m'asseoir à la large table de bois sombre.

"-Monsieur Stark ? Votre chargement pour l'USAAF est prêt à être envoyé." Prévint Jarvis en passant le pas de la porte.

Se postant à côté de son employeur, la différence de taille entre les deux hommes n'en était que plus flagrante. Après tout, Jarvis faisait dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix tandis que Howard en restait à un petit mètre quatre-vingt.  
Levant les yeux de son journal, ce dernier tourna son regard vers son majordome :

"-Bien, ils ont prit de l'avance visiblement. Appelez Klein, qu'il les fasse stocker en attendant que je fasse la paperasse nécessaire, d'accord ?

-Bien entendu." Confirma son assistant avant de sortir du salon pour passer l'appel requit.

Je terminais tranquillement ma tasse de café avant de lancer, un sourire amusé aux lèvres :

"-Ça ne te dérange pas de paraître si petit à côté de lui ?"

Howard arqua un sourcil :

"-La taille ? Vraiment Hale ? Je t'ai connu avec plus de répartie."

Je ne l'ai pas expliqué dans les pages précédentes mais, dans l'une de nos précédentes entrevues, des journalistes nous étaient tombés dessus. Et, si Howard aimait beaucoup ce genre d'attention, je n'en n'étais pas vraiment friand. J'avais donc remit ceux qui m'avaient inclus dans leurs questions à leur place. Les insinuations subtiles de leur profession pouvaient être vraiment dérangeantes... Enfin bref !

Je haussais les épaules :

"-Je m'en voudrais de me mettre le mon hôte à dos.

-Oh, je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux sans réussir à me « mettre à dos »." répliqua Stark avec un sourire narquois.

 _"Si vous continuez comme ça tous les deux, je vous jure que je débarque._

-Sasha ?" Supposa Howard en voyant que je ne relevais pas l'allusion pourtant dénuée de toute subtilité.

J'acquiesçais.

"-Jalouse _love_?" Lança t-il.

 _"Oulà, loin de là, je n'ai aucune envie de mettre entre vous les garçons._

-Visiblement non, mais je crains qu'elle ne commence à sérieusement se lasser d'être enfermée en spectateur silencieux.

-On dirait que je vais devoir me contenter du frangin pour le moment." Soupira Howard d'un air dramatique. "Enfin, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu veux que ta sœur ne soit plus juste spectatrice, les tests ne vont pas se faire tous seuls." Conclut-il en se levant de table.

* * *

A peine fûmes nous entrés dans l'entrepôt que Gareth bondit vers nous, tel un diable hors de sa boite. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis mon arrivé, le scientifique préférant visiblement rester enfermé dans sa partie du bâtiment.

"-Monsieur Stark ! Nous avons terminé le prototype final !" s'exclama t-il. "Oh, bonjour agent Hale !" Ajouta t-il en m'apercevant.

"-C'est juste Hale maintenant, je ne suis plus agent." Le corrigeai-je avec un sourire amusé devant son attitude presque enfantine.

"-Ah ? Pourquoi ça ?" s'étonna O'Donell.

"-J'ai été... Et bien, viré, je suppose.

-Quoi ?! Mais vous êtes un atout indispensable ! Il faudrait être complètement stupide pour..." commença t-il, s'insurgeant contre Gamble.

"-Si vous pouviez abréger vos émouvantes retrouvailles, nous pourrions peut être commencer ?" Nous interrompit Howard avant de nous dépasser pour rejoindre une partie distincte de l'espace, délimitée par des rideaux blancs.

"-Oui, oui bien sûr ! Bien sûr !" Fit O'Donell en se précipitant à sa suite.

Je poussais à mon tour les rideaux. Derrière ceux-ci se trouvaient un agencement de tables et d'étagères surchargées de matériel rangés dans des bacs transparents, des plans et autres papiers étaient accrochés ça et là, près d'un bureau accolé au mur.  
Cependant, ce furent les objets posés sur la table centrale qui attirèrent mon attention.

Il y avait là cinq cercle de métal noir, presque vert sombre, avec un dôme de ce qui semblait être du verre. Tous étaient équipés de six griffes, sauf le plus large, qui en comportaient huit. Le tout était d'une apparence peu engageante.  
A côté d'eux se trouvaient plusieurs grandes fioles scellées contenant un étrange liquide bleu-vert, projetant d'étranges reflets presque irréels sur les environs.

"-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demandai-je en reportant mon attention sur les deux scientifiques qui n'avaient pas cessé de discuter pendant ma petite inspection des lieux.

"-C'est une matrice de séparation génétiques intraépidermique, pouvant régler le taux d'adrénaline." Annonça fièrement Gareth.

Je lançais un regard perdu à Howard auquel il répondit :

"-En gros, ceci mon cher Daniel, c'est ce qui va enfin te séparer de ta sœur."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22: Les Sphères de Frankenstein

"-Comment est-ce que du verre et du métal pourraient nous séparer ?" Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil circonspect.

"-Du verre et du m... Tout d'abord ce n'est pas du verre, et ce n'est certainement pas un simple métal !" s'insurgea Howard sur un ton presque horrifié.

Ignorant le sourire retenu sur mon visage, l'inventeur se dirigea vers les bacs de matériaux posés sur les étagères avant de revenir, deux objets dans les mains. Dans sa main droite, il tenait un bloc de ce que je supposais être du métal. C'était noir veiné de verre, lisse et brillant :

"-Ceci est de l'iridium. J'aurais préféré utiliser du Vibranium mais tout ce qu'on avait est passé dans le bouclier du Cap'. L'Iridium est plus solide que le titane et on le trouve quasiment uniquement dans des grottes très profondes ayant été submergée pendant près d'un millénaire. Il est adaptable à la plupart des surfaces sur lesquelles on le fixe, incassable, et surtout, le corps humain ne le considère pas comme un corps étranger qu'il faut éliminer." Expliqua Stark avant de poser le bloc sur la table.

Il montra ensuite ce que sa main gauche contenait. Beaucoup moins impressionnant que l'Iridium, c'était cette fois une longue plaque épaisse et transparente de ce qui aurait put être du verre si ça n'avait pas été aussi souple.

"-Et quant à ce que tu pensais être du verre, il s'agit d'un hybride créé par O'Donell qui permet d'obtenir les meilleurs capacités du verre, du Lonsdaleite ainsi que certaines propriétés du plastique. Je ne vais pas lister toutes ses propriétés mais retiens juste que c'est aussi solide que l'Iridium mais garde une grande souplesse." Termina le brun.

 _"Il pense vraiment qu'on ne comprends rien ou quoi ?_

 **Est-ce qu'il a vraiment tord en même temps ?**

 _Pas vraiment..._

-Soit... Et vous comptez installer ça où ?" Demandai-je, décidant de ne pas épiloguer sur les matériaux dont, je l'avoue, je n'avais rien compris.

Stark et O'Donell échangèrent un regard :

"-A vous l'honneur Gareth, après tout, je m'en voudrais de voler la vedette à vos idées." Déclara le premier, visiblement peu pressé d'aborder lui-même ce sujet.

Gareth s'éclaircit donc la gorge avant de se saisir d'un des « petits » objets :

"-Ceci va être placé sur vos clavicules grâce aux tarses que vous pouvez voir sur les côtés. commença t-il en désignant les griffes en métal. Celui-ci -il prit le plus large cercle- sera placé sur vos vertèbres cervicales, entre la C deux et la C six."

Je penchais légèrement la tête sur le côté, ne voyant pas comment de si petits objets pourraient nous séparer.

 _"Ça serait placé sur la peau ?_

-Sasha demande si ça sera placé sur la peau ?" Répétai-je.

Howard secoua négativement la tête :

"-Si l'on veut que ça fonctionne, il faut que ce soit en contact avec les tissus musculaires et l'os, sous la peau donc.

-On va devoir vous opérer." conclut O'Donell avec un sourire désolé.

A leur grande surprise, je me mis à sourire. Les deux scientifiques me dévisagèrent, décontenancés.

"-Quoi ?

-Et bien, généralement, les gens ne se mettant pas à sourire lorsqu'ils apprennent qu'ils vont subir une opération lourde." Expliqua Howard.

"-Stark, Sasha et moi, on s'est prit des raclés comme vous n'en avez jamais vu, on s'est fait torturer, presque tuer, et ça des dizaines de fois. Et vous vous attendez à ce que je sois inquiet pour une simple opération ?" Lançais-je avec un léger rire incrédule.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre, je repris :

"-Vous comptez m'implanter ça quand d'ailleurs ?

-Et bien, c'était prévu pour aujourd'hui mais tu auras besoin de temps pour te préparer, on a besoin de toi conscient, on ne pourra pas utiliser d'anesthésiant." m'expliqua Howard en passant une main sur sa légère barbe.

Je secouais négativement la tête :

"-Ne vous en faîtes pas, je devrais pouvoir tenir cinq égratignures." Raillai-je.

"-On va devoir vous percer la peau jusqu'à l'os. Et sur une surface assez large pour implanter les matrices." Me fit remarquer Gareth avec un air interdit.

"-C'est ce que je disais, de simples égratignures."

Stark me lança un regard circonspect :

"-Gareth, vous pourriez aller faire préparer le bloc ? Qu'on lui fasse perdre son sourire ?"

Le biophysicien acquiesça vivement avant de quitter l'espace où nous étions. Je m'asseyais sur la table et adressait un air amusé à Howard :

"-Il va me falloir plus qu'une petite opération si tu veux me faire perdre mon sourire.

-Vraiment ?" Souffla Howard avant de se rapprocher, un air neutre au visage.

Étant désormais assis, l'inventeur se trouvais à ma hauteur, nos visages seulement séparés par une poignée de centimètres. Mon sourire s'effaça lentement devant notre proximité, tandis que mes pommettes commençaient à sérieusement changer de teintes.

"-C'est ce que je pensais." Dit simplement Stark avant de s'écarter, un sourire narquois découvrant sa dentition parfaite.

Je restais sans bouger pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de me rendre compte que Howard était sorti de la pièce.

 _"Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps ?!"_

Je préférais ne pas répondre et sortit de la salle pour rejoindre les deux scientifiques.  
Ce que je n'avais pas remarqué pendant mes précédentes visites, c'était que sur l'un des murs de l'entrepôt se trouvait une large double porte blanche. Cette dernière menait à une salle d'opération.  
Cette dernière était entièrement couverte par un carrelage blanc et froid, détonnant avec la surface de béton du reste de l'endroit. Une petite partie de la pièce avait était cloisonnée pour permettre aux patients de changer. Au centre se tenait une table métallique articulée, accompagnée d'un chariot sur lequel étaient posés des instruments chirurgicaux ainsi que les demi-sphères griffues.

L'odeur d'antiseptique qui régnait ici me fit grimacer. Je n'aimais pas les hôpitaux.

-"Mes instruments sont près, ag'... Daniel." Dit Gareth en me voyant entrer. "L'opération sera assez longue, je m'excuse d'avance pour tous désagréments et effets secondaires qu'elle pourrait provoquer." Ajouta t-il d'un air coupable.

Je lui adressais un sourire rassurant :

"-Pas la peine de vous en faire, je m'en remettrais.

 _Ouais, j'espère bien..."_

O'Donell acquiesça et m'indiqua la pièce attenante pour que j'y laisse ma chemise et les bandages. Ceci fait, je rejoignis Howard et Gareth près de la table. Ces derniers jetèrent un regard abasourdis aux cicatrices qui barraient mon torse et mes bras. Il faut dire qu'il y avait le choix entre les balles, les lames et autres brûlures.

"-Ok, maintenant je veux bien croire que cinq nouvelles cicatrices aient l'air d'égratignures à côté." Lâcha Howard.

Je lui lançais un sourire narquois :

"-La dure vie des combattants Stark.

-Soit. Et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ?" Proposa l'inventeur en désignant la table au centre de la pièce.

J'acquiesçais et m'y installais. Désormais allongé contre le dossier relevé de la table, le métal me semblait aussi froid qu'une lame de rasoir.

"-Nous allons commencer par les clavicules, elles sont moins dangereuses à équiper que votre nuque." Expliqua Gareth en apportant les quatre demi-sphères, des écarteurs et un scalpel à l'allure peu engageante.

"-Dis nous s'il y a le moindre problème." Avertit Howard en vérifiant rapidement la procédure notée sur un carnet.

La douleur fut aussi concise que la plaie. Juste contre ma clavicule droite s'ouvrait une courte et profonde ligne rouge dont s'écoulait un filet de sang.

"-Ça ne fait pas si mal que ça." Notai-je en épongeant le sang avec le coton que me tendait les mains gantées d'O'Donell.

Celui-ci m'adressa un sourire contrit :

"-Je n'ai pas encore placé les écarteurs.

 _On dirait bien que tu as encore parlé trop vite."_

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Les écarteurs placé, je dû serrer les dents. La coupure était désormais une ellipse montrant l'os et en repoussant les chaires pour qu'il reste bien visible. Une fois sûr que les écarteurs resteraient en place, Gareth prit délicatement l'une des demi-sphères sur le plateau avant de revenir. Il apposa ensuite l'objet métallique contre l'os et actionna les griffes qui, dans un clic sourd, s'enfoncèrent dans ma clavicule.

"-Ce n'est pas douloureux ?" s'enquit Howard en observant l'opération.

"-J'ai vu pire Stark, pourquoi, tu es inquiet ?" Raillai-je.

Le génie leva les yeux au ciel :

"-Gareth, vous pouvez frapper un nerf de ma part ?"

Préférant rester en dehors du conflit, le scientifique commença à recoudre la plaie après avoir retiré les écarteurs. Ceci fait, il passa un coton alcoolisé sur la couture avant de ressaisir son scalpel.  
Il répéta l'opération encore trois fois, jusqu'à ce que mes clavicules soit légèrement déformées par la matrice.

"-Pourriez-vous pencher la tête en avant ?" Me demanda O'Donell en s'éloignant pour prendre la dernière partie du mécanisme.

Je m'exécutais. La sensation glaciale de la lame me fit frissonner, je n'en sentis presque pas la coupure pourtant profonde. L'écarteur eut toutefois son petit effet, une sourde brûlure, sur la base de ma nuque. Une fois l'os découvert, Gareth plaça la demi-sphère contre celui-ci. La sensation me donna presque la nausée. Presque. Les griffes s'enfoncèrent quasiment immédiatement dans l'os. C'était comme si huit aiguilles s'étaient plantées dans ma moelle épinière. Ce fut pire lorsque Gareth retira les écarteurs. Je pouvais sentir la matrice, glacée contre la chaire. Si froide qu'elle me brûlait presque !

"-Comment tu te sens ? Ta nuque bouge correctement ?" Demanda Stark une fois que Gareth eut complètement suturé la plaie.

Je fis tourner ma nuque, faisant au passage craquer mes cervicales pour tester le mouvement.

"-Tout va bien, juste une légère gêne mais ça devrait passer avec l'habitude. Je me sens un peu comme le monstre de Frankenstein par contre." Répondis-je en me redressant.

"-J'espère que tu ne comptes pas nous traquer pour qu'on te fasse une compagne quand même ?" Se moqua Howard en me lançant ma chemise.

"-Non, non, je ne pense pas être désespéré à ce point. Mais je garde l'idée en tête." Répliquai-je sur le même ton.

 _"Oh, je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de te constituer un compagnon à la place._

 **Sasha ? Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai hâte qu'on soit séparé pour enfin te frapper.**

 _Je te rassure Danny, c'est réciproque._

 **M'appelle pas comme ça.**

 _Tu peux pas m'en empêcher Danny._

 **Vas te faire voir.**

-Loin de moi de déranger le conciliabule mental que toi et ta sœur semblaient avoir, mais il a deux-trois personnes qui aimeraient te voir dehors." Nous interrompit Howard avec un demi-sourire amusé.

J'arquais un sourcil, craignant qu'il s'agisse de W&G :

"-De qui tu parles au juste ?

-De nous crétin !" Lança une voix bien trop reconnaissable provenant de la porte.

Celle-ci était désormais ouverte sur Steve, Bucky et l'agent Carter. Le deuxième étant bien entendu celui qui avait crut bon de m'insulter en guise de salutation. Un large sourire envahi mes lèvres.

"-Eh ! Ceci est un bloc opératoire ! Vous n'êtes pas censé être là !" s'exclama Gareth avant de se rendre compte qu'il parlait à Captain America. "Pardon Captain. Mais vous devez quand même sortir." Continua t-il cependant.

"-Désolé Professeur, j'ai vraiment essayé de les retenir." S'excusa Carter en tirant les deux autres en arrière. "Nous vous attendons à l'extérieur Stark." Ajouta t-elle avant de refermer la porte.

J'éclatais de rire devant la vaine tentative de résistance de mes deux amis :

"-Quelle bande d'idiots...

-Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire." Admit Stark en secouant la tête. "Enfin bref, si tu as fini de jouer les mannequins, je suis presque sûre que Jarvis leur a déjà apporter à boire et je meurs de soif, donc on devrait y aller.

-Mannequin, vraiment ? Je suis un peu trop abîmé pour ça Howard. Enfin bref, merci de ne pas avoir fichu mes cervicales en vrac Gareth, n'hésitez pas à vous joindre à nous, je suis sûr que l'agent Carter aura beaucoup de questions à vous poser." Dis-je en me levant pour sortir de la pièce.

O'Donell hocha vivement la tête :

"-Je vous rejoindrez dès que j'aurais désinfecté la pièce et mes instruments.

-Bien, à tout de suite alors !" Lança Howard en me poussant vers la porte.

 **Un vrai gosse celui-là.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23: Fournaise

"-Alors ? Pas encore complètement démonté ?" Se moqua Bucky en me voyant passer le pas de la porte.

"-Vous me prenez tous pour un simple mécano ou quoi ?" s'insurgea faussement Howard en rejoignant son majordome.

"-Il faut l'excuser, il a passé trop de temps sans notre expert en explosif favori." Fit Steve en m'adressant un large sourire.

Nous échangeons tous les trois une poignée de main qui se transforma rapidement en accolade.

"-Ça n'excuse rien, mais notre exploit scientifique à venir me fera sûrement oublier cet affront à mon génie." Répliqua Stark.

"-Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué d'ailleurs ?" Demandai-je une fois libéré.

"-Plusieurs opérations, le mauvais caractère de Philips, ce genre de choses..." répliqua Buck en haussant les épaules.

"-On a lancé une attaque sur une des usines principales, désolé de ne pas t'avoir attendu." s'excusa Steve.

"-Je ne vous en veux pas, comment ça c'est passé ?

-Bien, si l'on exclut un bras cassé pour Gabe et une cheville foulée pour Frenchy." Répondit-il.

J'hochais doucement la tête, rassuré de ne pas avoir perdu de camarades durant mon absence. Derrière nous, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Gareth désormais débarrassé de sa blouse blanche :

"-Alors ? En quoi consiste le dit exploit ?" Demanda Peggy lorsqu'il nous eut rejoint.

Les deux scientifiques échangèrent un regard avant de lui expliquer :

"-C'est assez simple en théorie..." commença Howard.

"-Mais la rareté des matériaux et l'imprévisibilité de la réaction finale ont rendu ça très compliqué..."

Ils lui expliquèrent ainsi comment les sphères seraient remplie d'un stabilisant pour nous permettre un total contrôle sur nous même.

"-Et quand est-ce qu'elle sera finalisée ?" s'enquit Steve en jetant un regard à la salle d'opération.

Après un bref regard à son patron, Gareth répondit :

"-Demain, si vous êtes prêt.

Pas la peine de demander.

-On l'est." Confirmais-je avec un sourire.

* * *

La soirée passa étonnement rapidement pour des retrouvailles et il en fut de même pour ma nuit, si bien que je me réveillais sans avoir l'impression d'avoir ne serait-ce que fermé l'oeil.  
La matinée fut peuplée par les derniers tests. Si la plupart était simple, l'un d'eux s'avéra plus éreintant que les autres. En effet, il consistait en un échange incessant de places entre Sasha et moi, afin que que Gareth soit sûr que nous serions capable de le refaire sans problème une fois le stabilisant injecté. Exercice qui semblait beaucoup amuser Bucky et intéresser l'agent Carter.  
Il était quinze heures lorsque je me retrouvais de nouveau sur la table d'opération et j'avais l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir quitté.

"-Tu te sens comment ?" Me demanda Howard, me sortant de mes pensées.

Seuls lui et Gareth se trouvaient dans la salle. Les autres étaient dans la pièce attenante, séparés de nous par une large fenêtre en verre renforcé.

"-Bien, je ne vais pas m'évanouir tout de suite, enfin, je pense." Raillai-je en faisant jouer mes épaules.

"-Et je suis censé être le plus arrogant..." soupira Stark en terminant son relevé, "Gareth, vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça seul ?"

Le biophysicien se trouvait près du chariot métallique, en train de vérifier les cinq seringues posées dessus. Celles-ci étaient remplies d'une sorte de plasma, presque orangée, à l'aspect peu naturel. O'Donell se tourna finalement, enfilant ses gants :

"-Ce sont mes calculs qui vont être utilisés monsieur Stark, j'aimerais autant être le seul touché si je devais me tromper.

Voilà qui est fort rassurant ma foi.

-Comme vous voudrez, je vous laisse." Conclut Howard avant de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre les autres.

"-Bien, allons-y..." souffla Gareth en prenant la première seringue.

L'aiguille froide, passant là où la peau avait été ouverte, ne fut pas agréable. Toutefois le plasma, une fois dans la demi-sphère, provoquait une chaleur étrange. Je l'aurais presque trouvée rassurante si je ne m'étais pas trouvée sur une table d'opération.  
Rassuré par mon non-décès, les gestes du biophysicien se firent plus rapides, plus sûrs d'eux, et il fallut moins d'une demi-heure pour que les cinq sphères soient remplies.

"-C'est tout ?" Demandai-je, surpris, alors que Gareth s'écartait.

"-Le stabilisant a été injecté, maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer. Il faut que vous essayiez d'échanger votre place comme avant, mais avec pour but d'être séparé." Répondit-il.

Je me redressais en soufflant calmement :

"-Bien. Vous devriez sûrement sortir, au cas où.

-Mais...

-La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, nous avons littéralement réduit quelqu'un à néant. Croyez moi, nous ne voulons pas vous mettre en danger." l'interrompis-je en lui faisant signe de partir.

Il acquiesça, visiblement à regret, et je le vit rapidement derrière la fenêtre, avec les autres. Je leur adressais un rapide sourire avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Steven.R :

"-Il est censé se passer quoi maintenant ?" s'enquit Bucky quand nous fûmes au complet.

Les scientifiques n'eurent pas le temps de répondre. Dans la salle attenante, sous nos yeux, Dan s'embrasa, transformant la salle en une véritable fournaise

"-Putain de bordel de merde !" s'exclama mon meilleur ami avec un mouvement de recul.

"-Stark, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!" Poursuivis-je par-dessus ce qui semblait être un mélange entre un cri et le souffle monstrueux d'une explosion.

Howard lança un regard inquiet au biophysicien qui répondit par un haussement d'épaules :

"-Je ne sais pas ! Je m'attendais à une réaction violente mais pas à ce point !"

Je n'en écoutais pas plus et quittait la pièce, rapidement suivit par Bucky.

"-Steve non !" m'arrêta ce dernier en m'empêchant d'atteindre la porte.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Dan est en train de cramer à l'intérieur !

-Oui, et aux dernières nouvelles t'es pas ignifugé !" Répliqua le brun alors que le majordome de Howard arrivait en courant avec Gareth.

Voyant qu'ils tenaient des extincteurs, je repoussais mon meilleur ami et ouvrait la porte au risque de me brûler sur la poignée.  
Étrangement ceci n'arriva pas. La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit, révélant une pièce remplie de fumée mais totalement dépourvue de flammes. Pris d'une quinte de toux, j'avançais lentement dans la salle, le visage caché dans mon coude pour éviter de respirer trop de fumée.

"-Dan ?" Appela Howard, visiblement aussi peu rassuré que moi.

"-Je vais bien ! Mais je dirais pas non à des fringues !" Répliqua celui-ci.

"-Elles ont cramé ?" supposa Bucky tandis que nous poussions tous un soupir de soulagement.

"-Non, c'est moi qui les ai !" Répondit immédiatement une voix féminine sur notre gauche avant de se mettre à rire, "Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la température monte aussi vite !'

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu prononcer un mot, un bruit de métal percutant un corps se fit entendre suivit d'un cri de douleur.

'-Aow !

-Ah, depuis le temps que j'avais envie de faire ça..." souffla Dan.

"-Tu perds rien pour attendre Danny-boy !" s'exclama Sasha.

J'échangeais un regard mi-amusé mi-consterné avec les autres :

"-A bien y réfléchir, je commence à me demander si c'était une bonne idée de les séparer..." Fit Gareth, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

"-Oh, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre." Ajouta Howard.

En suivant son regard, je réussis à apercevoir vaguement la silhouette de Dan qui aurait en effet bien besoin de vêtements.

 **"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?"**

* * *

S. Allen

Avoir comme première preuve que je possédais de nouveau un corps propre un bleu de la taille de mon poing n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais imaginé. Mais bon, soyons francs, je l'avais cherché. Et, de toutes façons, je n'eus pas le temps de me venger, mon frère ayant pris soin de rester hors de portée de coups. Il était actuellement parti se changer avec les vêtements apportés par la diligence de Jarvis.

"-Mademoiselle Allen ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais vérifier l'état de la matrice..." Fit O'Donell, semblant apparaître comme un diable sorti de sa boîte à mes côtés alors que je quittais la salle d'opération.

"-Bien sûr, j'aimerais autant la garder un moment." Acquiesçai-je en faisant signe à Peggy de nous rejoindre.

Cette dernière était restée en retrait depuis la fission et je e doutais qu'elle préférait être sûre d'avoir mon accord avant de s'approcher.  
Je commençais donc par retirer la chemise que j'avais gardé, bien que trop grande, pour rester en un simple débardeur. Sous ma peau apparaissaient en transparence les lueurs iridescentes des sphères. Le stabilisant avait désormais pris une couleur opalescente à la place de son orangé presque magmatique qu'il avait encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

 **"Au moins nous ressemblerions pas à des lampes torches sur pattes."**

Gareth me fit signe de m'asseoir sur une table proche.

"-Alors ? Qu'est-ce ça fait d'être enfin seule ?" Demanda l'agent Carter en arrivant à nos côtés.

"-Calme, très calme." Répondis-je lentement. "C'est comme... Entrer dans une pièce vide après avoir passé une éternité au milieu de la foule."

Ne prêtant qu'une vague, voire aucune, attention à notre conversation, le biophysicien vérifiait la position des sphères en appuyant délicatement dessus. En effet, la structure de mes os n'étaient pas exactement la même que celle de Dan et une partie aurait très bien pu s'en détacher.  
Durant la fission, j'avais récupéré les demi-sphères situés sur les clavicules tandis que mon frère se contentait de celle sur la nuque. Quelle injustice n'est-ce pas ?

"-Pas de tournis ?" s'enquit le scientifique, "Nausées ? Maux de tête ?

-Non, non et ça pourrait bien venir." Ironisai-je d'un air amusé.

Gareth m'adressa un sourire désolé :

"-Veuillez m'excuser, vous devez saturer avec tous ces tests.

-Je plaisante juste, mais c'est vrai que je ne dirais pas non à un verre là." Dis-je en remettant ma chemise.

"-Je vois. J'ai toutefois une dernière demande mademoiselle Allen, je dois être sûr que vous et votre frère ne soyez pas laissé seuls durant les prochains jours, en cas de malaises." Poursuivit-il, s'excusant une nouvelle fois alors que je regagnais le sol.

"-Ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, je doute que les autres lâche Dan d'une semelle pendant un moment.

"-Ou toi." Ajouta Peggy en croisant les bras sur son uniforme.

"-Juste une dernière question professeur, est-ce que nous pouvons nous reformer et nous séparer à volonté ?" Demandai-je, ignorant la remarque de l'agent Carter au passage.

"-Bien entendu, mais je ne peux pas promettre que ce sera gratuit en énergie ou moins spectaculaire que ce qu'il vient d'arriver." Confirma O'Donell avec un léger rire.

J'entendis alors la porte de la salle se rouvrir, laissant passer les autres.

"-Bon, maintenant qu'on vous a tous les deux sous la main, si on allait fêter ça ?" Proposa James avant de frapper Dan dans le dos alors que celui-ci allait pour refuser.

Un large sourire étira mes lèvres, il avait beaucoup de choses que je partageais avec mon frère mais son aversion pour l'alcool n'en faisait certainement pas partie.

"-I'm all in baby !" Acceptai-je en lançant sa veste à Dan qui la rattrapa sans difficulté.

"-Moi aussi, ça fait une semaine qu'ils sont là et je n'ai pas pu les faire sortir ne serait-ce qu'une fois !" Se plaignit faussement Howard.

"-Dois-je préparer votre résidence pour ce soir monsieur ?" s'enquit le majordome de Stark, visiblement peu affecté par la situation.

"-Stark, après tout ça, je ne suis pas sûr que-" commença Steve alors que je m'apprêtais à suivre l'inventeur.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, tirant un léger rire à Peggy et James :

"-Allez, Stevie, c'est pas une bière qui vas te clouer au bar, si ?" Raillai-je avec un sourire goguenard en repensant à la résistance à l'alcool accrue que Dan et moi possédions.

Enfin que nous avions. En effet, la matrice inhibait plusieurs de nos capacités, de véritables effets secondaires. Effets secondaires que nous aurions tout le plaisir de découvrir au fil des heures qui allaient suivre.

* * *

D.H

Si j'avais un jour douté de la connaissance d'Howard Stark en matière de bar et d'alcool, j'aurais eu ce soir là la preuve de mon erreur. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour nous indiquer à quel endroit il pensait puis pour y aller. Et pourtant, le bar n'était pas particulièrement luxueux ou connu. Mais ce n'était pas non plus un bar de permission. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un singulier entre deux, situé non loin de la résidence de Stark où nous logions. Ce dernier devait d'ailleurs être un habitué car la barmaid lui adressa un large sourire. Ou alors, c'était seulement l'effet Howard Stark, allez savoir.  
Il ne fallut donc que quelques instants pour que notre groupe se trouve assis à une table avec un verre devant chacun d'entre nous. Même moi.

"-Tu ne comptes pas boire ?" Supposa Buck en désignant la chope devant moi.

"-Nooope." Confirmai-je en secouant la tête.

Je n'avais même pas terminé de retirer ma veste que la bière avait disparu pour se retrouver devant Peggy sous le rire de Sasha.  
J'avais toujours du mal à la voir en face de moi. A me rendre compte que c'était bien elle, pas une hallucination induite par les drogues de Hydra, pas un rêve, pas un cauchemar... La réalité. Elle semblait d'ailleurs bien plus à l'aise que moi, sourire aux lèvres et verre à la main.

"-Eh, Dan, tu nous écoutes au moins ?" m'interrompit Steve, un demi-sourire narquois au visage.

J'avais visiblement laissé mon esprit dériver plus longtemps que je ne le pensais.

"-Désolé, vous disiez quoi ? m'excusai-je.

"-On parle des effets secondaires, tu pourrais te sentir concerné au moins." Poursuivit Sasha avant de se cacher derrière son verre.

Je lui donnais un coup de pied sous la table, déclenchant un cri de protestation :

"-Y'a des moyens plus doux de me faire du pied Hale !" s'exclama Howard en frottant sa jambe.

"-Désolé, j'visais Sasha !" Répliquai-je tandis que celle-ci me faisait un doigt.

"-Si vous avez fini de vous disputer comme des gosses, on essayait d'avoir une discussion sérieuse." Ajouta Buck.

"-Avec toi, sérieux est vite limité." Raillai-je.

"-On a pas fini..." souffla l'agent Carter avant de terminer sa chope.

A croire qu'elle et Sasha faisaient un concours.

"-Donc, les effets secondaires..." reprit Steve, une fois le calme revenu.

"-Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, on les connaît les effets." Répliqua Sasha en haussant les épaules.

"-Oui, mais pas nous." La coupa Peggy, de nouveau sérieuse.

"-Bon, je vous les donnes ou pas ?" s'impatienta Howard en jouant avec l'ombrelle de son cocktail.

"-Ça va être gênant..." commença Sasha.

"-Mais vas-y, mieux vaut que vous soyez au courant." Terminai-je.

"-Donc, on part sur l'arrêt de la télépathie, l'arrêt de la guérison accélérée sauf fusion, on oublie aussi la résistance physique puisque vous n'avez plus qu'un corps chacun. Stérilité, sauf changement de la formule, possible désorientation pendant les prochains jours..." lista Howard.

L'inventeur poursuivit ainsi, seulement interrompu par les questions, parfois ironiques, parfois inquiètes, des autres. J'échangeais un regard ennuyé avec ma sœur qui acquiesça :

"-Bon, j'vais me chercher un truc plus fort à boire, à plus !" Déclara t-elle finalement en se levant pour rejoindre le comptoir.

 **"Et en plus on m'abandonne !**

-Je viens !" Ajouta Bucky, ravi de pouvoir échapper à la conversation.

"-Traître !" Soufflai-je lorsqu'il passa près de moi.

Il me répondit par un sourire goguenard avant de disparaître à son tour.

Heureusement, le sujet finit par changer, et nous continuâmes de discuter. Les verres s'accumulaient et bientôt, Steve et moi furent les deux seuls personnes sobres du groupe. Lui grâce au sérum, moi parce que je n'avais pas touché à une goutte d'alcool.  
Nous avions donc en face de nous une Peggy Carter, aux joues légèrement rougies et à l'humour tellement ironique que j'en aurais été presque jaloux, ainsi qu'un Howard qui... Et bien qui était Howard Stark, sans sa subtilité habituelle. Autant dire qu'il avait oublié le mot « fondue » et se faisait joyeusement rembarrer par Peggy sous le regard dubitatif de Steve :

"-On devrait le ramener, non ?" Finit-il par proposer après une énième blague à double sens de Stark.

"-Moi il m'amuse." Répondis-je avec un sourire narquois, "Et puis, c'est pas pire que Sasha avec des filles qui lui plaisent.

-Avec les quoi ?"

Steve n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, interrompu par le rire de Peggy :

"-On dirait que vous êtes surpris Steve !"

Les pommettes de ce dernier prirent une teinte rosée.

"-J'y crois pas, maintenant, ta sœur va me faire de la concurrence aussi !" Me dit-il sur un ton plus bas.

"-Nah, l'agent Carter n'est pas dans son champs." Répliquai-je, amusé par l'attitude de mon ami.

"-Tiens, d'ailleurs, où elle est passée ta soeur ?" demanda Steve en regardant autour de nous.

Toutefois, nous ne la vîmes nulle part. Et avec son taux d'alcoolémie, je n'avais que peu de doutes sur sa situation actuelle.

* * *

S.A

Ce fut un mal de crâne particulièrement puissant qui me réveilla ce matin là. Je n'avais pas l'habitude des gueules de bois. D'habitude, mon métabolisme gérait ça parfaitement. Mais visiblement, la résistance à l'alcool faisait partie des capacités inhibée par la matrice.  
J'entrouvris les paupières et les refermais aussitôt. La chambre que j'occupais dans la résidence était beaucoup trop lumineuse pour mes pauvres nerfs optiques.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'étais dans un lit. La mauvaise,c'est que j'étais sûre de ne pas être montée seule. Par contre, je n'avais aucune idée d'avec qui j'étais. Je croisais juste les doigts pour ça ne soit pas Stark... Je me tournais sur ma droite et repoussais mes boucles de mon champ pour voir qui dormait à côté de moi. A quelques centimètres de moi se trouvait le visage endormi de James.

Bon. J'avais visiblement couché avec l'un des meilleurs amis de mon frère et l'un de mes coéquipiers. J'avais vraiment dû abusé sur l'alcool hier soir, pas que je me sois plaint hein, il était sincèrement pas mal du tout avec ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux bruns et son... Ouais, mieux vaut que je m'arrête là, mais bref, je n'allais pas regretter la nuit que j'avais passé.

"-Tu compte m'observer dormir longtemps ?" Lança Buck en ouvrant un œil, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Cet idiot était visiblement réveillé depuis quelques instant et profitait bien du spectacle apparemment. Je (et croyez moi, ça me fait mal de l'admettre) rougis légèrement et lui donnait un rapide coup au torse qu'il évita facilement avec un petit rire.

"-Tu ferais mieux de te lever au lieu de rire, les autres doivent nous attendre." Répliquai-je en me redressant pour enfiler des sous-vêtements.

"-On peut pas rester encore un peu ?" s'enquit James en se laissant retomber contre l'oreiller sans pour autant quitter son sourire narquois.

Je lui lançais un regard circonspect en enfilant ma chemise et mon pantalon désormais froissé.

"-Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne suis pas du genre câline ou romantique darling." Répondis-je sur un ton sarcastique.

Je me rasseyais ensuite sur le lit pour lacer mes chaussures. Cette fois-ci, Bucky se redressa complètement :

"-Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais cru comprendre la nuit dernière pourtant." Railla t-il avant de se baisser à temps pour éviter une chaussure.

"-Barnes, je ne vais pas dire que je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé mais si tu continue à la ramener, je te jure que la prochaine fois, je te fais bouffer ton ego avec tes chaussures !" m'exclamai-je en me levant pour rejoindre la porte.

"-Parce que tu veux une prochaine fois ? Si ça c'est pas romantique, je ne sais pas ce que c'est." Se moqua mon coéquipier en enfilant son haut.

Je me frappais la tête contre la porte, il me tapait déjà sur les nerfs avant mais là, ça allait être mille fois pire.

"-Ferme la et amène toi." Dis-je simplement en ouvrant le battant de bois clair.

Le brun ne mit que quelques instants à me rejoindre près de l'ouverture. Buck s'arrêta quelques instants, un léger sourire aux lèvres avant de se tourner vers moi :

"-J'ai jamais dit que l'idée d'une seconde fois me déplaisait par contre." Dit-il avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et de partir.

"-Crétin..." soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, un demi-sourire au visage.


End file.
